Something to Fight For
by Glitchie
Summary: Harry has defeated the Dark Lord after receiving 'the power the Dark Lord knows not', and in the years that follow, he retreats into seclusion until one fateful day when he learns the truth behind the events of his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcr
1. Chapter 1: Clinging to the Past

**Something to Fight For**

**Summary:** One fateful day, Harry learns the truth behind the events of his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, now; he'll do anything to hang onto it...

**Prequel: **

When Harry Potter defeated the greatest dark lord of the age, Lord Voldemort, he felt hurt and betrayed from those he thought were friends. In a world turned upside down, he retreated to seclusion with a one-time enemy, and vanished from sight, save from a select few. However, things aren't always what they seem, and sometimes you find that you don't know what you really want, for there is always something to fight for...

**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing:** HP/SS main pairing, with implied HP/DM

**Notes/Warnings:** Chapter one mentions sex with minor. Please understand that I wouldn't mention this if it were not important to the plot. There are also descriptive sexual scenes as well as spoilers for the first six Harry Potter books.

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is a product of my own imagination. I do not intend disrespect to J.K. Rowling with the use of her characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

**Something to Fight For**

**Chapter 1:**

**Clinging to the Past:**

Harry moaned softly in the darkness when cool, slender hands skimmed lightly over his warm flesh. He knew exactly who it was, even though he couldn't see him, just from the way their hands felt upon his bare torso. He whimpered softly, and arched his hips, seeking a more pleasurable contact with the man he knew was above him. He heard a deep chuckle, and knew that he was correct about the identity of his nighttime visitor.

"Shhh," the man shrouded in darkness crooned. Harry trembled as wisps of long soft hair tickled his bare chest, and he gasped when the man laved and bit gently at one of his nipples, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger until they were hard pebbles.

"Severus!" Harry gasped, arching his hips up once more, seeking the ever-illusive contact that he desired. Reaching up, he wasn't surprised to find the man had not disrobed, and smiled when he felt the fluid texture of silk beneath his fingers, knowing without a doubt, even in the darkness, that it was black. "Severus, please," he whimpered. "Let me see you."

The man lifted his head, and exhaled heavily. Harry heard the rustle of fabric and then the honeyed baritone murmur "_incendio_," and he squinted at the sudden blaze of light, and then slowly opened his eyes to see the man's features caressed in the soft glow of candlelight. "And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything, Potter," Severus Snape drawled softly. "How disappointing; to find that you're afraid of the dark."

Harry looked up at him with a smirk worthy of any Slytherin. "I'm not afraid of the dark, Sev," he returned quietly. "I just love looking into your eyes." Harry reached up and trailed his index finger lightly over the man's forehead, near the hairline, down past his ear and over the line of his strong jaw. He smiled as he watched the man close his eyes briefly, and sigh in contentment. "I've been waiting for you," Harry whispered, his voice as soft as a summer breeze.

"You_are_ incorrigible," Severus said softly between kisses as he worked his way down Harry's torso, causing the boy – strike that – young man beneath him to shudder. Severus smiled to himself; the man knew what was coming.

* * *

Harry gasped and opened his eyes, arching up into his hand, coating both it and his stomach in warm semen. He groaned as he came down from his high to see the sun shining through the red curtains surrounding his bed. He was glad that he had started casting silencing and imperturbable charms on his bed last year when he'd had nightmares about Sirius, so that he wouldn't wake his friends. After that, it had become habit.

He cast a cleansing charm, then flopped back on his pillows and remained there until his breathing regulated. After a few moments, he cancelled his charms and swung out of bed to get dressed and go to breakfast.

"Are you all right Mate?" Ron asked; his voice filled with concern when Harry entered the Great Hall rather sulkily, and didn't eat much.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied, and looked up at the head table to see the object of his affections eating breakfast. He sighed heavily, and swung his bag on his shoulder. "Just not hungry; I'll see you later in Transfiguration, okay?" Ron nodded; still looking worried but knew better than to argue.

Harry hadn't noticed while he had been talking with Ron, but Severus Snape had been watching the Gryffindor table every now and then, trying not to appear too conspicuous. Severus noticed Harry's lack of appetite and arched a curious brow before shaking his head when Harry left the Great Hall. There would be plenty of opportunities to find out what was going on later.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the dungeons. According to his schedule, he had a free period right now; this was a cover, however. In fact, this time was for special training in preparation for the coming war, and he had training with Severus Snape this morning. They had put their differences behind them after Sirius died, and working together once more both before the end of fifth year as well as most of this one, they had become friends. This of course was only after Harry had apologised profusely for the incident with the pensieve and adamantly declared that his father's behaviour astounded him, but that he was_not_ James.

"Ah, there you are," Severus Snape's honeyed baritone came from behind him, and he turned to see the man approach, robes billowing out behind him.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said with a smile.

Severus looked at him with an arched ebony brow, and noticed the boy's smile did not reach his eyes. "Ah, yes," Severus said, and cleared his throat. He opened the door and allowed Harry to enter before following and sealing the door behind him. "So, we are back to formal titles are we, Mister Potter?"

Harry smiled once more, and Severus noted that this time, his smile was genuine. "Sorry Sev," he said, chuckling softly.

"Confounded boy," Severus seethed. "You know I hate it when you call me that!" Harry laughed aloud, and Severus sighed in defeat, knowing it was a lost cause. He flicked his wand and banished the desks and chairs, clearing the large area where the students studied. "Now, today…"

"Severus," Harry interrupted. "Can-can we just talk?"

Severus studied him a moment, but the young man gave away nothing, except perhaps slight uneasiness. It wasn't _unusual_ for them to merely talk away their allotted time occasionally, so he nodded slowly. With another wave of his wand, two chintz chairs, a small table laden with breakfast food and drink appeared, and a fire ignited in the fireplace to ward off the chill; something the man never did for others. Harry looked at him, arching his brow curiously – not for the fire, but rather the food before them. "I noticed you didn't eat," Severus said simply, and moved to sit down.

Harry sat down, sighing heavily, and stared into the flames for a long while. Severus watched him and noted that today he appeared to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Of course, he_did_, but it was rare that he showed it. He knew Harry would speak when he was ready, and waited silently for him to organize his thoughts.

Harry sighed after a few moments. There was no other way to ask this, he realized. He also knew that Severus would most likely scold him for his bluntness, but right now, he saw no other way to voice his concerns. "Severus?" Harry asked turning his gaze to the man next to him to be sure that he had his attention. "What do I have to fight for?"

Severus was astounded to say the least. Harry knew what he was fighting for, why was he even asking this? Severus swallowed dryly. "Harry, you're fighting to save the Wizarding world, you know that."

"No Sev," Harry said quietly. "That's what _they_ have me fighting for; what do _I_ have?"

Severus blinked. The boy was right. _He_ wasn't fighting for the Wizarding world, that yoke was set upon him without his consent. "Well," Severus said uneasily. "You have your friends, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger. You wouldn't want to see anything happen to them or their families, would you?"

Harry laughed sardonically. "Yeah," he said, animosity dripping from his voice. "Ron and Hermione… They aren't my friends, not really." Severus arched his brow at this, but Harry continued without notice. "They continually try to appear innocent and concerned, while asking if I'm putting them in my will."

Severus blinked in surprise at this news; Harry simply allowed Granger and Weasley to be hangers-on?

"But you're right; I wouldn't want anything to happen to them or their family," Harry said, and sighed heavily as he slouched in his chair. "Severus," Harry said once more. "What do I have to fight for? I know the Wizarding world is counting on me, and I know it's probably just my Gryffindor arrogance, but I don't want to let them down. At the same time though, I can't see anything in it for me other than saving my own skin. What do I have to live for, Sev, just going back to the Dursleys? You know that's where I'll probably end up. I can't stay in the Wizarding world, you know everyone would hound me to no end if I killed Voldemort and lived here. I would have to hide myself away somewhere, and live my life under glamour charms if I ever went out in public… I could never just be me."

What's wrong with that? Severus wondered, staring at him in confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to go back?" For the life of him, Severus couldn't understand why Harry wouldn't desire to go back to the Dursleys and live like a king.

Harry, on the other hand, looked at Severus as though he had just lost his rocker. "Are you _insane_?" Harry asked in exasperation. "Go back there and live like a house-elf, being given nothing but scraps of leftover food and used clothing that doesn't even fit me?"

Severus looked at him in surprise. All this time, everyone had thought he had lived like a king until he set foot in Hogwarts. Severus was disgusted, not only with himself, but with Albus and the rest of the Wizarding world. When he'd asked about the boy's attire, Albus had brushed it off, saying it was some Muggle fad. Severus rose, and knelt by Harry, taking the boy's hands in his.

"Merlin, Harry!" Severus said; anguish filling his voice. "All this time you tried to tell me, only I wouldn't listen. I'm _so_ sorry." Severus looked up from their clasped hands when Harry sniffled, and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. This wasn't right, Harry had never cried, not in front of him. "Don't cry, Harry," he said softly. "Don't cry." He reached up and with the gentleness and concern for the boy, that he'd only discovered last year after Black died, he wiped Harry's tears away.

"Sev," Harry whispered softly, his voice trembling with tears. "I can't see a real reason for me to fight in this blasted war. I have nothing to live for. If I fight, either I die, or I go back to the status of a house-elf. You _know_ Dumbledore would never allow me to live on my own, or that I could live here in the Wizarding world if he did. I don't want to _be_ the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort or whatever stupid title they come up with; I just want to be _me_ and if I defeat him, I can't do that."

Severus' heart wrenched and he looked away. He knew Harry spoke the truth. That old codger would hide him away until it was time to battle the next Dark Lord. It was then, that he made a decision. He had put this off long enough. "Harry," he said softly. "You're wrong. There _is_ something for you to fight for."

"There is?" Harry asked, sniffling once more. Severus nodded, but didn't look at him. "What is it?"

Severus had been steeling himself for rejection, and at Harry's question, he looked up. Moving quickly, he grasped the boy's face gently in both hands and kissed him hard. He had expected a struggle when he felt the boy tense, but it never came. Instead, he felt Harry open his mouth eagerly as his tongue sought entrance, and heard him moan softly. They broke away after a few moments, panting for breath. "Harry," Severus murmured as he searched the boy's eyes finding none of the emotions there that he thought he would. "If that is not enough, I can give you another reason to fight _and win_."

Harry's breath was coming in shallow gasps, startled by the man's actions. "Please," he panted wantonly. Can it possibly be true? Harry wondered as he watched the man before him. Can he possibly feel the same; or is this just a ploy to get me to defeat Voldemort?

Severus smiled at him, and rose to his feet, holding out his hand. "Come with me," he said softly. Harry took his hand and Severus pulled him to his feet. Severus banished the chairs, food, drinks, table, fire, and even ashes, and returned the tables and chairs that were there before. He turned to smile at Harry once more, and led the way to his office.

* * *

Once inside, he huffed in disgust. This would not do. He released Harry's hand and moved away before banishing everything, and in its place, conjured a large four-poster with dark blue dressings, a roaring fire, soft, plush rugs, and dozens of floating candles. He looked to Harry and laughed when he saw his look of disbelief. "What?" Severus asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Didn't think that your old Potions Professor had it in him to be romantic?"

Harry just shook his head, making Severus laugh once more. "Harry," he murmured, and held out his hand to the boy. Harry took it and walked over to stand in front of him. Severus swallowed nervously, and looked toward the fire for a moment before returning his gaze. "Is – is this what you want?" Severus asked softly, his fear of rejection returning full force. Harry stepped closer, moving to stand between Severus' knees, and ran his fingers through the man's ebony hair. His breath hitched, and Severus looked at him in alarm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered. "Everything's perfect." Perfect, Severus wondered, but he had no more time to think on it because Harry's lips had found his own, and the boy – No, scratch that – man, he thought, was intoxicating.

Hands explored opposite bodies as heated kisses continued, and clothing removed. Severus drew Harry closer, and turning, laid him gently on the bed, covering him with his body. He kissed and licked his way down Harry's torso, and smiled when the young man was unable to keep his hands out of his hair. He sat up, and their arousals rubbed together. Harry groaned and closed his eyes at the contact. "Harry?" Severus whispered, and the man opened cloudy green eyes to look at him. "Are you sure that you want this?"

Harry nodded, and tried to draw the man down to him, but Severus shifted out of his grasp and he frowned. He saw the man reach for his wand, mutter a spell, and felt an unusual sensation on his backside. He gasped, and arched his hips when he felt Severus' fingers on him, massaging his ring of muscle, and a soft whimper escaped him when he felt them slip inside his body. After a few moments, he mewled in protest when they were withdrawn.

Severus chuckled softly, and muttered another spell, then shifted closer on the bed. He reached down and drew Harry up into a sitting position, wrapping the younger man's arms around his shoulders, then drew him onto his lap. "Are you ready?" Severus asked huskily, his breath caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded, and gasped once more, tightening his arms around Severus' neck as the man breached his body. Severus waited for him to adjust to the intrusion, and Harry signalled that he was ready by rocking slightly. Severus thrust into him slowly, until he was fully seated, then pulled out just as slowly only to push back in. "Oh, God…Sev!" Harry cried out breathlessly, his body going limp. "Yes! Oh,_Merlin_..."

Severus closed his eyes, relishing in the sounds of pleasure he was drawing from the younger man, and continued his slow, easy rhythm. Severus readjusted to hit Harry's prostate and he cried out again.

"Oh, Gods..." Harry panted, tightening his hold as he clung to the older man. "It feels _so_ good, Sev. Better than I ever imagined it would."

Severus paused in his thrusts, stunned. Harry's imagined this before, Severus wondered. Is he talking about imaging this with me, or someone else?

"Sev, what's wrong?" Harry asked, drawing back to look at him, confusion etched on his face.

"Nothing," Severus replied, reaching up, he removed Harry's arms from around his neck, then slid his cool, slender hands down the younger man's back as he lay him back down on the bed, arching his hips in his hands. Harry mewled once more at the sensations coursing through him, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Everything's fine."

Severus was also close, though he continued his leisurely pace. He took the young man's arousal in his hand, and stoked it in time to his renewed thrusts. All too soon, they were crying their completion.


	2. Chapter 2: Accusations

**Chapter 2:**

**Accusations:**

Harry sighed, wiping away tears as his thoughts returned to the present. The war was over, and as Severus had said, he had given him something to fight for, a reason to win the war and live. Not too far away, Draco stood over the bassinette that held his sleeping daughter, Abbey. He was glad that Severus had given him a reason to fight, but at the same time, he also felt hatred and betrayal whenever the man entered his thoughts.

Draco looked up in concern, hearing his husband's sigh. "Love, are you all right?"

Harry nodded with a tired smile. "Yeah," he said softly. "I was just thinking."

Draco moved over to him. "Thinking about Severus?" Harry nodded. Draco exhaled heavily as he knelt at Harry's feet, taking his hands gently. "I know you miss him, Harry," he said softly.

Harry was about to protest this, but Draco cut him off.

"It's all right, you should. I know you love me, but I also know that I'm not your first or even second love. Severus and Abbey are, and that's how it should be. I love you, Harry. I always have. I was _so_ happy when Severus asked me to take care of you, and my heart broke to know that he was only asking because he knew he wouldn't be here to do it himself. He was good at hiding his feelings, Harry, but he loved you. He loved you very much. I think that was one reason why he allowed himself to join with you, to get you to see you had something to fight for, a reason to live. I think he _knew_ that he wouldn't be coming back to you, and he wanted to leave something of his with you that symbolized his love for you."

Harry glared. "Symbolize his _love_ for me? He _killed_ Dumbledore!"

Draco said nothing and Harry sighed, wiping away fresh tears. "Bring her to me?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and turned, going to the bassinette and gently picking up the tiny baby. He returned, and placed her in Harry's arms, then bent to kiss his forehead before turning and leaving them in peace.

Tears fell silently from Harry's emerald eyes as he looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. She's beautiful, Sev, he thought as he gazed down at her to see the tidy black hair. Abbey opened her eyes and he smiled when he saw a deep blue gaze, knowing one day soon, that it would be onyx. She looks like us, Harry thought as he rocked her gently.

She has your hair, and eyes – my nose; thank Merlin; and my smile. Harry sighed heavily. I don't know where you are Sev. Merlin, why'd you do it? Harry exhaled heavily. I'm so angry with you; you betrayed not only me, but Dumbledore as well. He trusted you and you betrayed him! You killed him! And yet, looking at our daughter, I can't help but thank you, for giving her to me, giving me a reason to fight Voldemort and win, I can't help but love you, always. Harry smiled and moved his now sleeping daughter back to her bassinette. A calm and loving feeling settled over his heart as he watched her sleep before turning and going to find his husband.

* * *

Harry sighed and plopped down on a bench in a beautifully manicured park. It had been three years since that night that Draco had spoken to him, saying that it was all right for him to love Severus and Abbey more than he did him, and he'd become angry.

Yet, over the following years, Draco had pushed him more and more to have another child. Harry didn't tell him that he actually wanted one, he couldn't bring himself to be with Draco though he had tried many times, he couldn't even let the man kiss him anywhere but on the cheek or forehead. Every time he thought to allow this, his stomach felt like it tied in knots, and a sense that he would be betraying Severus came over him, though he couldn't bring himself to admit that he felt anything but hatred toward him, not even to himself after that night.

It was the fact that Harry would not allow Draco to touch him that brought on many fights, the worst of which was this morning, ending with him taking Abbey and leaving the manor grounds for the first time in almost four years.

Abbey had done nothing but whine and cry for Draco since they left, a trait of Draco's selfish behaviour he had always hated, that had rubbed off on her, and so after nearly two hours, he'd dropped her off at the Weasleys' house, telling Molly and Hermione that he needed some time alone. The Weasleys knew of the fights Harry and Draco had been in, and nodded when Harry instructed them not to allow Abbey to leave with Draco, if he came looking for her. They asked Harry what had happened but he brushed them off.

Harry then wandered into the park feeling glum, lost in his thoughts.

"Pardon me, Sir," a man's voice baring an Irish accent broke through his fog and he jumped in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn' mean ta startle yah," the man said when Harry looked up; his eyes misty with unshed tears. Harry blinked and the man came into focus. He was tall, but stood hunched over, and was rather gangly with thinning, shoulder-length hair just a shade or two lighter than the Weasleys', and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a red and white polo, tan trousers, and worn dark brown oxfords. "I was wonderin' if yah might know where I could find a Mister Harry Potter." Harry didn't answer, but eyed him suspiciously. He didn't sense hostility _or_ magic from the man before him. "I've bin searching for 'im for some time now," the man said. "I have a message for 'im."

"What's the message?" Harry asked finally.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir," the man said. "But I have orders that it's ta be delivered ta Mister Potter alone."

Harry watched him a moment longer before standing and replying. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. I'm not sure that Mister Potter wishes to be found."

"That's a shame, Sir," the man said as Harry turned to go. "Mister Snape will be greatly disappointed."

Snape… did he hear right, or were his ears playing tricks on him? Harry froze; his breath hitching as a mix of strong emotions flooded him. He turned slowly, eyeing the man in disbelief. "You're looking for Harry Potter to deliver a message from a _dead_ man?"

"_Dead_," the man asked. "Mister Snape's not dead. I talked ta' im a few days ago."

Wait... Had he heard right, he wasn't dead? Harry had to sit down as his heart thumped against his chest, his breathing became erratic as the mixed feelings of hate and hope, and love became a maelstrom within him. "Ar-are you talking about _Severus_ Snape?" Harry asked the man, swallowing nervously.

"Yes, yes," the man said lightly, sitting down on the bench beside Harry.

Harry swallowed once more. "A-and who are you?"

"Oh!" The man said incredulously. "Beggin' your pardon, sir, please forgive my rudeness! My name's Jackson, Jackson O'Malley."

"Please," Harry said. "Let me have the message." Harry saw Jackson look at him oddly and cut him off, as he was about to protest. "I'm the one you've been seeking. I'm Harry Potter."

"Are yah, now?" Jackson asked, and Harry nodded when the man smiled at him. "Well then," Jackson said with a grin. "I'm ta tell yah that Mister Snape has been lookin' for yah for some time. I believe he assumed that yah were with Mister Malfoy, but when he went ter the manor, he was unable to gain access through the wards."

This news shocked Harry, and he scowled. Draco had lied to him; he must have reset the wards to deny Severus entrance to the manor when he was working on them to prevent the press and fans from bothering Harry. Was Draco protecting him? Even though he was angry with Severus over Dumbledore's death, there was that part of him, the part of him that loved the father of his child, that had always hoped that his eyes had played tricks on him, and he hadn't really seen the man he loved kill his mentor. Was Severus really a killer? Had Draco reset the wards preventing him entry to the manor because he was trying to kill him as well? No, he thought and shook his head. That didn't make sense. Why then would he give him a child, a reason to fight and win?

"Please," Harry asked. "Take me to him." Jackson looked uneasy. "It's all right," Harry said, smiling reassuringly. "If you think of where he is, I can apparate us there."

"All right," Jackson said, standing to his feet. "I'm ready whenever yah are." Harry stood, Jackson took his hands, and Harry apparated them away. They arrived in a dark entryway, a pale, bluish light filtering in through the window. Harry glanced around noticing that unlike Malfoy manor, this one's furnishings were comfortable looking antique furniture. "Welcome to my home, Harry," Jackson said softly and without accent, making him turn with a start.

"This is y-your home? But I thought," Harry trailed off into silence as he looked around once more.

"I am sorry for the deception, Harry," Jackson said, drawing Harry's attention once more. "It was necessary however. I wasn't sure that Draco wasn't watching you." Harry studied Jackson suspiciously a moment before he continued. "As I told you, I was unable to enter the manor."

Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise when realization dawned on him; he knew this man's voice.

"S-Severus," Harry asked in a voice trembling with uncertainty. The man he knew as Jackson O'Malley nodded with a smile, and Harry stepped forward, running his hand over the man's cheek. "It's a disguise, but why?"

Severus nodded his smile fading. He stepped back quickly when Harry drew his wand, glaring at him angrily, and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Harry?" Severus asked, paling, and for the first time in Harry's recollection, _if_ this was indeed Severus, the man actually appeared afraid. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry was standing in front of him, trembling so badly that he could not hold his wand steady. "You – you killed him!" Harry cried, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Killed who?"

"Dumbledore," Harry yelled. "You killed him, I _saw_ you!"

"Harry," Severus said. "Please, believe me. It wasn't me."

"Yeah," Harry asked, his wand arm still shaking. "Who was it then?"

"It was Rodolphus Lestrange," Severus answered. "Bellatrix and several others suspected that I was a spy, and not working for Voldemort after all. Bellatrix had Voldemort's ear, and advised him to let Rodolphus join in the siege of Hogwarts disguised as me using the Polyjuice Potion."

"Prove it." Severus sighed heavily, and turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" Harry asked angrily.

"To prove to you that I didn't kill Albus," Severus replied softly. "Come with me."

Reluctantly, Harry lowered his wand, his hand still trembling, and followed Severus stiffly from the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Reunions

**Chapter 3:**

**Explanations and Reunions:**

Severus led the way to his study, and walking to the cabinet in the corner, withdrew a Pensieve, and turning to set it on the desk, he saw Harry look at him apprehensively. "It's all right, Harry," Severus said realizing why the younger man was uneasy. "You asked me to prove my innocence, and I intend to."

Severus looked at him for a moment, and then withdrew his wand, taking a deep breath. He placed the tip of the wand to his temple, and drew it away, pulling a thin, gossamer-like, silver thread with it, and released it into the Pensieve.

He did this a few times while Harry looked on, swallowing nervously as he sat down in the chair across the desk from the man. Finally, Severus swirled the gas-like substance with his wand, not trusting to take Harry into his thought, he decided to bring the memories to him.

"_Severus_," the voice of Dumbledore came as Harry watched an image of the man form before him out of the Pensieve. "_I want you to go locate Voldemort, and see if you can't find out anything new. I am aware that he hasn't been in the same location every time you are called._"

"_Do you think that wise, Sir?_" Harry heard Severus ask though he could not see any one but Dumbledore in the Pensieve. "_There are those who already suspect me of betrayal, especially since I did not appear at the Ministry to help them when the Order arrived to assist Potter and his friends._"

"_Ah, yes,_" Albus replied. "_Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus... Tell me, Severus, do you know of anyone among the Death Eaters who is still away on a mission? Or perhaps someone none of the others have heard or seen for a while?_"

"_Yes, Jackson O'Malley; Voldemort has him trying to get to Rufus Scrimgeour._"

"_Then, I suggest that you give yourself the glamour, using O'Malley's appearance. Make sure that Voldemort will not be able to remove it. Use it whenever you are off Hogwarts grounds in case there are new recruits, and they are on the look out for you. If you need assistance, you can come to me, as I'm sure you know._"

The image of Dumbledore rippled, but did not disappear as Harry continued to watch.

"_Hello, Severus. Welcome back._"

"_Thank you, Sir._"

"_Were you able to find out anything?_"

"_Yes sir, quite a bit, actually, and it is not good._"

Harry saw the gaseous Dumbledore's expression sombre. "_I see._"

"_Sir, I heard Bellatrix arguing with Narcissa, and I also heard something about a mission given to Draco. It didn't sound good._"

The gaseous Dumbledore nodded. "_What all did you hear?_"

"_Well, Bellatrix was scolding Narcissa for thinking that she could trust me. She said something about the Unbreakable Vow. They're up to something, sir. Someone's parading around as me._"

"_Have you any idea who it could be?_"

"_No, but from the sound of the conversation, it wasn't just me they were trying to prove as traitor, but Narcissa as well._"

"_Yes… Do you know what mission has been given to Draco?_"

"_No, Sir._"

"_Very well, Severus. I would like you to do everything you can to find out what his mission is._"

"_Yes, sir,_" Harry heard Severus' voice reply and the image of Dumbledore floating above the Pensieve faded as another took its place and Harry recognized Draco.

"_So put me in detention!_" The gaseous form of Draco said, and Harry gave a start. He remembered that statement from the conversation Severus had with Draco, which he had spied on, having snuck out of Professor Slughorn's party. "_Report me to Dumbledore!_"

"_You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things._"

"_You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!_"

"_Listen to me; I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco -_"

"_Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!_"

"_What's your plan?_"

"_It's none of your business!_"

"_If you tell me what you're trying to do, I can assist you -_"

"_I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!_"

Severus prodded the silvery substance in the Pensieve, and they swirled once more.

"So - so you were trying to get him to tell you what he was really up to?" Harry stammered nervously and Severus nodded. "But how do you know it was Rodolphus?"

"Watch," Severus said, and prodded the gases in the Pensive once more. This time, the form of Jackson O'Malley emerged.

"_You called, my Lord?_"

"_Yes, O'Malley._" Harry was surprised to hear the voice of Voldemort come from the Pensieve. "_Have you gotten any closer to Scrimgeour?_"

"_No, my Lord, he is well protected. Scrimgeour was head of the Auror department; he is no fool. I have a plan to get to him though, I remain hopeful. It will not be long now._"

"_My Lord?_" Harry recognized the voice of Bellatrix. "_We just received the signal from Malfoy. Everything is ready._"

"_And Rodolphus?_" The voice of Voldemort asked.

"_He's ready. He took the Polyjuice Potion a short while ago. It will last until the mission's completed. Dumbledore just left Hogwarts. Malfoy said he heard from Rosmerta that Dumbledore said he was going to the Hog's Head for a drink._"

"_And Snape?_"

"_We're not certain, my Lord. Malfoy claims that he tried to discover the plan, but no one has seen him except during classes and meals. We think Dumbledore has him off on some mission, but we're not positive._"

There was a pause, and Harry looked up, but Severus shook his head. "_Very well. Just make sure he's out of the way. It would not do for him to discover he's merely a pawn, and Rodolphus managed to get a sample to use for the Polyjuice Potion._"

Severus sighed as he rose to his feet, and was about to return the Pensieve to the cabinet when Harry spoke. "S-so it really wasn't you."

"No, Harry," Severus confirmed. "It was not. I knew something bad was about to happen, but Voldemort held O'Malley back, to further discuss the plan to get to Scrimgeour."

"But, why would he want to get to him?"

"Well, I believe, as did Dumbledore, that Voldemort wanted to take over the Ministry itself. He was not ready to reveal himself in your fifth year, he had not planned on meeting Dumbledore at the Ministry that night, and had hoped to be there, get the prophesy, take care of you and be gone by the time Dumbledore showed up."

"So-so, what happened to you? Why didn't you come back?"

"Well, I think that would be quite obvious, Harry," Severus replied. "Rumour was you had seen me kill Dumbledore. The Ministry was looking for me, believing that I really killed him. No one would have given me a chance to explain what happened; the Minister would have likely sent me to Azkaban without a trial." I could not go back to Voldemort, nor could I return to Hogwarts. So, I went to the only place that no one would count on me going."

"Where?" Harry asked curiously.

"Here," Severus replied, waving his arm in a sweeping arch, indicating the house in which they stood.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Rodolphus…"

"Yes, what about him?"

"I-I chased him, thinking he was you, a-and he asked me about using his magic against him."

"What do you mean, 'his magic against him'?"

"W-well, do you - you remember Professor Slughorn told you I was a natural at Potions?"

"Yes, what about it? You were."

"W-well, I – what?"

"You were a natural, Harry."

"B-but, you – you always made it a point to pick on me. I felt like a failure. You gave me failing grades."

Severus sighed heavily. "There were two reasons for that, one that I'm ashamed of… That being that I was taking my anger at James out on you."

"And the other?"

"I was trying to push you, get you to realize you're potential. Now, what were you saying?"

Harry was about to speak, and then something hit him. "Wait," he said uncertainly. "What about Professor Trelawney?"

"What about her?"

"S-she told me that you had been listening at the door when she had her interview with Dumbledore."

Severus signed heavily, and sat down. There was no way out of this one. He swallowed hard. This was one reason he hated James so much. James had saved his life, no matter how loath he was to admit it, and he had unknowingly handed him and Lily over to Voldemort that night. He had thought that Voldemort would just capture the child the prophesy spoke of, he had not known that Lily and James would be killed, nor that he would try to kill Harry.

He had merely thought Voldemort would raise him to be a Death Eater, and it was because Lily died protecting him, that the boy was now marked. Yes, he knew. He had realized it when Voldemort had vanished, and the child remained. It was then that he had gone to Dumbledore for protection, having realized Voldemort was not all-powerful, as he would lead everyone to believe.

"Sev?"

Severus swallowed hard. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know, didn't realize…"

Harry was quiet for a long moment. On one hand, he was happy to know that Severus hadn't killed his friend and mentor, but on the other, it was because of Severus that his parents had died.

"Harry," Severus said after a moment, but the young wizard didn't respond. "Harry," Severus tried again, as he walked over and knelt before him, and took the younger wizard's hands. "I understand that you're upset with me, but please listen."

Silence met Severus' request, so he continued.

"I made a mistake, one that cost your parents their lives, but please understand I am not wholly to blame. It's true that I forced James and Lily into hiding under the Fidelius charm because I went to Voldemort with what I learned from Trelawney's interview. I was forced to lay low when I found out that James, Lily, Dumbledore, Black and Lupin suspected that there was a spy in their midst. I thought that they had caught on to me. Rumour was that Black was their Secret Keeper, and you know what things between us were like when we were in school."

Severus paused, smiling slightly, but Harry didn't respond, and his smile faded.

"Harry," he murmured. "I stayed quiet and alert. I didn't even appear before Voldemort when he summoned the Death Eaters to meetings. It was agony, but I knew that they were watching, I'd heard talk of trying to uncover a spy. It was then that Black suggested that your parents make Pettigrew their Secret Keeper. Harry," Severus pleaded as he searched the young man's vacant eyes for a moment before lowering his gaze. "Pettigrew was the one who betrayed them. He was their friend remember? I am not trying to pass blame here; I have had to live with my mistakes and the guilt that comes with them. I didn't even know that Pettigrew had joined Voldemort."

Severus started when he felt a teardrop hit his hand, and he looked up once more to see tears rolling down Harry's cheeks. "Harry," Severus began, but the young wizard cut him off.

"You're right, Sev," he cried in anguish, and withdrew his hands from Severus' grasp, and buried his face as he cried. "God, I'm such a fool!"

"No, Harry, you're not," Severus murmured as he reached up and drew the young wizard's hands away, caressing his cheek. "You were right all those years ago – partially at least. I was no longer working for Voldemort, but I had been, and after your fourth year, when you said that he'd returned, Dumbledore asked me to return to him, only this time as a spy for the Order. It would have been stupid of you to trust me fully." Severus sighed heavily before he continued. "I know that I am at least partially to blame for your parents' death, Harry. I will accept whatever punishment you decide is fitting."

"What?" Harry asked, raising his head to look at the man. "No, Sev, you've punished yourself enough over the years. I-I couldn't do anything like that…"

"Harry," Severus drawled. "What was that you were saying about Rodolphus?"

"What? Oh. Well, as I was saying, I thought that he was you, and I chased him. You said that you remembered Professor Slughorn saying that I was a natural."

"Yes," Severus confirmed.

"I - I'm not sure if it was really you," Harry murmured, smiling slightly.

"Not sure if what was really me?" Severus asked quietly as he searched Harry's face.

"I-I hurt Draco," Harry muttered, lowering his gaze in shame. "I used a spell I'd never used before – I didn't even know what it did. I had gone in to use the bathroom, and he drew his wand and attacked me, I ducked and used the only spell that came to mind. I'd never used that one before, but it was all I could think of. The next thing I knew, Draco was really hurt, and bleeding all over, and you, or at least I think it was you, came in to see what was going on."

"Yes, that was me. I had to give you detention, and yell at you to keep Draco from suspecting anything. I didn't know then if he could be trusted, he was working for Voldemort, after all."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Then, you saw my Potions book in my mind."

"Really?" Severus asked, arching a brow with innocent curiosity.

"Yes," Harry answered. "It was one that Professor Slughorn lent to me until I could get my own. I followed some of the notes made by someone who called himself 'The Half-Blood Prince', and found out by watching Hermione, that Libatius Borage had been wrong about how to make the potions in _Advanced Potion Making_. It was then that I realized that the Prince, as I had come to call him, was teaching me things that you and Slughorn had tried, and I was retaining the information."

Harry paused, and Severus merely nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, Professor Slughorn only lent me the book until I received my own. Hermione was livid, but I just couldn't give it back, not now that I was learning so much. My own book came, and I switched the covers, keeping the Prince's under the guise of a brand new book. I hid the book when you asked me to bring it, I-I didn't want it to be taken, and showed you Ron's instead."

Harry paused and swallowed hard.

"Then, when I chased Rodolphus and cast some of the spells in the Prince's book, he said that I was using his own magic against him… Are the Lestranges really half bloods? Had that book really belonged to Rodolphus, then?"

Severus shook his head slowly.

"No, Harry," he said quietly. "That book was mine, handed down to me by my mother, Eileen Prince. Those notes were mine. I tried several potions in it when my mother told me that nothing came out right, and made notes in it when I found what worked."

"Severus?" Harry asked uncertainly. "If that was indeed your book, you taught me more in my sixth year than you ever did before. Was it wrong of me to keep something I learned so much from?"

Severus sighed.

"That is a hard question to answer, Harry," he murmured. "I must say that it was rather disappointing to see one of my spells used in such a way, against another student. I had hid the book in hopes that it wouldn't happen. Draco was such a self-centred prat, a little prince in his own right. I wanted you to bring me the book because he said that you had attacked him with a spell he'd never heard of. I knew that the only way that he could have been hit with an unknown spell was if it had come from my book."

Severus rolled his eyes and continued, "He always had a tendency to play up the circumstances. Dumbledore had me watching him since he set foot in Hogwarts. I did what I had to do in order to maintain my status as a loyal Death Eater. It took a lot of explaining to make Voldemort grant me leniency when I returned to him after ignoring so many summons over the years."

"Then he-he didn't?" Harry asked, and Severus shook his head. Harry sighed in relief, and slouched in his chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Sev, I'm so sorry, if I'd have known what that spell did, I wouldn't have used it."

"There was no way that you could have known, Harry," Severus replied. "I didn't put notes on it because I didn't want anyone to know what it did. In hindsight, I should have, but I was young and stupid. There was no way to test such a spell at Hogwarts."

"Sev," Harry murmured, as he reached out and touched the unfamiliar face of Jackson O'Malley. "Please, take it off."

"I can't," Severus whispered, lowering his gaze. "It _was_ a disguise; one Albus asked me to use during the war. Albus assisted me in making it so that Voldemort would be unable to remove it. By that time, Voldemort knew I was a spy, and would have killed me if he'd known who I really was, or would have continued to use me as a pawn. Since Albus is gone, it's become a curse. I cannot remove it alone."

Harry's heart fell, and he lowered his head. All these years and he might never look upon the face of his love again. Suddenly, an idea dawned on him, and raised his eyes to meet those unfamiliar sapphires of Jackson. "D-do you think the glamour would come off if I helped you?"

Severus cocked his head a moment. "It might," he said in a non-committed tone. Harry nodded, waved his wand in an intricate pattern before Severus, and muttered a spell. He smiled when a shimmer appeared around him, and the guise of Jackson O'Malley faded into nothing. Severus sighed in relief to have his own appearance back, and arched an ebony brow when he saw fresh tears rolling down the young wizard's cheeks.

"_Merlin_, Severus," Harry whispered. "I missed you so _much_! I thought you were dead! No one had seen or heard from you, the Ministry was looking for you, thinking you'd killed Albus, but no one ever saw you again after that night."

"You-you missed me, Harry?" Severus asked, taken aback. "You were just trying to apprehend me, or _kill_ me, I don't know which, and now you're saying you missed me?"

"Sev, I don't think I would have been able to do either of those things. No matter which I chose our daughter would be without a father."

"Ou-our daughter?" Severus asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes, Sev," said Harry. "She was my reason…the reason you gave me to fight and win over Voldemort. She's the love of my life, Sev," he whispered, and Severus caught his eye. "That is, aside from you."

"Me?" Severus asked uncertainly. He had often hoped that Harry might love him, but upon seeing the article about his marriage to Draco, that hope had been dashed. He had only been looking for Harry to ask his help in ridding himself of that accursed disguise.

"Yes, Sev," Harry said softly. "I love _you_." Severus exhaled a trembling breath at Harry's revelation. "I have for a long time. I was heartbroken when I thought I'd never see you again… but I refused to believe that you were dead. I never gave up hope – that is, until today."

"Harry," Severus said softly, drawing him close, running his fingers through the young man's dark locks. "But… _Why_, what would give you cause to think that I was dead? I'm not a careless person, I knew how Voldemort thought, and knew how to protect myself from him."

"Draco," Harry said, sobbing into Severus' chest.

Severus scowled, and tightened his hold on Harry. He held him as he cried his relief. After a long moment, he cleared his throat. "Perhaps," he said in defeat. "It would be better if you _were_ with Draco."

Harry raised his head, a look of shock on his tear-streaked face. "_What_?" He couldn't believe his ears; Severus was turning him away after all this time?

Severus shifted uneasily, releasing his hold and moving away. "Harry," he said softly. "I lied." He sighed heavily when Harry gazed at him in confusion. "The glamour," he clarified. "It wasn't a complex spell. It didn't need two people to remove it. I - I just couldn't do it." Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion and disbelief at what he was hearing. "I'm," Severus broke off and looked away, unable to finish his sentence.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry whispered. "It's my fault. You're a Squib, and it's my fault." Severus had flinched when the words tumbled from Harry's mouth, but he looked up and shook his head.

"Harry, it's not your fault," Severus said. "You did nothing wrong. It was my mistake; one I made over twenty years ago. I-I suppose you'll want nothing to do with me now," he said hurriedly.

Severus stood, and started to walk away, when Harry called after him.

"Severus Sebastian Snape! What on _Earth_ are you talking about?" Severus stopped and turned to gaze down at him, an ebony brow arched curiously. Harry stood and strode over to him, glaring. "I would rather _die_ than go back to that bastard! He lied to me, he's tried to push me into extending my family against my will, he's managed to get in the good graces of _our_ daughter, and he's kept _us_ apart! I wouldn't care if you were a _Muggle_, Severus. It's _you_ that I want to be with."

To prove his point, Harry reached up, and drew him down for a kiss.

Taken by surprise at Harry's revelation, Severus didn't realize what was happening until he felt Harry's tongue gliding over his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. He moaned deep in his throat, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against him as he took control of their kiss and devoured him hungrily.

"Stay with me?" Severus asked huskily when they broke apart.

Harry groaned at the lost heat of Severus' mouth on his. "I never want to be anywhere else," Harry replied breathlessly, and Severus' mouth found his once more. Harry turned them around, never breaking their kiss, he steered Severus back over toward the desk before finally breaking their contact.

"Harry?" Severus asked his voice filled with uncertainty.

"Shhh," Harry crooned, and reached down to unfasten his trousers. Severus swallowed dryly as he watched Harry undress, toeing his shoes off, dropping his trousers carelessly, and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. "Severus," Harry murmured huskily as he moved closer. "I want you so much."

Severus swallowed once more, and cleared his throat nervously as Harry pushed him back against the desk. Severus grasped the edge of the desk, his face flushing nervously. "Harry," he said breathlessly. "I don't think–" but he fell silent when Harry gently placed a finger to his lips.

"Please, Sev," Harry begged. "It's been so long… Make love to me, _please_." Harry thrust his hips against Severus' as he spoke. The man groaned at the friction, and closed his eyes briefly before gazing into pleading emerald ones.

"This isn't the place for that," Severus said quietly, and Harry's heart fell. He cried out suddenly when Severus swept him off his feet, and flung his arms around the man's neck to steady himself as the thought of toppling backwards flew through his mind, but then he felt Severus draw him closer, holding him securely. Severus smiled gently when Harry drew back to look at him curiously. "I said this wasn't the place for that, Harry," he said softly. "I didn't say no."

A few minutes later, they had mounted the stairs, and entered a dark room. Harry looked at Severus curiously, but the man ignored him as he paused and flipped the switch that ignited the old oil lamps. Harry gasped when he saw that they were in an elegant bedroom that bore the same deep blue dressings the man had conjured the day that they had joined.

"Harry," Severus said, drawing his attention. "A-are you sure about this?" Severus' old insecurities were rising once again. He had no doubt that the man loved him after all, but couldn't understand why he would wish to be with a Squib.

"Yes, Severus," Harry reaffirmed. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Severus nodded, and moving to the bed, set Harry upon it gently. He started to draw away, but Harry pulled him back, and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Severus moaned as Harry laid back, drawing him down atop him, and running his fingers back through his hair. "_Merlin_," Severus groaned when they broke for air. "It _has_ been _so_ long." Harry drew him back, and began kissing him in earnest.

They broke apart once more a few minutes later, panting heavily. Severus moved, and opened a drawer in the bedside table, pulling out a tube of lubricant. "Sev?" Harry asked as he watched the man open the tube and squeeze some clear liquid onto his fingers.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked when he noticed the uncertain look on the younger man's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry murmured. "It's just… I don't want you to prepare me with anything else. I want to feel you inside me. I-it's been so long, Sev… please – nothing else."

Severus watched him for a moment, but nodded. He gazed into Harry's eyes as he moved his hand down between the younger man's legs, and gently slid his oil-slicked finger over his opening. Harry gasped at the contact, and arched his hips as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and bit his lip. Please, he thought. Don't let this be another dream!

"Harry?" Severus asked; his voice filled with concern.

"I'm all right," gasped Harry, opening his eyes as he willed himself to relax. "Please."

Following Harry's wishes, Severus withdrew his oil-slicked finger once he thought the younger man was ready for him. Harry opened his eyes, releasing a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, saw Severus disrobe and slick the head and shaft of his penis, and looked up at the man wantonly.

When he had finished, Severus gazed down into the cloudy emerald eyes that had haunted his dreams. He knelt on the bed between Harry's legs as the younger man drew them up, opening himself to allow him room to move. "Are you sure about this, Harry?" Severus asked wanting to allow him every opportunity to back out of something that he might regret later. "I don't want to hurt you… in any way."

Harry swallowed dryly, and nodded. He might be nervous, but he wasn't planning on backing down from something he had wanted for nearly four years – once more feeling the man he loved inside him. "I'm sure," he confirmed softly. "Please, Sev… I – I want this."

Severus nodded.

He took hold of Harry's wrists, and drew him gently into a sitting position. He reached out and caressed his face before drawing him closer for a slow, passionate kiss. He broke away a moment later, and pulled Harry onto his lap. "Are you _sure_ that you don't want to be more prepared?"

"Yes," Harry answered over the lump in his throat.

Severus nodded his ascent and adjusted so that the head of his penis grazed Harry's opening. He felt Harry tense, and wrap his arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly.

"Its okay, Harry," Severus murmured, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I don't wish to hurt you. Relax, and we'll go slowly."

Harry nodded against Severus' neck. "All right," he whispered, still clinging to the older man. He took a deep breath and willed his muscles to ease their tension. "I'm ready."

Severus shifted once more, making sure that he was in line with Harry's opening, and thrust gently. Harry gasped when his lover breached his body, and tightened his hold on the man as he squeezed his eyes shut against the painful intrusion.

"Harry?" Severus asked worry filling his voice. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" Harry said through clenched teeth. "I'll be all right. Can you j-just give me a moment?"

"Okay, Harry," Severus said, and encircled the younger man in his arms, holding him protectively. He waited, his head bowed to Harry's shoulder, and his eyes closed, listening to Harry's breathing while it regulated once more.

"All right," Harry said a few moments later. "I'm ready."

Severus raised his head, and opened his eyes, drawing back to gaze in the younger man's, searching them. Harry swallowed dryly, and nodded. Severus released his hold on him, sliding his hands down to rest on Harry's hips before gently thrusting against him once more, working his way inside. Harry gasped once more, and Severus paused.

"No!" Harry cried out, his breath coming heavily once more. "Don't stop – _please_!"

Severus searched his eyes once more. "I don't want to hurt you, Harry," he murmured.

"_Please_," Harry begged, and wrapped his legs around Severus' waist. "Don't stop."

Severus nodded slowly, before pulling Harry closer and kissing away his tears of pain before capturing his lips as he thrust against him, easing his way into the tight heat of the younger man. His movements were slow and fluid, and he withdrew only slightly before thrusting inside once more, each time moving a little closer to his goal.

Their kisses were passionate, intended to distract Harry from the pain and discomfort, and they worked. In a matter of minutes, Severus seated himself fully within the younger man. He paused, waiting for Harry to get used to his full intrusion, but as he waited, a thought kept pestering him. Why is he so tight? He's married to Draco and has been for years… Why would my intrusion cause him pain? It is as though he were a virgin.

His musings drew to a halt however, when Harry signalled him that he was ready to continue, by rolling his hips. Severus reached up and withdrew the younger man's arms from around his neck, and pulled back slightly. "I know what you'll like," Severus murmured, and in his mind, Harry replayed their last encounter. To his surprise, however, Severus shifted on the bed to lie beneath him, and then laid back against the pillows, leaving Harry perched atop him.

"Sev?" Harry asked, looking bewildered.

"Shhh," Severus crooned, and placed his hands on Harry's hips, guiding him forward as he thrust his hips against him. Harry gasped at feeling Severus deeper than he had before, and moaned softly as his body went almost completely limp. "Like this, Harry," Severus murmured as he watched the younger man's eyes close, and his head lull. "You like that, don't you?" Harry merely moaned in response.

Severus smiled when he felt Harry take over the motions that he's been guiding him through, and allowed his hands to glide down and rest upon the man's thighs. "That's it, Harry," Severus whispered. "Just like that. Merlin, that feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" Harry cried out breathlessly. "Gods, Sev. I'm so close! Touch me. Please – touch me!"

Severus complied by wrapping his hand around Harry's shaft and stroked him gently. Harry gasped at the sensations coursing through him at the feel of Severus' hand upon him, and began rolling his hips in earnest against Severus' thrusts.

"Oh, Merlin," Severus cried in his honeyed baritone.

"Yes," Harry whimpered, riding him in a feral manner. "So close, Sev. I'm so close."

"Let go, Harry," Severus urged. "Give it to me."

"Merlin, Sev," Harry said breathlessly, rocking against the man in wild abandon. "I want to. Come with me," he pleaded. "Come inside me, Sev. Please, come for me!"

Severus groaned as Harry's words pushed him over the edge, and his body began to tremble. Harry cried out once more as Severus' quivering member caressed his prostate; he followed Severus over the edge to release. He collapsed against the man's chest, both of them sweaty and breathing hard. It was a few moments before either found the strength to move.

When he managed to get his limbs under him, Harry raised himself up, and moaned as he felt Severus' shaft slowly easing from his body. A sense of emptiness came over him, combining with a sense of being complete once more, and he rolled to the side. Laying his head upon Severus' chest, he slid his leg over the older man's, and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

"Harry?" Severus asked, but received no immediate response. "Harry?"

"Shhh," was Harry's sleepy reply. "Just hold me, Sev. I'm not going anywhere. We can talk later." He yawned then gave another sigh of contentment after cuddling close to the man he loved.

"Goodnight, Harry," he heard the man whisper, and felt strong arms encircle him protectively. He tried to muster a response but he was fading quickly. He felt a soft touch on his brow as the man's cool lips ghosted over his skin before sleep finally claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4: Frustration and Pain

**Chapter 4:**

**Frustration and Pain:**

"Uuahhh!" Draco screamed, seething. He stormed through the house wreaking anything and everything he could. He had thought he had been patient. Yeah, right, he thought angrily as he sat down, fuming. Patient wasn't the word to describe his attitude toward Harry when it came to waiting for him to get on with his life, but was the only one he could think of.

"Three_years_," he bellowed at no one in particular, and slammed his fist down on the antique cherry wood desk in front of him. He had tried being nice, telling Harry that it was all right that he didn't come first, or even second in his heart, but it had been three years – _three years_ since Severus had gotten the Golden Boy pregnant, left him behind, and disappeared to who-knows-where. No one had seen or heard from Severus since.

Potter's so-called _friends_, Weasley and Granger had turned their backs on him when they found out that Severus was Abbey's father. Draco had seen this opening, and had spoken to him when he'd returned to Hogwarts', laying the foundation of peace, and the foundations for keeping Harry all to himself. When he had seen the boy's power when Harry'd cast that unknown curse at him, he had changed his mind about joining Voldemort, finally realizing that Harry could indeed defeat the Dark Lord.

That had been one of the reasons behind his hesitancy when faced with the task of killing Dumbledore. He knew that Harry admired the old fool, but before he was able to choose a course of action, Severus had appeared and taken all the credit. Rumour had it, Harry had even seen him do it, but that was impossible, considering that he'd been alone with the man on the Astronomy Tower.

He found out later that Severus hadn't killed Dumbledore, but that it was really Rodolphus Lestrange. Draco had then made it a point of apologizing for what had happened; telling Harry, that Voldemort had blackmailed him with his parents' lives, playing on the boy's sympathies.

He made sure that he was there for Harry when his '_friends'_ had left him to face raising his child alone. He had asked Harry to live with him, and had even gone so far as to reset the wards so that Harry could go out on the grounds and have some peace, not bothered by the press after he had defeated Voldemort.

Draco growled as he came back to the present. I gave him three _years_ of my _life_, he thought angrily. Still, he turns me away! He had thought that he had everything planned so perfectly, and still, Harry had walked out on him. How was that even _possible_?

Angrily, he swept his arm across his desk, sending papers flying, and picture frames crashing to the floor. He stood and stalked from the room, leaving the mess for the house-elves to clean up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Hermione and Molly plopped down in the wooden chairs around the kitchen table, utterly exhausted. They had watched Abbey for three hours, and she had done nothing but whine for Harry and Draco, throwing a temper tantrum when she could not get her way.

Fred and George had shown up, and she had finally stopped crying. Mrs. Weasley had then pushed them out of the house after pulling George aside to give him Harry's instructions, sending them on their way and asking them to entertain the child for a while so that she and Hermione could have a break.

"I just _don't_ understand it," Molly said as she slouched in her chair, exhaling heavily. "Harry and Draco have fought before, but I can't_believe_ that it could be so bad that Harry would just up and leave, not allowing Draco to even see the child that's like his own daughter."

Hermione sighed, leaning her upper body on the table, lowered her head to the cool wooden surface, and mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Molly asked, looking curiously at the woman she thought of like a second daughter.

Hermione sighed once more, and raised her head. "I said, Harry's told us before that Draco has told him that he doesn't think Severus is coming back. No one knows where he is, or even if he's alive. Maybe that has something to do with it. Ron and I may not have liked it, but Severus _is_ the girl's real father. Harry has every right not to allow Draco to see her."

Molly's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"You're right, of course," she said. "I just wish that he'd told us what had happened rather than brushing us off."

"Me, too," Hermione replied, lowering her head tiredly.

Molly rose stiffly to her feet. "Come on, dear," she said gently, urging Hermione up from the table. "You've never dealt with little ones before, and it has been quite a while since I have. Let's get some rest while we can. Fred and George took Abbey to their shop; they'll be back in a few hours."

Hermione nodded, following Molly slowly from the room, and off to take a nap.

* * *

Harry shifted in his sleep, and woke with a start, gasping as pain wracked his body.

"Harry?" Severus asked, looking at him in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he replied, but grimaced when pain shot through him once more when he moved.

Severus sat up, sliding gently from beneath him. "No, you're not," he said sternly. "What's wrong?"

"My muscles are just stiff," Harry said with a grunt. "That's all."

Severus arched an ebony brow, not certain if Harry was being truthful with him. He studied the younger man, noticing that he moved gingerly, yet it seemed to be more than just sore muscles. He moved off the bed, and Harry rolled over to lie on his stomach.

It was then, that Severus noticed a dark, reddish-brown streak from Harry's inner thigh to the back of his leg. He bent closer, and caused the man to jump when he touched it. When Harry jumped, Severus noticed a red substance trickle down his leg from his opening.

"You're_bleeding_!" Severus cried in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry looked at him over his shoulder with a pained expression. "I - I missed you so much, Sev," he replied sadly. "I wanted to feel you inside me." He shifted and grimaced once more, but ignored the pain and sat up, slowly turning to face the dark haired man. "I've wanted to feel you inside me ever since the first time. Nothing else mattered, I'm sorry Sev."

Severus sighed and took Harry's face in his hands. "Harry," he said earnestly. "I may have really hurt you. Who knows if the bleeding has actually stopped, it's been nearly half an hour. What you did was _extremely_ dangerous."

Harry pulled out of Severus' grasp and lowered his gaze in shame. "Bring me my wand," he said softly.

"Where is it?" Severus asked, rising to his feet.

"Downstairs," Harry answered. "In the study with my clothes."

Severus nodded, and turned to leave while Harry fell back against the pillows, sighing heavily. "Now I've done it," he muttered angrily to himself, and smacked the bed with his fist. "He won't have anything to do with me now." He lay there a few moments, cursing himself and exhaled deeply, rubbing his eyes as Severus entered the room.

"Here you are, Harry," Severus said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, holding out the younger wizard's wand.

Harry shook his head as he lowered his hands and opened his eyes. "You'll have to do it, Sev," he answered quietly.

"Harry," Severus said. "I can't, you know that."

Harry shook his head once more and moved slowly as he rolled onto his stomach, grimacing at the pain. He sighed in relief when he lay flat once more. "Trust me, Sev," he murmured over his shoulder. "You can."

"Harry," Severus said uncertainly. "Are you sure about this? I'm no more than a Squib right now."

"Yes, Sev. You can do this," Harry answered firmly. "I know you can."

Severus exhaled heavily, steeling himself for what was to come. Harry trusted him; this thought comforted him more than he could say. "All right," he said after a moment. "I-I've never done this before, what do I do?"

Harry flushed with embarrassment. He'd never thought that he'd have to direct this man step-by-step. "All right," he murmured, and cleared his throat nervously. "Y-you have to – to," he broke off and exhaled heavily into the pillow, burying his face.

"Harry?" Severus asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled in reply, turning his head to the side once more. "It's just embarrassing, that's all." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "You'll need to slide my wand up inside me; it'll hurt only upon entry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever done this before?" Severus asked, jealousy filling him.

"No," Harry answered. "But, I have heard of it being done. You _must_ do this Sev, if I did, I could cause more harm than good. Do it, now… _please_?"

Severus nodded, and swallowed hard before he pushed the tip of Harry's wand passed his opening, Harry cried out in pain before biting down on his lip, and squeezing his eyes shut. "Harry?" Severus asked; his voice filled with concern as he paused. "Are you all right?"

"I will be," grunted Harry in reply, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

"Is that good enough?"

"No," Harry grimaced. "It needs to be as far within me as you can get it, and still be able to withdraw it."

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry," Severus said gently.

"I know," panted Harry. "We need to do this though; it will only hurt when entering me."

Severus nodded. "Are you ready?"

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the pillow beneath him and buried his head. "Yes," he answered in a muffled voice. "Do it."

Severus' heart wrenched when he proceeded to slide the young wizard's wand within his broken body, causing Harry to cry out in agony. He moved slow, trying to ease the young man's pain, but his cries did not cease until Severus halted, Harry's wand embedded to the hilt within him.

"Harry?"

"I'm – okay," Harry panted. "J-just – give me – a – moment."

"All right, Harry," Severus said quietly, and fell silent.

A few moments passed, and Harry's breathing eased. He turned his head to the side once more and exhaled deeply. "Okay Sev," he murmured.

"What do I do?"

"I need to touch you," Harry answered. "You need to stay where you are, to remove my wand when it's time, just give me your hand." Severus reached up, but was unable to sustain his weight evenly, and hold Harry's hand at the same time. Instead, he leaned as close to the younger wizard as he could, supporting his weight on his arm. Harry reached out and clamped his hand tightly around Severus' wrist. "Now, I need you to think of a healing spell, and repeat the incantation as you withdraw my wand."

"Harry, I can't," Severus argued. "I don't have any magical ability left."

"_Severus_!" Harry cried. "Don't worry about that, just concentrate on what I told you. As you repeat the incantation, withdraw the wand slowly."

"Al-all right, Harry," Severus stammered nervously, and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. He concentrated on what Harry told him, and felt a warm tingle work its way through his body, as the warmth exited through Harry's wand, and he repeated the incantation, he slowly withdrew the wand. Realization hit him suddenly, that Harry was transferring his magic to him so that he could heal him. He swallowed nervously, knowing that the young wizard was taking another dangerous risk, but continued with the incantations.

Harry sighed in relief when the tip of his wand slipped from his body, and all the pain that he'd been in vanished. His grasp on Severus' wrist loosened, and he rolled over to gaze up at the older man sleepily. "Thank you, Sev," he mumbled, and sighed once more.

"Never again, Harry," said Severus quietly. "Do you hear me? You are never doing that again." Harry blinked, and was surprised when the man lay down next to him and wrapped him in his arms. "I never want to hurt you."

Harry nodded and swallowed over the lump that formed in his throat. "All right, Sev," he whispered, and held the man close. "I promise; it won't happen again." He was quiet for a while; enjoying the closeness with the man that he realized now, he had never stopped loving, no matter what he thought the man had done. He combed his fingers through the soft, silky strands of ebony hair, relishing in the feel against his fingers. "Sev?" Harry whispered after a moment.

"Mmm?" Severus mumbled; his eyes closed blissfully, allowing the younger wizard free rein.

"Do you have any Blood-Replenishing Potion? I think it would be a good idea."

"No," Severus answered. "There's nothing here."

"Is there a lab?"

"Yes, it's in the basement."

"All right. Do you know if all the necessary ingredients are there?"

"Yes, but nothing's fresh."

"Can you take me there?"

"Harry, I don't think that's such a good idea. You've been through a lot today already."

"Sev," Harry murmured, craning his neck to look at the man, who opened his eyes slowly at the unexpected movement. "You said yourself that I could have lost a lot of blood. Please, take me there."

"All right," Severus answered; he grudgingly rose from the bed and donned a dressing gown before helping Harry up and giving him one as well. "Like I said, nothing's fresh."

"Don't worry about it, Sev," Harry said. "That's not important."

Severus rolled his eyes, wondering if Harry'd really learned nothing from him when he was at school, and helped him down to the laboratory in the basement. The going was slow, for they stopped every so often so that the younger wizard could catch his breath and rest. Fatigue, Severus knew, was a sure sign of blood loss. Harry was right; he was in need of a Blood-Replenishing Potion now that they stopped the bleeding.

Once in the laboratory, Severus helped him to a chair before gathering the ingredients required for the potion. "Please, bring them here," Harry said quietly, his head lulling, and his eyes drifting closed every so often. Severus knew that though they had stopped the bleeding, Harry needed the potion as soon as possible. He wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish it without fresh ingredients, and had no idea what Harry had planned. He hurried to get the remainder of the needed ingredients however, and placed them before the younger man.

Harry drew his wand from the pocket of his dressing gown, having picked it up from the bed and cleaned it before they'd left the bedroom. He murmured an incantation, and the ingredients before him returned to their fresh states instantly much to Severus' surprise.

"Now," Harry murmured, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "Please, prepare the potion."

"Harry," Severus said quietly.

"I'll be all right," Harry murmured. "Please, concentrate on the potion. You of all people should know that you need no magical ability to do that, all you need is the know-how."

"All right, Harry," Severus answered and set to work on the potion while Harry slept.


	5. Chapter 5: Vanished!

**Chapter 5:**

**Vanished!**

"Unca Gord, Unca Forge," Abbey said as she, Fred and George walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. "I miss Papa."

"Where is he?" Fred asked.

"At home," Abbey replied. "I wanna go see him."

"Well, maybe we can–" Fred started to say, but was cut off by George, who glared at him.

"Not make promises we can't keep," George said, casting his twin a meaningful look.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked curiously. "What's going on?"

"Daddy and Papa had a fight," Abbey interjected; unaware of the looks George was giving Fred.

"What happened, sweetie?" Fred asked.

"I dunno," answered Abbey. "I jus' remember Daddy calling me from playin' in my room, and we left."

"Left," Fred asked in surprise. "You mean; you _and_ your Daddy left the Manor grounds?"

"Yep," Abbey answered, receiving shocked looks from both Fred and George.

"Okay, honey," said George as they entered Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and set the little girl on her feet. "Why don't you go along to the back and play?"

Abbey nodded and ran off to the room that her uncles had set aside for her to play in when she visited, and the twins looked at each other warily.

"Did you know about this?" Fred asked.

"No," George replied. "All I know is that mum told me Harry didn't want Malfoy taking her with him while he was away."

"Did she say where he was?"

"No," George answered in an ominous tone. "I don't think she knew."

"This isn't good," Fred murmured. "You know how Harry gets; just disappears… and isn't this the first time he's left the Manor since he defeated You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," George answered, and headed off to the back room, Fred hot on his heels.

* * *

"Damnit!" Draco cursed as he threw another book across the room. He had gone through every book he could think of that involved the use of bonding rings, and found nothing. "How the _hell_ did he do it? Everything was _perfect_! What went _wrong_?" Silence was his only answer.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "What," he called, not looking up from the next book, skimming the text and growling.

The door opened, and then closed quietly.

"What are you doing?"

Draco looked up to see Blaise Zabini looking down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked angrily.

"I asked you first," answered Blaise coolly as he sat down across from the blond.

"Looking for something," Draco replied non-committedly. "Why didn't the house-elves announce you?"

"Well, for some reason, their scared to death," Blaise answered. "Now, let's see… Oh, yes. They said that you've been yelling and throwing things for nearly three hours, and something about Harry leaving. Is that true?"

Draco scowled and looked out the window.

"It_is_, than, isn't it?" Blaise pushed. "Finally lost control of your play thing?"

Draco whirled around, giving the man an icy glare. They stared at each other for a long while, then Draco's shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily. "I don't understand it! How could he just up and walk out? I've looked through everything I could think of, and there's no _way_ he could have left, he couldn't have left the grounds without me. Yet, no one has seen him _or_ Abbey since this morning."

"I don't know, Dray," Blaise said sadly. "But he'll come back."

"I don't think so," Draco murmured. "Look."

"Is that?" Blaise asked when Draco held out his hand, a small, silver and emerald ring resting in his palm.

"Yes," Draco answered. "A bonding ring."

* * *

"The Burrow," George called, sticking his head into emerald flames after opening a Floo connection, Fred and Abbey at his side. The kitchen of the Burrow came into view, but it was empty. "Mum? Hermione?" George yelled. "Anybody?"

"Wait!" George heard Molly yell, and sighed in relief when she came bustling around the corner. "Oh, George, is everything all right?" Molly asked, wringing her hands on her apron. "Did Draco show up looking for the girl?"

"No, mum, we're fine," answered George. "We were wondering if you knew where Harry was."

"No," Molly said worry suddenly filling her voice.

"Abbey said that he and Draco had a fight this morning, but she didn't know what it was about. Did you know that he left the Manor grounds?"

"Well, yes," Molly answered. "He dropped Abbey off himself. He didn't say anything about what had happened, just not to let Draco take her."

"And you haven't heard from him at all since?"

"No. Hermione and I tried to get the details, but he brushed us off."

"This isn't good," Fred murmured, and George nodded in agreement.

"What is it, George?" Molly asked.

"Mum, you know how Harry gets, I - I think we should alert the Ministry. Something's not right."

Molly nodded, and George disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself back in the bed he had shared with Severus earlier, and was relieved to find that he could move without pain, and that he no longer felt light-headed. "Well, good morning," came Severus' honeyed baritone, and Harry sat bolt up right.

"It's morning?" Harry asked in alarm, looking around in confusion.

"No," Severus murmured, and drew him back down, kissing away his fear. "It's only three o'clock in the afternoon, why?"

Harry allowed himself to relax as the man next to him kissed and caressed his skin lightly, feeling safe and secure in his arms. "I-it's just," he muttered, trying to think clearly through the fog that was now wrapping around his mind like a comfortable blanket. "I - I've never left Abbey alone for this long. Not outside the manor at least."

"You said that she was at the Weasleys, right?" Severus murmured as he planted soft kisses along Harry's neck.

"Yeah," Harry replied, and gasped at the sensations his lover was sending through him.

"Then, I'm sure she'll be fine," he said comfortingly, and returned to his chosen task of pleasuring the young wizard.

"But," Harry protested, trying to sit up. Severus moved with him, and captured him in his arms, preventing his escape.

"Shhh," Severus crooned. "She'll be fine."

"But, Draco could," he started, but paused when he saw the man's onyx eyes flash and he released his hold, moving away. Harry looked at him in hurt confusion.

"Do you love him?" Severus asked; his voice cold and detached.

"_What_?" Harry asked in bewildered surprise.

"I_said_, 'Do you love him'," Severus said icily.

"_No_!" Harry exclaimed, outraged that the man before him would think such a thing.

"Then, why is it that you keep bringing him up?" Severus asked; his voice dangerously low.

"Well, if you'd have let me _finish_ what I was saying," Harry said as he stood from the bed and hastily gathered his clothes, glad that the man had bought them up from the study along with his wand. "You'd _know_!" Harry turned, and had just reached the door when a hand closed over his shoulder, drawing him to a halt. "Let me _go_!" Harry yelled, and swung at him angrily, trying to dislodge the man's grasp, but the man simply drew him into his arms, holding him close.

"Harry," Severus murmured as the young man flailed in his grasp. "Harry, stop! I'm sorry. _Please_!" Slowly, the young wizard stopped fighting, his breath coming in shallow gasps. "I'm sorry, Harry. Please, finish what you were going to say."

Harry sighed heavily, and sagged against the man holding him. "All right," he murmured, and allowed Severus to lead him back to the bed. "It's just like I told you earlier," Harry said quietly as he sat down on the bed. "Our first year together was great; he was very understanding, and patient with me, helping me with Abbey whenever I needed it. However, over the last two and a half years, he changed. He's told me that you weren't able to come back, and today… Today was the worst of all."

"How?" Severus asked, sitting next to him.

"H-he told me that I should get on with my life; that I was still young, and we could have a family together. He said that you weren't ever going to come back," Harry cried, and felt Severus wrap his arms around him gently, drawing him closer. "He – he said you were dead!"

"Shhh," Severus crooned. "It's all right, Harry. I'm right here." Severus held Harry protectively while the young wizard cried his relief.

"I don't want him to get Abbey," Harry cried, and Severus stiffened. "H-he said that he didn't want her to be an only child, Sev. I – I told him I didn't want to have another baby."

"And do you?" Severus asked gently.

"Not with that prat!" Harry replied angrily.

Severus smiled in spite of himself.

"Harry," he said gently, and turned the young wizard to face him. "I don't want him to get a hold of Abbey either. She's _our_ daughter, not his. Molly won't let him take her. She's like a lioness when it comes to protecting those in her care, and the same goes for any of the others. She'll be fine. But if it would make you feel any better, we can go back down to the study, and you can use the floo to check on her."

"Really?" Harry asked, not daring to hope, but suddenly uncertainty filled him. "You think that would be such a good idea. I mean everyone's been looking for you, haven't they?"

"Well, yes," Severus confirmed. "But I suppose you can go down to The Three Broomsticks and use theirs."

"No," Harry said firmly. "I'm not leaving you."

Severus looked at him in surprise, taken aback by the finality of his statement.

"W-well," he said after a moment. "I – I guess it might be possible for me to join you… under a glamour."

Harry smiled and shook his head. Severus arched a curious brow, and watched as Harry reached into the pocket of one of the garments he still held. Letting them fall to the floor, Harry stood and shook out the material, revealing an Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry," Severus said in awe. "Where did you get this?"

"Dumbledore gave it to me on my first Christmas at Hogwarts. It was my father's."

"Harry, I can't."

"Yes, you _can_, Sev," Harry said as he pressed the material into the man's hand. "I'm not leaving without you, and I know that after nearly four years trapped behind that glamour, you aren't too keen on wearing one again so soon. I would rather not floo Molly from here; I don't want to alert anyone to your presence just yet."

Severus nodded and reluctantly took the cloak the young wizard had pushed into his hands. "When do you want to go? Now?"

Harry turned and noticed a Muggle clock on the dresser: 3.30. Looking back to Severus, he shook his head. "I think we can give it an hour or so," he said with a mischievous smile, and moved closer to him. "Now, where were we?"

Severus looked down at the young wizard before him, and watched intently as the bright emerald gems took on the smoky quality of desire. Following Harry's lead, he reached up and caressed the man's cheek, watching as his eyes slowly drifted shut and his lips parted, his breath coming in shallow gasps. "I think," Severus murmured, withdrawing his hand slightly, and tracing his fingers over Harry's succulent lips before caressing his cheek once more. "That we were right – about – here." Severus lowered his head, and claimed Harry's mouth in a hungry kiss.

Harry moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Severus, pulling him with him as he lay down on the bed, opening his mouth eagerly to the man's questing tongue. The heat of passion and desire long unrequited filled him, and he arched his hips into the man.

"Harry!" Severus breathed desperately, his own desire filling him. "If we are to do this, we do it on my terms. I will not hurt you again. Agreed?" Harry murmured incoherently in reply, too busy touching and tasting the only man he had ever wanted, and been parted from for so long. Severus pulled back, drawing the young wizard's attention, and smiled at his pout. "Are we agreed?"

"_Sev_," Harry whined.

"Are we _agreed_?"

"_Yes_!" Harry cried in exasperation. "Now, come _here_, I _want_ you!"

"Good," Severus murmured breathlessly as he allowed the young wizard to pull him back. "Because I want you, too." He claimed Harry's lips in a passionate kiss, and thrust his hips to meet each of the young man's.

Harry groaned, and then gasped when he felt the man's hand caressing the skin of his buttocks. "Oh, _God_! Sev, I need you inside me!" Harry cried, near to tears, his need to feel complete was so overwhelming.

"Shhh," Severus crooned, and leaned in close to Harry's ear as he slid his fingers over the young man's opening. "I know, Harry. I know," he murmured, and kissed and sucked on the tender flesh of his neck, eliciting a moan of pleasure as he slipped his finger inside.

Harry moaned and arched his hips as Severus moved his finger within him. "Oh, Merlin!" Harry cried out breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.

Severus paused and gazed down at Harry in concern. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Harry answered, opening his eyes to meet the man's onyx stare.

"You aren't lying, are you? Keeping something from me?"

"No, Sev," Harry answered softly. "It doesn't hurt, honest. It feels so good, please – don't stop."

Severus watched him for a moment, and seeing no change in the young wizard's gaze that would give him away, he nodded and resumed his self-appointed task. "God, Harry," Severus breathed, feeling the young man's muscles tighten around his slender digit. "You feel so good."

"Mmmhmm," Harry murmured, and began thrusting his hips in time to the movements of Severus' finger. "Oh, _Gods_!" Harry breathed, closing his eyes. "More, please – it feels so good!"

Severus retracted his finger just enough to ease a second inside the young body beneath him. He closed his eyes and relished the sweet, musical moan of pleasure he elicited upon the intrusion, and took up the slow rhythm of sheathing and re-sheathing them with the addition of a slow, scissoring motion as Harry continued to thrust against his slender digits.

After a few minutes, he gazed down at the younger man beneath him, and was startled to see tears trickling down his cheeks. "Damnit, Harry!" Severus scolded, causing the young man's eyes to snap open. "I_told_ you to let me know if I hurt you!"

"You're not, Sev," Harry replied in an urgent whisper, looking up into the obsidian eyes he loved so much, never pausing in his thrusts. "I swear."

"Then, why are you crying?" Severus asked; his voice softer now, seeing the clouded emerald eyes of the young wizard staring up at him, filled with love and desperation.

"Merlin, Sev!" Harry exclaimed. "Do you _have_ to ask? Did it never occur to you that it was because I missed this; missed you?" Severus was stunned to silence, and just stared at him. "Please, Sev," Harry whispered breathlessly. "I want more! I'm so close! I want you inside me, _please_!"

"You're not ready, Harry," Severus murmured, though his cock twitched at the thought of once more filling the younger man's body.

"_Sev_," Harry whimpered. "Please – give me more."

Severus swallowed dryly, and nodded before slipping another finger within him.

Harry gasped at the sensation of his body being stretched, and arched his back, forcing his hips down, and Severus' fingers to slip deeper within him. "Oh, _Gods_!" Harry cried, and resumed his rhythm as he caught his breath. "Mmm. Merlin, Sev. That feels _so_ good! I'm so close!"

Severus looked down and noticed that the young wizard's tears had increased and his breath was coming more rapidly than before. Still, it was too soon. He leaned down, taking the younger man in his free arm, and moved in close to his ear. His shift in position applied pressure to the fingers within Harry, and the young wizard gasped, arching up as Severus' fingers firmly grazed his prostate.

"Come for me, Harry," Severus murmured seductively in his ear.

Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tight as he shook his head. "No, Sev. Not like this… _Please_," he gasped. "I want you inside me."

Severus gazed up at the clock on his bedside table and his heart fell, knowing that he wouldn't be able to give him what he wanted – not this time, at least. "You're not ready yet, Harry," murmured Severus, returning his attention to the younger man. "We haven't the time. I don't want to hurt you again, and if I take you now, I surely will. This I can give you, Harry." Severus felt the effects his voice had on the young man when Harry's body started to tremble. Severus bent low to his ear, gently biting and sucking on the lobe.

Harry moaned deep in his throat. "_Please_,_Sev_," he pleaded, his body shuddering beyond his control as the man relentlessly teased him, both with the never ceasing movement of his fingers, and now the undeniable torture of the body part weakest – at the moment – to pleasure in his mouth. "I'm so _close_!"

"Are you sure Harry?" Severus asked, looking at him in concern.

"Yes!" Harry breathed. "_Please_!" Severus slipped his fingers from the young wizard's body, and he mewled in protest. "_Please_,_Sev_."

"All right, Harry," murmured Severus, and rising slightly, he aligned himself with the wonton young man beneath him, taking a moment to slick his penis with some lubrication, and thrust into him gently.

Harry gasped at the intrusion, and gritting his teeth, attempted to prevent his release, at least a little longer. He silently cursed the man for making it so hard on him, but soon all thought left his mind as the older man continued his gentle rhythm. Harry moaned softly and closed his eyes as he wrapped his legs around Severus' slender waist, drawing him deeper. His eyes flew open once more though when he heard a curse escape the man's lips.

"Damned bloody bird!" Severus said angrily, and Harry looked down to see a tawny owl hopping out of the way when he took a swing at it, only to close in and nip at his side. "Can't you see I'm busy? You'll have to wait; I'm not stopping for _anything_ now."

Harry moaned and allowed his eyes to drift closed once more at these words. It didn't matter that they were spoke in anger at a creature separate from him; he relished them anyway. His breath came fast as he met Severus thrust for thrust.

"Gods, Harry," Severus panted. "You so tight!"

"Oh, Sev!" Harry replied. "You feel so good!"

"I can't _believe_ you're so tight, and married to that prat! It just isn't possible. What the _hell_ is wrong with him?" Severus murmured between grunts as he pumped into Harry. "If you were my husband, you'd be on you back all the time."

Harry moaned at the thought and closed his eyes; relishing the mental image Severus had just given him. "You can't really blame him," Harry answered breathlessly.

"And why the hell not?" Severus asked, gazing down at the man beneath him.

"Mmm," Harry moaned and closed his eyes a moment before staring back into the obsidian gems above him. "Because I never let him touch me," Harry admitted.

Severus was stunned, so stunned in fact, that he halted all movement. "Never?"

"Never," Harry confirmed. "I loved _you_, Severus, and _only_ you. No one else has laid a hand upon me, I wouldn't allow it."

Harry moaned aloud as Severus thrust into him with renewed vigour, spurred back into action by his admission. "I'm yours, Harry," Severus panted in his ear, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I'm all yours."

Harry tightened his legs around the man, drawing him still closer as he arched his back. "Merlin, Sev!" Harry rasped hoarsely, his throat gone dry. "Oh _God_," he cried, reaching the precipice of his release. "_Come with me_, _Sev_!"

Severus groaned as he felt Harry's body shudder violently, and thrust deep within him as his tight channel clamped down around him, drawing out his own orgasm. Severus lay down atop him, panting for breath and ignoring the wet, sticky cum coating his lover's torso as he felt the younger man's arms envelop him. The owl hooted impatiently, and Severus groaned as he pushed himself up. "Bloody bird."

Harry chuckled tiredly and released him so that he could take the roll of parchment from its leg. "What is it?" Harry asked when Severus moved from the bed and rummaged through the dresser, pulling out a small pouch, and dumping its contents into his hand.

"The evening _Prophet_," Severus replied, sitting back down and slipping a bronze Knut into the smaller pouch tied to the owl's leg after removing its burden. It hooted once more and flew off out the window. Severus lay back on the bed, and Harry cuddled to him as he opened up the paper.

"You know," Harry murmured before gently taking the man's nipple between his teeth and lapping at it with his tongue, eliciting a groan. "You really _should_ close the windows."

"Well," replied Severus, wrapping his arm around Harry so that he cupped his chin, gently pulling him away. "It's a good thing I didn't."

"Hey, Sev?" Harry asked distractedly. "What happened to your Mark?"

"What?" Severus asked, not sure that he had heard Harry correctly.

"Your mark?" Harry reiterated. "It _was_ on the left arm, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked in confusion, and cast the paper aside. "Of course it is!"

"No, Sev," Harry said quietly, looking up into his lover's obsidian eyes. "It's not."

Severus looked at him in surprise and jerked his arm away for a better look. There he found, just as Harry said, no scar or mark of any kind marring his smooth, pale skin. "I-I don't know," Severus murmured, still looking at his arm and gliding his fingers over the skin in disbelief. "The only thing I can think of is… when you healed yourself _through_ me…"

"By transferring my powers to you," Harry muttered, and Severus nodded, dumbfounded. Harry sighed and leaned back against the man, kissing him softly and then closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "Sev?" Harry asked a few moments later. "What was it you were saying?"

"Huh?" Severus asked, drawn from his stupor. "What? Oh. Well, you said something about closing the window."

"Yeah," Harry murmured.

"Well," Severus said and picked up the paper again. Occasionally, glancing to his left forearm to be sure that he was seeing correctly, and the Mark really _was_ gone. "I said that it was a good thing I didn't."

"Why's that?" Harry asked, bringing his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn as he cuddled closer.

"Well Harry," Severus said with a smirk. "It seems that your adventure today now has the Ministry searching for you."

"What!" Harry cried, sitting up, suddenly feeling wide-awake.

"You made the front page, look!" Severus said, pointing to the article.

It was true; there on the front page was a photograph of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Hermione and a bunch of wizards from the Ministry, all looking distraught. Harry looked at the headline and read:

**Harry Potter – Vanished!**

Harry rolled his eyes and read on:

**Harry Potter startled members of the Weasley family this morning when he arrived unannounced, and without a word, left his daughter in their care and departed.**

"**We're always glad to see Harry," said Molly Weasley, wife of Ministry employee, Arthur Weasley. "We have kept in contact over the years, by owl and Floo, but he had been enjoying his private life and has not, to my knowledge, left the grounds of Malfoy Manor since he married Draco Malfoy over three years ago."**

**When asked why they thought Harry had shown up and left his daughter with them, Ms. Granger had this to say:**

"**It's been no secret, at least to those who know him, that Harry and Draco haven't had the best marriage, especially in the past two years. They have had a lot of fights, but none so bad that Harry actually left the grounds."**

"**Yeah," Ronald Weasley, Arthur's youngest son added. "We all worried about him in school, especially after 6th year. I mean, it's not like we weren't worried about him before, with You-Know-Who always after him, but after sixth year, it was like he'd lost the will to live, that was until he found out that he was going to have a baby."**

**When asked what he meant by his comments, Mrs. Weasley answered, "We've always worried about Harry when he gets so upset. He has a tendency to just wander off without so much as a hello or how do you do; sometimes he's disappeared for days at a time."**

**On Molly Weasley's testimony, the Ministry has begun the search for Harry Potter. We do not want to alarm the public, but even though Harry has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord still has plenty of Death Eaters out there seeking revenge for their fallen Lord.**

"Oh,_Shit_!" Harry said. "Oh, _fuck_! I gotta go." He threw the paper aside, and started to hurl himself off the bed, but Severus grabbed him, pulling him close, and kissing him.

"It's all right, Harry," Severus murmured, wrapping his arms around the former Gryffindor. "Please," Severus said softly, and placed a kiss to the young man's temple. "I'll go with you, just like you wanted, but please… wait a while. You've been through a lot today, just rest for a bit."

"_Sev_," Harry whined, trying to pull from the man's grasp. "They're_looking_ for me."

"Harry," Severus murmured. "I know, I read it. I don't want to see you get hurt. You haven't had the best of days though; you've gone through a lot in a short time. Please, just rest for a few minutes… a half hour at least, and then I'll go with you. I know you want to let them know that you're all right, and you should, but I know you're exhausted, just a minute ago; you were falling asleep in my arms. I think it would be all right to make them wait a little longer."

Harry sighed heavily in defeat.

"All right," he said grumpily. "A half hour." He lay back against Severus' chest, and the man kissed his brow softly as Harry intertwined the fingers of both their hands.

"Harry?" Severus asked curiously, as he watched the young man link their fingers. "Where's your ring?"

"What?" Harry asked. "Oh, I gave it to Draco," he said as he craned his neck to look up at Severus. He blushed and chuckled. "Well,_technically_, I guess you could say I _threw_ it at him. You should have seen the look on his face. He was so surprised; I honestly don't know why. I mean, as if I would stay with him after he told me that you weren't coming back because you were dead. He knew how I felt about you, he said so himself."

"Tell me something," said Severus, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sure. What?"

"Well, I got the article about it, but could you tell me what the ring looked like? It didn't show up too well in the picture."

"Um," Harry said. "Yeah, sure. It had one gold and one silver snake intertwined, both had emeralds for eyes, and there were silver Narcissi interspersed around them, as if they were slithering through a bed of them. Why do you ask?"

"Did Draco ever say how long he'd had it?"

"E-yeah," Harry said, wondering where this was going. "He said it was a family heirloom."

"He said it was a family heirloom! Tell me, was his identical?"

"Well… yeah," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "So what?"

"So what? Harry," Severus said, sitting up and Harry turned to face him. "If those are the rings I think they are, then Draco wasn't looking at you like that because he was shocked you were leaving, not in the sense you're thinking, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking at him in confusion.

Severus sighed and looked into Harry's emerald eyes as he cradled the younger man's face in his hands. "Harry, those are bonding rings. Did you agree to bond with him?"

"What?" Harry cried, pulling from the man's grasp, his eyes flashing dangerously. "_No_! Don't tell me we're back to _this_ again."

Severus sighed once more and shook his head. "Of course not, Harry," he said softly and ran his fingers through the young wizard's soft fringe. "Fortunately, young Mister Malfoy didn't do his homework, but still, something about this is strange."

"I – I don't understand," Harry said, shifting closer to the man next to him.

Severus wrapped his arms around him and drew him down with him as he lay back against the headboard, nestling Harry's head beneath his chin. "Well, it seems that Mister Malfoy has performed an illegal bonding."

"But, we _didn't_ bond!" Harry cried. "He asked me, but I said no."

"Hence the term, _illegal_."

"No," Harry said and scowled. "How could we have been bonded, we didn't have a bonding ceremony! We had a traditional _Muggle_ ceremony!"

"Harry, the bond is made by the rings, not by the type of ceremony you have," Severus explained gently.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry asked. "Then that means…"

"No, Harry," Severus said. "Unfortunately, I'm not; but as I said, Mister Malfoy didn't do his homework. You cannot bond with someone who doesn't agree to it, not anymore. That was done away with because as times changed, so did the laws, and that one was as well, because no one was allowed to keep human slaves."

"S-so what does that mean?"

"It means that we're lucky that Mister Malfoy didn't do his homework. Because the bonding was illegal, the binding magic wasn't as strong as it would have been under a normal bonding."

"Well, that's good then," muttered Harry. "But you said there was something strange about it, what do you mean?"

"Yes, there _is_ something strange about it," Severus said. "I have never seen it happen before… even though the magic of the bond wasn't as strong as it should have been, you still shouldn't have been able to turn his advances away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean that if he wanted you, he could have taken you at any time. I doubt very seriously that he could stand to politely bide his time with you for long; Malfoy's aren't known for their patience. That's the strange part. Did you feel different after the ceremony, any different at all? Perhaps maybe, that you were under some kind of spell?"

Harry wrinkled his brow and shook his head as he thought back. "No, well, at _first_ I did, when he put the ring on my finger, but then it just… went away."

"And you haven't felt that feeling again, not even when you turned him away?"

"No, why?"

"I think we should both be grateful of that, Harry. I don't know exactly _how_ but it seems like you nullified the bonding magic that _would_ have been present, even in an illegal bond. Did you have any trouble removing it?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Hmmm," Severus mumbled and nodded slowly. "This is strange indeed."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not _sure_, but it sounds like you somehow managed, however unconsciously, to bind the magic left from the illegal bond to the ring itself. Honestly," Severus said quietly. "That's unheard of. I don't think Draco looked at you in surprise that you were leaving, but that you were _able_ to leave at all, let alone remove the ring. Even in an illegal bond, the bonded party can't travel over great distance without the other. Most times, couples choose this option because of the added close connection with the one they love, and the reason that the Ministry changed the law to prevent bonds in which both parties didn't agree. In essence, the secondary in the bond would have been enslaved."

"So, I'm a _slave_?" Harry cried, sitting up again. "That _bastard_!"

"No, Harry," Severus said, sitting up beside him and rubbing his back gently, trying to calm him. "That's what I'm trying to tell you and what I can't figure out… You _should_ be, but you're not. Apparently, you've been free from the bond since Draco attempted it. It's just another unknown… like this," Severus said and held out his arm.

"I – I didn't even think it was even possible. I thought I would bare the scar of the Mors mordre for the rest of my life. I – I don't know exactly how you did it, Harry," Severus said quietly. "But thank you."

"Y-you're welcome, Sev," Harry murmured, not knowing what to really say. "Honestly, I don't know how I did it either," he trailed off as a thought occurred to him. He swallowed hard before whispering, "All I know is… that I loved you." Harry snuggled closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the man beneath him. "I-I don't know if I read it somewhere or if someone told me, but I remember something I heard," Harry trailed off a moment, wondering if what he was about to tell the man was true. "_Magic holds no power over the human heart_."

Pulling Harry more tightly to him, Severus shifted the younger man's legs so that he sat across his lap, and lay back against the headboard once more. "That's true, Harry," he murmured and kissed his temple. "Even if you hadn't been able to bind the magic to the ring, if you didn't love Draco, you _wouldn't_ love him, the binding wouldn't change that. The only thing the spell would have done was give him access to you physically, for you wouldn't have been able to deny him."

Harry was silent, but Severus felt him stiffen, and ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him once more, trying to calm him. "Before the Ministry changed the bonding laws, wizards could enslave their enemies by bonding with them. This was often against the other's will, but no matter the anger felt toward their new 'master', they could not harm them. That part of the bond has never changed. No matter how angry you would have been, or are now, if the bond had worked, even illegally, you wouldn't have been able to avenge yourself if it involved hurting him."


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 6:**

**Secrets Revealed:**

"Oh,_shit_!" Draco said angrily as he stared at the page before him and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I can't _believe_ I didn't see this!"

"See what?" Blaise asked, craning his head so that he could see what Draco was looking at. Draco sighed and turned the book around before sliding it toward him.

"This!" Draco said, stabbing the page with his finger.

Blaise bent down over the book and read:

**In the mid 1900s, the Ministry of Magic made bonding with someone against his or her will illegal. However, if an illegal bond was made, the bonding magic was only half as strong as in a legal one, giving the bonded some freedoms. As always with the bond however, two things remained unchanged.**

**First, and this applies to both legal and illegal bonds, if one party to the bond holds anger for the other, they can do nothing that would harm the other; the magic of the bond wouldn't allow it.**

**Secondly, if the bond was not mutual, and one member of the bond did not love the other, the bond would not change this, for magic holds no power over the heart.**

"So, what are these _freedoms_ it talks about?" Blaise asked. "Does that mean he can leave the Manor?"

"I don't know," Draco replied, walking over and looking out the window. "Even if it did, how could he have taken the ring off? There's something else going on here that we're not thinking of."

"Well," Blaise said thoughtfully. "It says that the bond won't change what the heart feels… it wouldn't have made him love you if he didn't already. Did he love someone else?"

"Yes," Draco answered venomously and scowled as he looked out the window.

"Who?" Blaise asked curiously.

"My fucking godfather, of course!" Draco seethed. "The bastard got him pregnant before he disappeared in our sixth year. Harry didn't even know that he could _become_ pregnant! Then, he turned me away when I was the only one who stood by him. Even his so-called _friends_ left him after they found out that Severus was Abbey's father. How pathetic is that?"

* * *

Harry shifted from Severus lap to lie on his stomach and planted gentle, but heated kisses over the man's chest, desire filling him once more. "Mmm," he murmured and exhaled a hot, steamy breath close to the man's skin. "Oh, Sev," he whispered. "You taste _so_ good!"

Severus moaned as Harry kissed a blazing trail between his nipples and threaded his fingers through the young wizard's dark locks. He gasped when he felt Harry thrust his hips against him. "Harry," he muttered. "I thought we were going to the tavern. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Harry groaned, but didn't stop his pleasuring of the man beneath him with his lips and tongue, nor with the thrusting of his hips. "Gods, Sev," he breathed between kisses. "Mmm, I can't get enough of you."

Severus moaned and arched his hips. "So it would seem," he murmured. "I take it that it's true, then."

"What?"

"What Ronald Weasley told the _Prophet_," Severus said softly, wrapping his arms around the young wizard, matching his thrusts. "That you'd lost the will to live after I left, until you found that you were pregnant."

"Yes," Harry murmured, his breath coming in heated gasps.

Severus moaned; his eyes drifting closed. "I told you, Harry," he whispered. "That I would give you a reason to live!"

"And you did," Harry whispered against the man's heated skin. "Gods, Sev," he murmured. "I want you. Take me, please!"

Severus held him close and rolled them over so that Harry lay on his back once more. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Harry cried, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and thrust his hips once more. He saw Severus nod, and moaned when he felt the man slowly breach him once again.

"Merlin, Harry," Severus groaned. "You feel so good."

"Gods Sev, so do you," Harry whimpered, arching his hips as the man began his slow, deep, fluid thrusts.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, gazing down at the young wizard to see tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Harry replied breathlessly. "You're not hurting me."

"Then why are you crying, Harry?" Severus asked in concern.

Harry smiled, and wrapping his arms around Severus' neck, drew the man down to him, kissing him passionately. "_Merlin_," Harry said breathlessly when they parted for air a few moments later. "I _missed_ you _so_ much, Sev! You feel so good!"

"Mmm," Severus murmured between kisses along Harry's neck. "I've missed you, too, but that doesn't explain your tears."

"Sev," Harry gasped; Severus' kisses sending chills down his spine and making his toes curl. Harry felt as though his blood was on fire, and Severus was the catalyst. "I… I want-"

"Yes," Severus murmured; his thrusts still slow and fluid while he placed tender kisses over the younger man's skin. He could feel the heat rising from Harry's body, and heard his breath quicken. "What do you want?"

"I… I want..." gasped Harry; arching up to meet the man above him. "Oh, Gods! Sev!" He panted. He was close; he could tell he wouldn't last much longer. "I – I want to have another baby!" Harry cried out, arching up into the man and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, feeling him slip deeper within him.

Severus paused in shock, pulling back slowly to gaze into Harry's eyes. "You - you want another baby?" he asked, dumbfounded. Harry nodded and Severus swallowed dryly. "I – I thought you didn't want another child."

Harry shook his head, his breath coming in shallow gasps through parted lips. "I said I didn't want another one with Draco. Sev," Harry panted. "I want another child – please. I – I want to have another baby… I want _us_ to have another baby."

Severus swallowed hard. "Y-you want t-to have my baby?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yes, Sev. How many times do I have to tell you? I _only_ want to be with you, and I want as many children as you'll give me," he murmured, starting to thrust against the man above him once more. "Please, Sev… give me another baby."

Severus' heart lurched painfully in his chest and he exhaled a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around the young man beneath him, drawing him close so that they were cheek-to-cheek. "Oh, _Merlin_! I wish I could, Harry… but – I can't. I'm sorry." Severus lowered his gaze, tears coming to his eyes at the thought that he was unable to give Harry what he wanted.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, clinging to him tightly. "I – I know," Harry whispered, his heart breaking and his tears flowing freely, already knowing the reason that the man couldn't grant his desire. "But _please_," he whispered. "Don't stop."

Severus nodded, holding fast to the dark-haired young man and renewed his thrusts as Harry lowered his hips, relaxing his body, relishing the pleasure he received from the only man he'd ever loved. "All right, Harry," murmured Severus softly in his ear. "I won't, but please, don't cry… We're together now; nothing can separate us. I won't allow it, Harry, do you hear me? I won't, I promise!"

Harry moaned softly and arched his back as Severus held him. The tempo of the man's thrusts increasing as he spoke, each one bringing him more pleasure and fulfilment than the one before. It wasn't long before both were crying out their completion once again.

* * *

"Well, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said through the Floo connection to the twins' store, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "We've notified the Ministry, and the _Prophet_ came out to do an article. Now all we can do is wait and see if he shows up. I think you'd better close early today, and bring Abbey back to the Burrow."

"All right, Mum," answered Fred. "We're going to stop by the ice cream parlour on the way; we told Abbey we'd get her an ice cream before we leave. We'll be back in about an hour."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said. "All right, Fred. Just make sure you're home soon. If Harry's really okay, he'll probably have seen the_Prophet_." Mrs. Weasley wrung her hand on her apron. "I just hope he is."

"Okay, Mum, we'll hurry."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and with a pop, closed the Floo connection, sighing heavily. "It'll be all right, Molly," Hermione said gently, putting her arms around the woman and taking her into a comforting hug.

"Yeah, Mum," agreed Ron, sitting at the kitchen table. "Harry's fine, probably just hiding out under his cloak somewhere. I know we've had reason to worry about him in the past, with You-Know-Who after him, but Harry defeated him… Not one of his followers even comes_close_ to having his amount of power. Hermione's right, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Molly murmured and allowed Hermione to lead her to the table to sit down and pour her a cup of tea.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Blaise asked, trying not to laugh. "The Golden Boy's in love with the Great Bat? Oh!" Blaise cried; laughing so hard, he was almost in tears. "That's just _too_ funny!"

Draco turned to scowl at him. "Unfortunately, I'm not. I just _don't_ understand it! What could have gone wrong? I knew that performing an illegal bonding would weaken it, but it should still have bound him to me no matter."

"Do you know where he is, Dray?" Blaise asked; looking up from the book that he'd been looking over.

Draco shook his head.

"No," he said angrily. "The only tracer I had on him was the ring itself." Suddenly, he gasped in surprise. "Of course! Damnit! Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Think of what?" Blaise asked in bewilderment.

"Abbey's bracelet! I gave it to her on her birthday. I put a tracer on it in case she ever got lost. You know, as a precaution in case some wise-ass tried to kidnap her for ransom… She _is_ Harry's daughter after all." With that, he ran off to activate the tracking device on the bracelet… one that he'd had put on it in Muggle London so that it functioned no matter how many spells someone might use in an attempt to conceal the location.

* * *

"Harry," Severus said softly after a few minutes. He had shifted position and lay on his back, leaning against the headboard with Harry curled against him, his head on his chest.

"Mmm," Harry murmured.

"We can rest for a while, but then we really should go. We shouldn't leave them wondering about your safety for too long. Beside, I'm really looking forward to meeting Abbey."

"Abbey?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes," Severus answered softly. "That's what I said. It would be nice to meet our daughter." Harry was quiet for a moment, his breathing soft and rhythmic. Severus actually thought the young man had dozed off again until he sat up, his eyes wide. "Harry!" Severus asked in alarm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Harry turned to him and beamed, kissing him quickly as he threw his arms around him. "Sev, you brilliant man, nothing's wrong! Everything's fine, don't you see? It's Abbey!"

Severus looked at him in confusion. Had the man just lost his marbles? He had sat up so suddenly, a look of distress on his face, yet he claimed nothing was wrong.

The wheels in Harry's head had started turning when Severus had called their daughter by name, or at least the name Harry had given him. He was so used to calling her Abbey, that he'd forgotten that was merely a name he had called her to hide her real name from Draco, and when he'd heard Severus speaking of her, it was as though a light bulb had clicked on over his head. He remembered something that he'd read about wizards and pregnancy when he'd found out that he was going to have a baby, and had read everything he could on the subject.

"If you had a way to get your magic back, would you?"

"Harry," Severus said nervously. "What are you getting at?"

"Sev, don't you see?" Harry asked. "Abbey's the key." He sighed when Severus looked at him in confusion. "When I found out that I was pregnant, I had no idea how to handle it… When my friends found out about it, Hermione hounded me until I told them that you were the baby's father, they were upset. I – I guess I should be thanking Draco for one thing, he was there for me so I didn't have to go through it alone."

"Alone?" Severus asked; his voice dangerously low.

Harry nodded.

"I told you my friends were upset," Harry replied.

Severus looked away. He was angry with them for abandoning Harry in his time of need, but he understood their anger. He'd never been what you would call _kind_ to them. He'd had a cover to maintain after all.

Harry noticed the man's countenance and reached out, caressing his face. Severus looked up and Harry smiled at him. "It's all right, Sev," he murmured. "They've accepted it, and they accept _you_."

Severus was quiet a moment then reached up, and pulled him into a hungry kiss. "Harry, you could have anyone you want... Why me?" Severus asked quietly when they broke for air.

Harry smiled as he gazed into the man's obsidian eyes, the man seemingly at a loss as he sat cradling his face in his hands. "Because you saw me as nothing more or less than the person I am. While everyone else was hung up on The-Boy-Who-Lived, you saw Harry." He paused and swallowed hard. "Even when you hated me, you still saw me for who I was."

"I never hated you," Severus said gently.

"Y-you didn't?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Severus exhaled heavily and shook his head.

"No, Harry," he said softly. "I didn't. Everything I told you is true; I was angry with your father because after he saved my life in school, he died before I could repay him. I was also angry with myself for causing his death. I believed that he was in on the 'prank' Black pulled on me, saying that they wanted to be my friend, and leading me to that secret passage - the one leading to The Shrieking Shack... the one that nearly killed me. I never took the time to stop and consider that your father wasn't in on it too, and merely saw where Black was leading me - that he _did_ in fact intend to prevent any harm from befalling me. I had no idea Voldemort would murder him and your mother. I also wasn't on good terms with Black and Lupin, through no fault of Lupin's, he couldn't help what he was – is. It was no ploy that I was angry when you saw my memories in the Pensieve, but not for the reason you think. I was angry because that was a side of your father and Black that I never wished you to see."

He paused, running his fingers through his hair.

"Harry, you must understand something. I couldn't appear to like you when you hadn't been in Slytherin. Voldemort knew of everything that went on in the school, some things even Dumbledore was unaware of, but I won't go into that, it's not important now. As you know, however, he had spies among the staff… your first year as well as your fourth prove that. He also had spies among the students; they reported to their parents, who then went to Voldemort. I know a lot of the time it appeared that I was working against Dumbledore; it had to. However, I never hated you. In fact, nothing was further from the truth… I – I loved you, even then," he whispered.

Silent tears rolled down the young man's cheeks. "Oh, Sev!" Harry cried and buried himself in the man's chest as he wept. "I – I loved you, too!"

Severus wrapped his arms around the young man, holding him protectively, just allowing the young man to cry his relief. "Harry," he said softly after a few minutes. "What was this about Abbey that you were talking about?"

"Um… Oh," Harry answered, raising his head. "Well, firstly, you should know Abbey's not her real name."

"Not her real name?" Severus inquired and Harry shook his head.

"Abbey was what I called her, but only the Ministry knows what her real name is. I – I didn't want to upset Draco with a reminder of you. He really grew to despise you over the years," Harry admitted.

This really didn't surprise him, especially if Draco had planned to keep Harry for himself, and using him for his own gain like it seemed.

"So, what _is_ her name?" Severus asked, combing his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry blushed.

"W-well, h-her name is Harriett Severina Potter," he answered.

"Y-you named her after me?" Severus asked in awe.

Harry nodded.

"Well, both of us," he clarified. "But, yes."

"So, where did Abbey come from?" Severus asked.

"Well, I looked it up and found that an abbey was a religious place; a place of peace and love, safety and unity. It was these qualities that I felt when we were together before you disappeared," Harry trailed off quietly, and then lowered his gaze, murmuring, "All the things I had never had before..." Looking up, he continued, "I – I know you had to go… at least I do now," Harry said sulkily. "But, it made me feel so bad; I felt so used. I wasn't certain if you really cared about me, or if it was just a way to get me to fight Voldemort. There wasn't even a note."

"I am sorry, Harry," murmured Severus as he pulled him close. He sighed and kissed his hair, holding his head gently against his chest. "Honestly, Harry, I wanted to leave one for you, but Dumbledore wouldn't have it. He knew I'd been with you and he wanted you to concentrate on the battle. I – I think he sent me on that mission more to keep you from being distracted than it was to find out what Voldemort was planning. After all, he already knew that Draco was up to something and believed that he was under the Imperius Curse. What did he need me for?"

"You're_kidding_ me!" Harry exclaimed angrily, raising his head and glaring at the man. "He –he _used_ us! Up until the very last?"

"It would appear so," Severus said plainly. Harry growled. "Hey," Severus said, drawing him close once more. "There's nothing we can do now, he's gone." Severus kissed him gently and rubbed his back, calming him. When he pulled away, he asked, "So, tell me. What's this about Abbey – I mean, Harriett?"

Harry smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you can probably guess that I was floored when Madame Pomfrey told me that I was going to be a father when I went to her after being sick for two weeks. Growing up with Muggles, I didn't know that I could even get pregnant," he said.

"Yes, male pregnancies are only possible in the Wizarding world. It has to do with magic and desire, but the magic and desire have to be mutual. A pregnancy isn't possible if both parties aren't magical," Severus confirmed.

Harry nodded.

"After Madame Pomfrey told me the news, I poured over every book I could find on the subject. That's when I learned Harriett's magical make up is simply mine and yours combined. If Harriett donated some of her blood and they used mine as a filter…"

"Then, it's possible to rebuild my magical system," Severus murmured.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Sev," he said uneasily. "I know that I told you I would love you even if you were a Muggle, and I meant it; but, you grew up here in the Wizarding world, surrounded by magic and learning to use it. It wasn't a stranger to you as it was to me. I can't imagine what it would be like to go from having magical abilities, knowing what you can do and not fearing it, to being forced to live without it."

He paused a moment, exhaling softly before continuing. "It must have been hard on you to lose your magical abilities when they were so much a part of you. If it had happened to me, it wouldn't have mattered all that much, I knew nothing about the Wizarding world until I was eleven and first came to Hogwarts."

Severus was so stunned that it took him a moment to respond and when he did, he could tell by the young man's expression that it wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"Wouldn't have mattered?" Severus asked dumbfounded. "Harry, if you'd lost your magic, the Wizarding world would have been on its knees. Voldemort would have won!"

"_Severus_!" Harry exclaimed in exasperation. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

He sighed heavily and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as he wracked his brain for a way to make Severus understand.

"Don't you see? Harriett is the key to rebuilding your system; you wouldn't be a Squib any more. What I meant was that you've been surrounded by magic your whole life, its part of who you are! As for me, since my relatives raised me in the Muggle world, they treated me like a freak; I despised it before I came to Hogwarts, not knowing what it was I was doing. It wasn't a part of me as it was to you. I would have given anything to be 'normal'. Now, answer the question! Would you do it?"

Severus was thunderstruck. He had often dreamed there was a way he could regain his magical abilities, but now that it was before him, he was uncertain. "I – I don't know Harry," he answered after a moment of silence.


	7. Chapter 7: Visit to St Mungo’s

**Chapter 7:**

**Visit to ****St. Mungo's:**

"I got her," Draco said happily. "She's in Diagon Alley at the ice cream parlour that used to be Florean Fortescue's!"

"Are you going?" Blaise asked, looking up from the book he was reading. Draco's library was quite impressive, and he always enjoyed coming over to borrow a book. He smiled as he remembered the blond threatening to charge him a fee just to sit and read or ask him if he wanted a library card.

"No," Draco answered thoughtfully. "I'll keep an eye on her though and see if she goes any where unusual. Knowing Harry, he's probably told anyone that she may be with, not to let me even get close to her. He always was paranoid. Not that I would harm her of course, but you remember how he was when we were in school."

Blaise nodded, chuckling, and returned to his book.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Severus were dressed and entering The Three Broomsticks, though to its patrons, it appeared as though the young man was alone. He by-passed the bar, ignoring the looks he received and headed for the fireplace.

From his pocket, he pulled out a small, grey pouch. Reaching inside, he pulled out some slate coloured powder and cast it into the fire, the flames instantly turned green. He stuck his head in, closing his eyes. "Molly Weasley, The Burrow," he called and after a moment, once the spinning had stopped, he opened his eyes looking into the kitchen."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, hearing the sudden roar of the fire, and ran over to the fireplace, kneeling down. "Harry! Where are you? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Molly?"

"She's outside, hang on." Harry watched the young woman disappear and waited a moment, smiling when he felt Severus brush his thigh.

"Harry!" Molly cried as she bustled into the kitchen. "We've been so worried about you! Are you all right?"

"I noticed," muttered Harry. "And yes, I'm fine. I need to talk to Abbey, it's important."

"Why, she's not here," said Molly, shifting uneasily.

"Not there?" Harry cried, standing to his feet. "She wasn't – he didn't?" Harry asked, unable to finish his sentence as fear crept over him.

"Oh, no, no, dear," Molly answered. "Don't worry, she's with Fred and George. They came by a few hours ago and took her to their shop for a while. I talked to them a little while ago and they were stopping at the ice cream parlour before returning."

Harry sighed in relief. He was surprised to find that Severus had moved into the spot that he'd been sitting in and quickly masked his alarm as he leaned back against the invisible man's chest, sighing in relief once more. Harriet was okay.

"They should be back in a few minutes. Where are you, anyway?"

"I'm in Hogsmeade," Harry answered. Severus pinched his thigh lightly when the woman asked him if he wanted to wait and fire call in a little while. "No," Harry answered, trying not to yelp at the slightly painful and somewhat surprising move made by the invisible man. "C-can you just meet me at St. Mungo's?"

"Are you sure you're all right?" Molly asked in concern.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I – I'll explain later. Look, can you just meet me there?"

"Oh," Molly answered in confusion. "A-all right, Harry."

"Thanks, Molly," Harry said and ended the connection. He rose and headed out of The Three Broomsticks, appearing to all to be alone.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Severus murmured. "I'm a wanted man, after all."

"Don't worry so much," Harry whispered. "Now, come here." Severus stepped up beside him and Harry took his hand, apparating away.

* * *

"Oh, Minerva!" Molly said, wringing her hands in her apron. "I just heard from Harry."

"You have?" Minerva asked. "How is he?"

"I-I don't know," Molly answered. "He claims that he's fine, but…"

"But what?"

"But," Molly said looking worried. "He wants us to take Abbey and meet him at St. Mungo's."

"Did he say why?" Minerva asked, becoming annoyed with the woman. She often worried overmuch about things that had a simple answer.

"No," Molly replied. "All he said was that he'd explain later. I - I think you should come, too."

Minerva nodded.

"Very well," she said. "I'll meet you there." With that, she closed the Floo connection, and with a sigh, gathered her things and left her office. Passing through the gates of Hogwarts, she apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Welcome to St. Mungo's, how can I help… Oh! Mister Potter," a plump, blond witch exclaimed. "How can I help you?"

Harry looked around and saw many people who looked as though they were in far worse shape, and should be first, but for once, he used his famous status to his advantage. Bending down so that he was eye level with the witch, he beckoned her forward. When she was about an inch from him, he whispered, "Tell me, what's your name, Miss?"

"Alice," the blonde witch answered and blushed. "Alice Weatherby."

"All right, Alice," Harry said with a smile, still whispering so that no one else could hear him. "Now, I want you to listen _very_ closely." The witch nodded slowly, maintaining eye contact with him. "I'm here to check in to the Spell Damage ward. I will not sign any papers here; just send me to a room. I will speak with no one but Healer Miriam Strout. You are not to inform _anyone_ that I am a patient here. If you do, I will _personally_ make sure that you no longer work here; do you understand?"

The witch had paled at his revelation and swallowed hard before nodding. "They're in room 415," she said and handed him some paperwork. "You'll need to show the nurse these forms stating your relationship to the patient."

"Thank you, Alice," Harry said with a smile, and headed off to the stairwell.

"And what was _that_ all about?" Severus asked from beneath the Invisibility Cloak once they were alone in the stairwell, climbing to the fourth floor. "I thought Harry Potter hated to use his celebrity status."

"Well," Harry asked with a grin. "Would you rather that everyone knows I'm here and why? How about having it turn up in the _Prophet_ that I'm a patient here? Or would it be better that I just appear to be visiting someone if word got out?"

"Point taken," Severus murmured and fell silent as Harry opened the door leading to the Spell Damage ward. They walked down the hall and finding room 415, opened the door and entered.

* * *

A few minutes later, a motherly looking woman wearing a lime green robe entered and looked at Harry in confusion. "Mister Potter," she said, wrinkling her brow and looked him over. "Alice, the Welcome witch from downstairs just sent a note up telling me to come here to see you; said that you'd checked yourself in, but refused to see anyone but me or sign any papers. You _look_ all right, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. "That's true. However, I wished to speak to you on a private matter, so I didn't fill out any paperwork."

"All right," Healer Strout replied as she sat down. "What do you wish to talk about?"

Harry felt Severus brush his thigh and blushed slightly, lowering his head a moment. When he looked back to her, he saw that she was looking at him curiously. "Well," Harry said. "I wanted to talk to you concerning my stay here."

"Yes," Healer Strout said. "Go on."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, smiling when he felt Severus squeeze his hand gently.

"To be honest with you," Harry said looking up. "I'm not your patient. However, I will take extreme measures to ensure patient/healer confidentiality if I have to, such as making sure that you will no longer work here if you tell _anyone_ what you are doing here, or _exactly_ who your patient is, do you understand?"

Harry was glad to see that his threats bore the same results that they had with Alice downstairs.

"Y-yes. Of course, Mister Potter," Healer Strout said, shifting nervously. "Please," she murmured, clearing her throat. "Continue."

"The man you are going to treat is here in this room right now," Harry said. She looked around and then looked at him in confusion. "He's under an Invisibility Cloak," Harry continued. "It was necessary. Are you _sure_ that you are willing to help and _not_ share information with _anyone_? This _includes_ the _Prophet_**and** the Ministry?"

Harry watched as the woman fiddled with her clipboard for a moment, deep in thought, weighing her options. Harry knew that if she refused, he and Severus could just leave without revealing anything, but he knew nothing about what they were attempting to accomplish and doubted that Severus would either. They needed the help of a St. Mungo's healer.

"All right," Healer Strout said and sighed heavily. "You have my word. Not even the Ministry and _Prophet_ will know." She looked down at the note from Alice. "You are merely here visiting a friend."

Harry nodded and smiled. Then, as a precaution for her reaction, he withdrew his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"All right," he said. "You can come out now."

Harry quickly found out it had been a good thing that he had taken precaution; for when Severus removed the cloak, she screamed.

"Sweet_Merlin_!" Healer Strout cried. "It's you! You're the one they're looking for! You're a murderer!"

Harry groaned.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the witch and Severus cursed as he caught the woman and laid her down on the bed.

"Well, isn't _this_ just great?" Severus asked with a scowl, looking from the witch to Harry.

"I kind of figured that it wouldn't be so easy," Harry admitted.

"Oh,_really_?" Severus asked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Sev," Harry said in exasperation. "Do _you_ know how to accomplish what we need to?"

"Well… no, I don't," admitted Severus.

"Didn't think so," Harry said, growing angry at the man's sarcasm. "If we're going to do this, we'll need her help." Harry calmed himself and relaxed his features before he walked over to the bed and looked down at the witch. "_Petrificus Totalus_," he murmured and the witch went under a total body bind. "_Ennervate_," he said, waving his wand over the woman. She blinked and tried to scream, looking panicked that she couldn't make a sound, much less move.

"Calm down," Harry told her gently. "We aren't going to hurt you. We can leave if you like, but we'd have to modify your memory. We're here because we need your help. Now _please_, don't make things difficult. I'm going to remove the curse now. What we do depends on your choice. _Finite Incantatem_."

"A-all right," Healer Strout said, eyeing them nervously. "What do you want?"

"First off," Harry replied, rolling up his sleeve and holding his arm out. "I'm going to help you back to your chair." He smiled before continuing, "After all, you aren't the patient." He helped her up and she settled into the chair that she'd sat in before Severus revealed himself. "Now, I want you to draw some of my blood."

The witch looked at him in confusion but nodded as she pulled out a vial, holding it to the crook of his elbow, drawing the blood magically and painlessly from his vein to the vial.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Healer Strout asked.

"You're going to use it as a filter," Harry said simply.

"A filter?" Healer Strout asked, arching her brow in disbelief.

"Harry," Severus said. "I told you this wouldn't work."

Harry glared at him before turning his attention back to the witch. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Look!" Harry said angrily. "Severus was framed. He didn't kill anyone; he wasn't even _at_ Hogwarts when it happened. We found out that someone set him up using the Polyjuice Potion. Unfortunately, right now, he and I are the only ones who know the truth. That's the reason that he was under the Invisibility Cloak."

"Harry, this is pointless," Severus muttered. "She's not going to help and we'll just have to modify her memory."

"Severus, would you just let me _handle_ this?" Harry asked angrily.

"All right, fine," Severus said, motioning him to continue as though he didn't care.

"All right," Harry muttered huffily. "Now, Miriam," he continued. "You have to trust me on this; I've seen the proof of his innocence. At the time of Voldemort's – Oh, sorry," Harry said when the witch cringed. "At the time of You-Know-Who's last war, Severus was working as a spy for Dumbledore. You-Know-Who suspected that he wasn't faithful and sent someone disguised as him to kill the headmaster; I saw the impostor. However, since Severus bore the Dark Mark, You-Know-Who was able to drain his magic in the final battle. You're to use my blood as a filter to restore his magical system."

"I-I don't know," Healer Strout said nervously. "He's a wanted man. It would be illegal to do that."

"Leave that to me," Harry said. "Just do it, all right? Remember, you said you were in before you saw who it would be, and don't forget, you're job's on the line."

Severus stared at Harry in surprise while Healer Strout blinked and then nodded, sighing in defeat. Severus had never expected the young man to be so ruthless.

"Okay," Healer Strout said after a moment. "I'll do it, there's just one problem." She looked to each of them before continuing, "Where are you going to get a sample of your combine magical signatures?" Harry smiled when a pink parchment charmed to look like an airplane slid under the door and flew around before landing on Healer Strout's clipboard. "Well," she said as she unfolded the parchment and read the note. "It seems that you have some visitors up in the waiting area, Mister Potter."

"I do believe," Harry said as he rose to his feet. "That our problem is solved, Miriam." The witch looked at him in confusion, but he merely smiled before continuing, "I'll be back in a while. Remember, Miriam, I'm putting my trust in you." Healer Strout nodded as he left the room.

Severus sat down on the bed the woman had previously occupied and watched her fidget nervously. "It's all right," he said quietly, making the woman jump. "He told you the truth, you know. I wasn't the one who killed Dumbledore." He sighed when she didn't reply and leaned back against the pillow, trying to relax.


	8. Chapter 8: Ulterior Motives

**Chapter 8:**

**Ulterior Motives:**

Harry paused and sighed heavily before opening the door to the fifth floor, where the visitor's tearoom was located. Here goes nothing, Harry thought as he walked down the hall.

"Daddy!" Abbey cried when she saw him, and releasing George's hand, ran over and Harry swept her up in his arms.

"Hey, baby," murmured Harry, holding her close. "How are you?"

"Fine," Abbey answered.

"That's good. Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes," she said, looking him up and down, scrutinizing his actions. "Daddy?" Abbey asked. "Why are you here? Are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetie," Harry answered and kissed her temple. "I'm fine," he said, then turned to the others. "Thank you for bringing her," he was saying when he heard the fifth floor door close behind him. "Not to worry, I'm here visiting an old friend."

"An old friend?" Molly asked, looking at him in concern, and then looking around the room at those gathered there, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Minerva, and Remus. Only her older children, Bill, Charlie and Percy and her husband were missing. "Who are you talking about, Harry?"

"No one you need to worry about right now, Molly," Harry said, looking up at her steadily. He had been slightly surprised to see his friends there, but realized that Molly had probably let all of them know that he had contacted her, as well as to tell them what was going on, Or at least what little he had told her.

Harry had lowered his daughter to the ground, and stood once more.

"Papa!" Abbey squealed, drawing his attention to the person who entered, and scampered toward the blond walking leisurely into the room.

"Abbey!" Harry called sternly, wheeling around to face them. "Freeze!" The little girl slid to a halt and looked back at him curiously. "Come here, please."

"But, Daddy," Abbey whined.

"I said, come here," Harry said firmly. Moping, the little girl lowered her head and returned to his side before he raised an icy glare to the man before them. "What are _you_ doing here?" Turning to Molly, he asked, "Did you?" However, the woman only shook her head in reply so he returned his hard gaze to the blond.

"I came to make sure my daughter was okay," Draco answered coolly.

"She's_not_ your daughter, _Draco_," Harry replied angrily. "She's mine and Severus'."

"Oh,_wake up_, Harry!" Draco answered, his anger rising. "Severus is _dead_! He's not coming back! Do you want Abbey growing up without a father?"

Seething, Harry held tightly to Abbey's small hand, holding it firmly but gently, and whipped his wand out with the other. "Gentlemen!" Minerva said, using the condescending tone that she used with misbehaving students. "This may be the place, since help is close at hand if one of you requires it, but it is _not_ the time! Put it away, Harry," she said firmly, but her tone softer than before.

Harry slowly lowered his wand, still glaring at the blond. "You _won't_ get Abbey," he said venomously. "I won't let you have my daughter." He turned to the others a moment. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to have a word with my daughter; besides, there is someone I wish her to meet."

They nodded, and Remus stepped forward. "Harry," he called gently, giving the man reason to pause. "Are you _sure_ that you're all right?"

"Yes, Remus," Harry answered, his anger diminishing. "I'm fine. I'll explain everything later; I have to get back now. I told them that I wouldn't be long." Remus nodded and watched the young man and little girl head back to the stairwell door, noticing that Harry put himself between the child and the blond as they passed.

* * *

"Daddy," Abbey whined as Harry led her down to the next floor, opening the door. "Why wouldn't you let me see Papa?"

Harry sighed. He had never lied to his daughter, well, that wasn't true, but he was soon to remedy that and no matter how hard it might be for her to hear it, he wasn't going to expound on it, Draco had done enough of that already.

"Come here, sweetie," Harry said as he walked up to a bench and sat down outside room 415. The little girl moved closer and Harry lifted her up and set her on his knee. He was quiet a moment, organizing his thoughts, then, it hit him and he turned to look at her.

"Abbey," Harry said. "Do you remember when I told you that Draco wasn't your father?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, looking at her shoes.

"Well, I know you're probably wondering where I was today… why I didn't come back to get you for so long." He looked down and saw the little dark head nod. "Abbey," Harry said. "I want to tell you something, will you look at me?"

Slowly, the little girl raised her dark eyes to his green gaze.

"Do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"

"Yes," Abbey answered. "Telling a lie is wrong. I don't like people that lie."

Harry smiled.

"Okay," he said thoughtfully. "But what if a lie was told to protect you – to keep you safe? Would you hate the person who lied then?"

Abbey was quiet a moment and swung her feet as she thought this over. "Well, no," she said finally. "I – I guess not…"

"Now, knowing that, there is something I need to tell you," Harry said and exhaled heavily. "Draco never told you anything about your father when you asked him, did he?"

"No," Abbey answered grumpily.

"And it made you mad, didn't it?" Harry probed gently.

"Yes," Abbey answered.

"Well, sweetie," Harry said as he shifted her on his knee. "Draco and I fought this morning because he lied. I really didn't know that he did at the time, but I found out afterward." Harry watched and noticed his daughter scowl. "He told me something I have been denying ever since I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts."

"What?" Abbey asked curiously, anger lacing her voice.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them, he looked down at her and squeezed her hand gently.

"He told me that your father was dead, that he wasn't coming back."

"But," Abbey said. "But he's not, is he?"

"No, sweetie," Harry said and drew her hand up, kissing it gently. "I was so angry with Draco for saying that he was, that I had to get out of there and I didn't want to leave you behind. That's why I took you to the Weasley's; I wanted to make sure that you would be safe. I left after that so that I could have some time to think, and while I was alone, I found out that Draco lied… to both of us."

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Abbey asked, wrinkling her brow in curious confusion. "What happened?"

"Your father found me, Abbey," Harry said with a smile, squeezing her hand once more. "He's been looking for us for a long time."

Abbey was silent for a while and swallowed dryly. "He has?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Harry said gently. "He told me that he found that he was unable to enter the grounds of the Manor…Draco's been keeping us apart. If we hadn't left this morning, we still would be."

"So," Abbey said, her curiosity over powering her anger for the time being. "Why are we here?"

Harry heard the door opened down the hall as he smiled at her, once again paying no mind. "Would you like to meet your father, sweetie?"

* * *

Minerva watched shrewdly, as Draco walked out of the tearoom, not waiting long before following Harry to the stairwell. She had seen Molly tell the Harry that she hadn't let the young man know where they were, and knew the woman never lied. She had her suspicions and quietly excused herself from the small group to follow him. She paused and held her breath, slipping into the shadows when she heard voices.

"Now you know what to do, right?" The voice of Draco Malfoy echoed up to her.

"Yes, of course, Mister Malfoy," Rufus Scrimgeour said. "Are you sure that he knows where the man is?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "Who else could it be? That brainless oaf, Hagrid, was the only one who wasn't here, and Harry knows that he would rather tend to his own injuries than come to the hospital."

Minerva continued to listen as the group headed down the stairs. She heard the door start to open and then Draco's voice once more.

"Just remember," he said, drawing the group to a halt. "Abbey comes to me, no matter what happens."

"Yes, of course, Sir," Scrimgeour said, and once more, silence reigned in the stairwell, the group departing through the fourth floor door. Minerva peered down to the floor below and saw that Draco had remained behind, and watched as he waited a few moments before opening the door once more and stepping out.

Minerva exhaled heavily and wiped the sweat off her brow, not believing what she'd just heard. She looked up back toward the door she'd just left, contemplating going back, but shook her head and after another moment's pause, clutched her wand and headed to the door leading to the fourth floor.

* * *

"So?" Rufus Scrimgeour said coldly, making the young man jump. "Severus Snape is here, is he?" Harry looked up with a startled expression. "Look here, boys," Scrimgeour continued with a gloating smile. "Looks like we've finally found him, seems our Golden Boy's known his whereabouts all along."

"_What_?" Harry cried, lifting Abbey from his lap and jumping to his feet. "_No_! He didn't do anything!"

"Take her," Scrimgeour said to one of the Ministry workers who stood beside him, motioning to the little girl.

"_No_!" Harry cried, closing in on Scrimgeour, but found himself quickly restrained, watching horrified as he realized the men with Scrimgeour were in fact Aurors, and Dawlish stepped forward, restraining his daughter.

"_Daddy_!" Abbey cried in fear, trying to fight the man holding her.

"It's okay, baby," Harry said, trying to calm her down. "What are you_doing_?" Harry asked, twisting within his own captors' grasp. The door opened at the end of the hall once more and he looked up to see Draco approaching with a smirk on his face. "You!"

"Good to see you, too, love," drawled Draco. "Ah, good of you to come, Scrimgeour."

"Well, Mister Malfoy," Scrimgeour said. "I'm glad that you let us know that Mister Potter had been located. We were simply lucky to find out that he knew where Snape was."

"No!" Harry yelled, twisting once more in his captors' hold.

"Oh, come _on_, Harry," Draco said, stepping closer to him. "You didn't think that I would actually let him get his hands on you, did you?"

"You_knew_?" Harry cried in disbelief. "All this time, and you _knew_?"

"Well," Draco said. "I didn't know for _certain_, not until a moment ago that is, when you said that you were visiting, and I quote, 'wanted Abbey to meet someone'. One can only _assume_ that you were referring to Severus since everyone you've ever been close too, aside from Hagrid that is, was upstairs in the tearoom."

"Tell me, Mister Potter," Scrimgeour interrupted. "Where is Mister Snape?"

"Never," Harry said venomously. "I'll never tell you!"

"That's a shame," Draco said with a sneer as he walked over and caressed Abbey's face, and Harry saw her cringe at the touch, glaring at him angrily as she tried to fight off Dawlish once more. "Abbey will miss you, you know… but I'll take good care of her, you can rest assured."

"_What_!" Harry cried.

"Well, you won't be seeing her for quite a while, after all," Draco said and looked up to meet Harry's gaze with steely blue eyes. "It's your choice of course," he continued. "If you tell them where he is, I might be able to save you a trip to Azkaban."

"You're despicable," Harry said in a quiet tone, laced with anger. "I'll never tell you."

"Very well," Draco said. "Take him away."

"_No_!" Abbey cried, fighting against Dawlish. "Daddy, _please_!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Power of Love

**Chapter 9:**

**The Power of Love:**

Meanwhile, in room 415, Severus had stopped trying to convince the woman and instead, lay comfortably on the bed in silence, his eyes closed, while she sat at a nearby desk taking notes as they waited for Harry and Harriet to return.

His eyes flew open when he heard a shout in the hall, and he jumped to his feet, frightening the already startled woman. Running to the door, he wrenched it open, knocking the woman down in his haste, to see Harry and a small, dark headed child fighting with three Ministry Aurors, another three idly standing by.

Unaware of what else was going on around him, his focus fixed on the scene before him, Severus didn't hear the witch cry out as she lost her balance. Failing to catch herself, she smacked her head on the table, knocking herself out.

The sound caught the blond's attention however, and he looked passed Harry, paling instantly. "S-Sev?" Draco asked, noticing the man standing in the doorway.

"Shut up, you prat!" Severus said angrily and the blond fell silent, cowed by the man's ominous presence.

The Minister's eyes lit up upon seeing the man standing in the doorway. "Arrest him!" Scrimgeour shouted, pointing at him.

Severus looked around as two Aurors, their hands clamping almost painfully around his arms, quickly apprehended him.

"_NO_!" Harry yelled, fighting harder against his captors.

"Let them go," Severus said, speaking to the others for the first time. "It's me you're after. Let them go, Rufus," Severus reiterated. "And I won't fight you. I'll come quietly."

Harry blinked at his lover's words.

"_No_!" Harry cried, finally wrenching out of his captors' grasp and stumbling toward him, throwing his arms around the man's neck for support as he tried to regain his footing. "No, Sev," he said breathlessly. "You can't!"

"Harry," Severus said gently. "I can't hide any more. I won't put you and our daughter in danger."

"Sev," Harry cried, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. "You didn't_do_ anything! You can't, you _promised_! You promised that nothing would separate us again!"

The Aurors that had held him quickly overcame the shock and pain of the young wizard's flight to freedom, and closed in once more, pulling his arms behind his back.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Severus, hanging his head. "There's nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can do? Show them, Sev. Show them what you showed me!" Severus said nothing and merely looked defeated. "_So_," Harry said angrily, glaring up at him. "You're willing to take the punishment for a crime _you_ didn't commit?"

"Didn't commit?" Scrimgeour asked, laughing in disbelief. "We have _your_ testimony, Mister Potter. You were an _eyewitness_!"

* * *

"Minerva?" Remus asked when he opened the door to the stairwell, wondering why the witch had run off and saw her creeping down to the floor below. 

"Shhh," Minerva said urgently, holding her finger to her lips. She waited, but hearing nothing more, turned to the man to see the Weasleys enter the stairwell behind him, all looking curious.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, walking down the stairs to confront the witch, followed quickly by the others.

Minerva waved her hands to silence him. "Arthur," she called, seeing the man had arrived in her absence and Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "Please contact the Order and tell them we have an emergency, we need them here immediately."

Arthur nodded and reached into his robes, removing what appeared to be a Galleon coin and his wand. He tapped it with his wand and the words 'St. M Emergency' appeared. Within seconds, the stairwell had filled with the sound of Apparating wizards, homing in on the emergency signal, as Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt appeared.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked, looking worried. "Is it Harry? Is he okay?"

Minerva sighed impatiently, holding up her hands. "We haven't the _time_ for lengthy explanations, I'm sorry. We need to make a citizens' arrest."

"Citizens' arrest," Moody grumbled. "And just who're we supposed to be arrestin'?"

"Draco Malfoy and Minister Scrimgeour," Minerva answered, holding her hands up to way lay any protest. "I just over heard a conversation between them. The Minister is no different than Fudge was, turning a blind eye to illegal activities so long as it puts funds into his pockets."

"What are you talking about, Minerva?" Molly asked, laughing uneasily.

"It seems that Draco is attempting to take Abbey from Harry and has Scrimgeour helping him."

There was a collective gasp and a disbelieving '_No'_ came from Molly and Tonks.

"Come on," Minerva said, calling for their attention once more. "We have to hurry."

* * *

The door at the end of the ward opened, but no one noticed as the Weasleys, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, Remus and Minerva entered, halting in shock at what they saw. 

Draco stepped toward Harry and trailed a finger down the young man's jaw, watching him jerk back, glaring at him angrily. "I've changed my mind, Scrimgeour," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I _do_ like a challenge. Take Severus, but leave Harry and Abbey with me. But before you do," he continued after a brief pause. "I want Severus to witness this."

"Very well, Mister Malfoy," Scrimgeour said and turned his back a moment to speak with one of the Aurors.

Draco jerked Harry's arm forward and Severus watched fearfully as the blond mashed the young man's hand until his fingers splayed. "You know, Harry," Draco said. "I really do love you."

"Yeah, right," Harry returned sarcastically. "You know _nothing_ of love. I never loved you, Malfoy, and I never will."

"We'll see," Draco said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the bonding ring.

"If you put that on me," Harry said with a growl as he felt the hands of his captor tighten around his arms. "You'd better be prepared to lose it."

"Oh," Draco said in a nonchalant tone. "I don't think I'll be losing anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked and his only answer was Draco's malevolent smile as he slid the ring on his finger.

"_No_!" Severus cried as his captors tried to force him away and Harry gasped as the first of the binding magic touched him.

"You see, Harry," Draco said with smirk. "Seeing as how you were able to remove the ring last time, I added some additional spells to the binding magic." As they watched though, Harry reacted in a way that no one expected – he laughed. "What is this?" Draco asked, looking at the dark headed wizard in disbelief as he continued to laugh.

"I told you, Draco," Harry said, glaring at him. "If you wish this ring to remain in your family, you'd better remove it now, or lose it forever." Harry could feel the magic of the ring spreading through him with a pulsating flow and ever so slowly, the anger was welling inside of him, slowing its progress.

Draco smirked, seeing the unmistakable signs of someone fighting the bond… and losing. "I don't think I'll be losing anything, Harry."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked curiously, anger edging his voice. "Look at it, Draco," he said. "Look at your _precious_ family heirloom and see."

His comment was so startling that he caught the attention of the Aurors holding Severus, Abbey, and himself, and it was not just Severus and Draco who did as he'd said, their eyes flying to the ring. As they watched, beginning dimly at first, the ring began to glow. Slowly, it grew brighter, more substantial, until it was nearly blinding. Then, as they watched, the ring suddenly shattered into thousands of pieces with a loud crack, sounding of glass.

Silence reigned in the hall, all eyes on Harry, who stood with a victorious smile on his face, even Scrimgeour turned from his talk with the other Auror at the sound.

"What?" Draco asked dumbly. "What happened? How could you-?"

"You're forgetting, _Draco_," Harry said in a dangerously low tone, his eyes sparkling with hatred. "That _I_ defeated one of the greatest wizards of all time. I doubt there is much _you_ could do to cage me if I didn't allow it."

Awed and fearful silence settled once more over the hall for a long moment as Draco and Harry glared at each other.

"Minister Scrimgeour," Harry said finally, breaking the silence, and looked up at the man, who blinked dumbly as though just waking up from a dream. "If you are going to arrest this man," he said, nodding toward Severus. "Then, you'll have to arrest me, too."

"Harry, no!" Severus said urgently.

"On – on what charges?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Providing false testimony, of course," Harry answered.

Draco smiled, stepping closer to Abbey, who squirmed in her captor's grasp, trying to avoid him. "You heard him, Scrimgeour. Arrest him."

"Not so fast, _Malfoy_," Harry said in a soft, threatening voice. "That doesn't open the door for you to claim Abbey."

"Indeed it doesn't," said the condescending voice of Minerva McGonagall, making them start.

"I hope we're not interrupting," Remus said, levelling his wand on the blond.

"What?" Scrimgeour sputtered indignantly, looking around to see the Weasley family including Arthur, and Minerva and Remus Lupin surrounding them, accompanied by Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The_meaning_ of this," Minerva said coldly. "I would think, would be _quite_ clear. We are here making a citizen's arrest."

"A citizen's arrest?" Scrimgeour asked, looking bewildered. "As you can see, Minerva, we've already captured Snape."

"She's not talking about Severus," Arthur informed him as the group advanced on them. "Now, release them," he said, motioning to Harry, Abbey and Severus with his wand.

"Are you _kidding_, Weasley?" Scrimgeour asked, turning red with anger. "I'll have your job for this!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Minister," Minerva said. "You see; we heard you talking with Malfoy in the stairwell. You're just like Fudge, willing to ignore illegal actions so long as it puts money in the Ministry's – or should I say _your_ pockets. Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, arrest Malfoy, the Minister and the other Aurors, if you would, please."

"Gladly," Kingsley answered and moved to apprehend the Minister while Moody accosted Malfoy with a leer.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" Draco asked as Moody grabbed him. "You can't do this to me!"

"On the contrary," Moody growled. "You'll find that I can do a lot of things!"

"Moody!" Remus snapped. "That's enough!"

"Yes, quite," Minerva said. "You will not sink to their level, nothing illegal will happen any longer. We've had quite enough of that over the years. It's time it was stopped and justice returned to the Wizarding world once more."

"Justice!" Scrimgeour spat. "Is it _justice_ to release a murderer on them?"

"Severus Snape is no murderer," Harry yelled angrily. "He didn't do_anything_!"

"Yeah?" Scrimgeour asked. "Well, I hope you can prove it!"

"Oh, don't worry," said Minerva. "We can. The question is; can you prove that you haven't allowed illegal activity to happen under your nose by accepting bribes?"

Harry ran to Severus, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him once Remus and Tonks had corralled the Aurors working for Scrimgeour, tears rolling down his cheeks. Severus held him for a moment, relief flooding him as Harry calmed himself and turned to scoop Abbey into his arms while the others looked on with emotions ranging from anger to confusion and happiness.

"Abbey," Harry said in a voice choked with emotion. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Daddy," the little girl said, hugging him tightly.

"Harry?" Minerva asked and he looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears. "We'll wait for you downstairs. We'll leave whenever you're ready." Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the child in his arms as Remus, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, Minerva, and the Weasleys escorted the Minister, the Aurors, and an irate Draco Malfoy down to the lobby.

Harry walked over, and with a sigh, sat down on the bench, feeling numb with relief as he closed his eyes. "Daddy?" Abbey asked in a small, trembling voice.

"Yeah, baby?" Harry asked, opening his eyes, taking in her fearful expression and following her gaze to Severus.

"Who's that man?"

Harry smiled and hugged her tightly, his gaze flitting from her to Severus and back. "That's your papa, sweetie," he said gently and combed his fingers through her hair before kissing her temple. "This is who I wanted you to meet."

Severus moved warily as he sat down slowly next to the younger man and the little girl. "Hello," he said; his gaze flit to Harry and he saw him mouth the name, Abbey. He arched a curious brow and Harry shook his head. "Hello, Abbey."

Abbey looked at him uncertainly, before turning a questioning gaze to Harry, who smiled at her encouragingly. Turning back to the man before her, she looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze. "A-are you really my Papa?" Abbey asked, her voice trembling slightly, and neither Harry nor Severus could tell if it was from fear or hope.

Severus looked up to Harry a moment, and smiled before returning his gaze to the child in his lover's lap, looking at her seriously. "So I have been told," he answered. "But if you don't-"

"Papa!" Abbey cried, cutting him off and flinging herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. Startled by the girl's actions, it was a moment before Severus wrapped his arms around her and glanced up at Harry, who was smiling at them. Abbey pulled back after a moment, meeting his onyx gaze. "Papa?" Abbey asked, looking at him curiously. "Why were those men trying to take you away?" Severus started to speak, but then paused, sighing heavily. He looked to Harry for help, unsure what to tell her.

"Abbey," Harry said gently, drawing her attention. "Do you remember me telling you about the war I fought in before you were born?" Abbey nodded and Severus wondered just how freely he'd shared information with the girl. "Well, your papa was fighting too, but only a few people knew he was on our side. Those men, they where here to take him away because they thought he was on the other side."

Abbey nodded for a moment, and then looked at him curiously. "But, Daddy," she said quietly. "Minster Scrigor said they had your testmony about Papa."

Harry smiled at his daughter for a moment before looking at her seriously once more. "Yes, sweetie," he said sadly. "They did. You see; I didn't know that the man I saw kill Professor Dumbledore wasn't your Papa. In fact, I didn't know of his innocence until he found me this morning. Come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Severus nodded and with Abbey still in his arms, he rose to his feet. "Hey, wait a minute," Harry said. "Where's Healer Strout?"

A groan emanated from the room Severus had exited and they looked at each other in alarm before rushing inside. Harry slid to a halt inside the doorway, seeing the witch pushing herself into a sitting position, looking dazed, with a gash on her forehead. Severus sidestepped him and lowered Abbey to her feet, but she wouldn't let go. "Abbey," he said softly. "I need to help this lady with your Daddy. I'll be right back." She nodded and reluctantly let him go.

Harry had moved to the witch's side and was helping her to her feet when Severus came up beside her. "Here," Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"No!" Healer Strout said, panicking. "I won't tell anyone! Please, don't!"

"Shhh," Harry murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you. You've got a nasty cut," he explained, not noticing as Severus slipped his hands into the witch's robe pockets, removing something and slipping it into his own. "I just want to help." The witch nodded, eyeing Severus as he walked back toward the little girl and picked her up, turning to watch as Harry waved his wand, healing the cut on the witch's forehead.

"Harry," Severus said, picking up the Invisibility Cloak. "We should get going."

"Y-you're not staying?" Healer Strout asked. "But I thought," she trailed off when Harry shook his head.

"It seems that you were knocked out," Harry answered. "Draco Malfoy was alerted to my presence here and brought the Ministry looking for Severus," he explained hurriedly. "He tried to take our daughter from us. If it hadn't been for the members of the Order, we wouldn't be here now. They're all waiting for us downstairs; we must go now. We, that is Severus, the Order and I are going to clear his name before the Minister is arrested."

"Arrested?" Healer Strout asked in surprise.

"Yes," Harry answered, "for taking bribes to look the other way when someone committed a crime. Now," he said. "We must go. We will return once Severus has been cleared." Without waiting for her reply, he turned and walked over to Severus, who was holding their daughter in his arms. "You won't need that," he whispered softly, taking the Invisibility Cloak and folding it carefully, stuck it in the pocket of his robes. "Come on," he murmured and took one of the man's hands, leading him from the room.

* * *

"Fools! You won't get away with this!" Draco seethed downstairs in the lobby, straining against the hold Moody still had on him. "I'm a _pure-blood_!" 

Minerva looked at him sternly, having had enough of this nonsense. "You will find, Mister Malfoy," she said, her voice laced with irritation and addressing him as though he were but a wayward student, still under her care. "That the purity of one's blood no longer matters."

Draco screamed with rage and strained against Moody once more. Tonks rolled her eyes and asked, "Can't we gag him, Minerva?"

"I have a better idea," Harry's voice rang out from behind them and they turned to see him approach, Severus at his side with Abbey in his arms. Harry waved his hand and Draco suddenly fell silent under the power of the wandlessly cast spell. Realizing no one could hear him, the blond glared at him and Harry smirked. "Ah," he said with a smile. "That's much better."

Severus was becoming a bit annoyed with the man himself, he sighed, perhaps his lover didn't realize that he was making him feel bad; after all, he _was_ a wizard. Using magic was second nature to him now, and he had told the young man that it wasn't his fault that he was a Squib. Besides, he had risked everything to help him rebuild his magical system today, even the loss of their daughter and his own freedom. He shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts. No, Harry wouldn't purposely flaunt his ability where others were lacking.

"Papa?" Abbey asked, looking at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

Abbey's words drew everyone's attention and Severus smiled at her uneasily. "Yes, Abbey," he said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Sev?" Harry asked, looking at the man in concern, moving closer and caressing his face.

"I'm fine, Harry," he reiterated. "We should get going."

"He's right," Minerva interjected. "We have an appointment with the Wizengamot. Harry," she said, drawing the young man's attention. "I assume that you have some sort of tangible proof of Severus' innocence."

Harry swallowed nervously and looked to Severus. "We have to show them, Sev," he murmured. Severus gave him a curt nod. "Yes," he answered, turning to her once more before lowering his gaze.

"All right," Minerva said. "I assume that you don't have it with you." Harry nodded in confirmation. "Okay then, you go and get it and we'll meet you at Hogwarts." Harry nodded once more before the witch turned her attention to the man beside him. "Severus, I have to ask you to come with us," she continued and Harry looked up in alarm. "I'm sure you'll understand."

"Yes, of course," Severus answered and reached out, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder when he was about to protest. "It's all right, Harry," he said softly. "She said that they weren't there to arrest me." Harry swallowed nervously as he watched the man lower Abbey to the ground. "I need both hands for a moment, little one," he said quietly.

Abbey nodded, and let him go, but never strayed from his side as he rose once more, looking to Harry with a penetrating gaze. "Here," he murmured and removed a silver ring with a large, square centrepiece and a thin slate of onyx over which lay a silver 'S', handing it to Harry. "You'll need this to get past the wards." Harry nodded numbly, clutching the ring in his hand tightly as Severus bent and picked up Abbey once more.

"Daddy?" Abbey asked, looking at him in concern when Severus rose once more. "Can I go with Papa?"

Harry took a shaky breath, fighting back his tears. "Yeah, baby," he said softly and smiled at her as he reached out and combed his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, you can go."

"Harry," Severus murmured, drawing his attention. "Everything will be fine." Harry nodded, exhaling heavily and trying to smile. "You remember how to get to the study?"

"Yeah," Harry replied shakily.

"All right," Severus said, sighing in relief. "Don't bother messing with bottles, just bring the Pensieve and hurry back." Harry nodded. "My wand is there, too."

"All right," Harry answered and hugged him tightly. Pulling back, he kissed him gently and squeezing Abbey's arm reassuringly, murmured, "I'll be back soon." He turned to Minerva before continuing, "Is the Wizengamot meeting at Hogwarts?"

"No," Minerva answered. "I'll contact the Ministry once we arrive. We'll wait for you at Hogwarts; it will be easier to retain Mister Malfoy and Minister Scrimgeour there. We'll leave together once you get there."

"All right," Harry said and with one last look to Abbey and Severus, he disapparated.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ministry

**Chapter 10:**

**The Ministry:**

Back at Hogwarts, Severus sat in Minerva's office, one he had been to many times in the past: the small circular room that belonged to the Headmaster. Abbey still clung to him and he was receiving odd looks from those who hadn't known the girl's lineage.

The room was rather crowded since Remus, the Weasleys, and Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt, who were keeping their wands levelled on Minister Scrimgeour, Malfoy and the rogue Aurors, joined him and Abbey. Minerva was at her desk, penning a letter to the Ministry and an aide waited patiently to take it to the Owlery.

After about ten minutes, Abbey started to complain about being hungry. "It's all right, Severus," Minerva assured him, looking up as she finished the letter and after sealing it, handed it to the waiting aide, who departed once again. "Dobby," she said and there was a crack as the elf appeared.

Draco, recognizing the name, glared daggers at the elf, which began trembling uncontrollably. "Tonks," Minerva said, addressing the witch with bubblegum-pink hair when she noticed the elf's state. "Please remove Mister Malfoy. If you would, remain in the hall for a moment."

The witch nodded as she wrapped her hand around the blond's bicep and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Come on, you spoiled brat," she muttered as she hauled him out of the office.

"It's all right, Dobby," Minerva said, looking to the elf once more.

Dobby nodded and he slowly ceased shuddering as he calmed down. "What can Dobby do for you, Headmistress?"

"Please take Abbey to the kitchens," Minerva answered gently. "She can have whatever she likes; just make sure she has a well-balanced meal."

"Papa," Abbey whispered, holding tight to Severus.

"Its okay, Abbey," Severus murmured. "Go ahead. He can bring you back when you're finished." Abbey nodded and reluctantly released him, sliding from his lap; she took the elf's hand before disappearing with a crack.

"Remus," Minerva said, addressing the man who had been watching Severus and Abbey with a curious expression. The man jumped, turning his attention to her as she continued, "Please inform Tonks that she and Mister Malfoy can return." Remus nodded and headed for the door.

Harry entered, following Tonks, Remus and Malfoy, who glared at him as he walked over to Severus. "Where's Abbey?" Harry asked, ignoring the blond and linking his fingers with the older man.

"She's in the kitchens with Dobby," Severus answered quietly, moving closer to the brunet. "She was getting hungry, so Minerva called him to make sure that she got something to eat."

"Okay," Harry said, nodding his head and looked up in time to see an owl baring the Ministry crest around its neck, swoop in through the open window, drop a letter and fly off. He arched a curious brow as Minerva opened it.

After reading a few lines, she groaned and sat back in her chair, looking irritated.

"Well," she muttered. "We have an appointment with the Wizengamot in an hour; that will give us some time to prepare your defence, Severus." He nodded, squeezing Harry's hand reassuringly. "And their prosecution," Minerva continued, looking pointedly to the Minister, Draco and the rogue Aurors, who shifted nervously.

* * *

Under Minerva's instruction, Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt escorted Minister Scrimgeour, Draco Malfoy and six Aurors, all unarmed, down to the dungeons for safekeeping.

Once they'd left, she and Harry set to work on Severus' defence. Fifteen minutes later, everything was ready and she sent Remus down to meet up with Tonks, bearing word that they were to await the others just inside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked, Abbey once more by his side, turning to look over his shoulder as they headed for the door.

"I'll be right there," Severus replied, motioning him to go on. Harry looked at him oddly for a moment, but nodded and departed with Abbey without a word. Severus exhaled heavily, watching as the Weasleys followed. "Arthur," he muttered as the man passed, drawing his attention. "Might I have a word?"

The redheaded man looked at him in bewilderment, but nodded and held back a moment. "Sure," he answered quietly.

"I know that I will most likely be searched once we reach the Ministry," Severus murmured. "I – I was wondering if you could hang on to something for me. It's nothing illegal," he continued hurriedly when he saw the look of alarm on the man's face. "However, I would not like explaining its presence just the same."

Arthur swallowed dryly, but nodded his agreement. "A-all right," he stammered and watched as Severus reached into his pocket and withdrew a small vial of red liquid that he instantly recognized… blood.

"It's Harry's," Severus murmured when he saw the recognition on the man's face. "He had Healer Strout draw it while we were at St. Mungo's. He doesn't know that I have it; however, I did not feel it _wise_ to leave in their care. Healer Strout swore that she would not contact the Ministry or the _Prophet_ concerning my identity, but she immediately panicked when I revealed myself. I could not trust her. I realize how much of a mystery Harry is, and did not think that they would be able to resist the temptation of testing it to find out how he survived Voldemort's attacks."

"Gentlemen?" Minerva asked, drawing their attention to where she waited by the door.

Arthur glanced at her and nodded before turning back to Severus, accepting the vial and sticking it in his own pocket. "A wise choice," he murmured. "It would indeed be a hard mystery to resist." He smiled at the man and patted his arm in camaraderie before heading from the office, leaving them to follow.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Harry, Severus and Abbey were walking to the visitors' entrance of the Ministry of Magic, followed closely by Minerva, the Weasleys', minus Percy, Bill and Charlie, but including Hermione; Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-Eye Moody, who were escorting Draco Malfoy, Minister Scrimgeour and the rogue Aurors. To the annoyance of both Harry and Minerva, the reply in response to the requested hearing came signed by Dolores Umbridge and said that although Minister Scrimgeour was out, she would be happy to assist them.

Now, with twenty minutes to spare, they made their way to the old phone booth that was used as the visitors' entrance and with each step, Harry's sense of trepidation grew stronger. "Now, Harry," said Minerva. "You, Severus and Abbey go first. Then, we'll follow in groups to make sure everyone has an escort." She rolled her eyes and motioned with a nod of her head toward the Minister, Draco, and the Aurors. "We'll meet you in the Atrium before you go past the security checkpoint."

Harry nodded, swallowing dryly and followed Severus and Abbey into the booth. He picked up the receiver after closing the door, the phone still appearing out of service, and dialled the number, 62442. A cool female voice sounded inside the booth as the dial returned smoothly to its place.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Harry looked to Severus, who nodded encouragingly.

"Harry Potter and daughter, Abbey, escorting Severus Snape to his trial," Harry said somewhat shakily.

"Thank you," said the female voice. "Visitors, please take the appropriate badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a chink and a rattle and Harry reached into the slot where returned coins usually appeared, and pulled out three badges. He pinned one to himself, one to Abbey's robes, and helped attach one to Severus' robes since he was holding their daughter.

"Hey," Severus said gently, noticing Harry's hands trembled as he fastened the badge to his robes. Moving one hand from Abbey's back, he clasped Harry's hand. "It'll be all right." Harry sniffed, fighting back his tears and tried to smile, but nodded just the same.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"You were able to find it, right?" Severus asked as the booth shuddered and started its decent.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "It's in my pocket."

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.

The door to the booth sprang open, and as they stepped out, a shudder coursed through Harry, remembering the last time he had been there, that fateful night Sirius had died. Looking down the hall to the fountain, he saw no evidence that anything had ever happened, but figured by now, he wouldn't. The statues looked as though they had never been shattered, though he remembered it as clearly now as though it had happened only yesterday.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, looking at him in concern.

Harry blinked, coming back to the present and took a shaky breath. "Yeah," he answered, still looking at the fountain. He blinked once more and looked to Severus. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish they'd take that down."

A ding sounded behind them before Severus could reply, and they turned to see Minerva exit the booth, her arms weighed down by the materials she had gathered for Severus' trial. She nodded to them and walked a little further to give them some time alone. "The others will be here in a minute," she said as she walked by. "Then we'll go in together."

Harry and Severus nodded, and for lack of a better place to sit, headed over to the fountain. "Come here, baby," Harry murmured, holding out his hands so Abbey could move to his lap.

Abbey released her hold around Severus' neck and reluctantly allowed Harry to take her. "What's wrong, Daddy?" Abbey asked, concern etching her small features.

"Harry," Severus said in a warning tone.

"No, Sev," Harry answered. "She needs to know. I will not treat her as Albus treated me, and hide things from her. A lot of what happened could have been avoided, and the people we lost would still be here is he hadn't been so pigheaded and would have just _told_ me what I needed to know."

Severus sighed, nodding his head in defeat and saw their daughter looking from one to the other in confusion. "All right," he said quietly. "Tell her."

"Abbey, remember when I asked you at St. Mungo's if you would hate the person who lied if they did it to protect you?" Abbey nodded. "Well," Harry continued. "We got interrupted before I could explain why I was asking you." He looked up when another ding sounded, signifying the arrival of another group and smirked when he saw Malfoy pushed from the booth by Tonks. Severus cleared his throat; bring his attention back to their conversation.

"Well, Abbey," Harry said gently, though his voice carried through the Atrium. "I haven't been honest with you – about one thing any way."

He looked up once more, saw Tonks shoving Malfoy over by Minerva and smirked when he heard a snippet of what she was saying; 'And to_think_ I once called you _family_.' His smirk grew more pronounced when he saw the horrified look on the blond's face.

Turning his attention back to his daughter once more, Harry continued. "I want you to understand something, baby," he said as he gently combed his fingers through her hair. "I was truly keeping this from you to protect you. I didn't know how Draco would react, to you _or_ to me if he knew, but now it's time that you knew."

"Knew what, Daddy?" Abbey asked, somewhat fearfully.

Harry looked up and noticed that Draco was glaring at them for lack of anything better to do while they waited. He turned back to his daughter and in that same voice that carried through the Atrium before, he said, "Sweetie, your name, it's not Abbey." The little girl blinked, taken aback by this statement; for it was the only name she'd ever known. "I hid your real name from you because I didn't want to take a chance that Draco would hurt you or me if it angered him. Only the Ministry knows what your name is – well, and Severus and I, because I told him earlier."

"W-what_is_ my name, Daddy?" Abbey asked quietly.

"Your name, love, is Harriet Severina Potter," Harry said, his voice carrying through the Atrium and he looked up to see that Draco was now flushed with anger, turning almost Weasley red. Harry held his gaze steadily and after a moment, looked back to his daughter. "I called you Abbey because that represented all my feelings for your Papa; love, safety, peace and happiness. If you want, we can add it to your birth certificate a little later."

Abbey, for that was how she thought of herself, smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, Daddy."

Harry hugged her close and murmured, "You're not mad at me?"

"No," Abbey answered. "I know why you kept it secret. But -"

"But what?" Harry asked.

"I still don't know why we're here," Abbey answered.

Harry looked to Severus and he nodded.

"Well, baby," he said and sighed heavily. "We're here to help your Papa. You see; during the war I fought in before you were born, a lot of people, including me, thought your Papa did something that he didn't do. Like I told you earlier, we're here to try and clear his name."

"Oh," Abbey answered quietly.

Harry sighed and looked to Severus once more, tears once more shining in his eyes. "Abbey, I – I know the lady who will be overseeing your Papa's trial. She's not a nice lady. I -"

"Harry," Severus said in a warning tone once more and shook his head.

"Sev," Harry replied, turning angrily to the man next to him. "I won't lie to her. Given the circumstances, I think you'd agree!" Severus sighed heavily and once more, conceded defeat. Harry turned his attention back to their daughter. "I just don't want you to get too attached, baby," he said softly. "This doesn't mean that Severus loves you any less, but there's a chance that he might have to go away for a long time."

"But," Abbey said, tears welling in her onyx eyes like a child given a new toy, only to have it snatched away again. "But that's only a chance. You said we were going to help him."

"Yes, sweetie," Harry said. "I did. Auntie Minerva and I are going to do everything we can to have him freed."

Abbey nodded firmly, a look of determination on her face. "Me, too!"

Harry smiled and hugged her. "Sweetie, the best thing you can do to help us, would be to stay with Aunt Hermione. I know you don't want to," he said when he saw her face fall. "But there probably isn't much you could do. Will you do that for me, sweetie?"

Abbey sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay," she said sadly.

Harry smiled. "Would you mind going over to wait for her by Auntie Minerva so that I can talk with your Papa for a while?"

The little girl shook her head, though she still looked disconcerted. She hugged Harry and then lingered a moment longer, hugging Severus tightly before turning and heading over to Minerva.

"_Auntie_ Minerva?" Severus asked, arching a brow and giving Harry a sidelong glance as he watched Abbey walk over to the woman.

Harry smiled. "Well, Hogwarts felt more like my home than I ever felt living with my relatives, and the staff members were more like my family. Well, most of them," he said quietly. "So, why not?"

Severus shrugged and saw Minerva look down curiously at Abbey, who'd reached her side. "Daddy asked me to stay with Aunt Hermoniny," he heard the small girl say, and couldn't help the smile that crept over his face when the child tried to pronounce the other woman's name. "Is it okay if I wait for her with you?"

Minerva knelt next to the girl and nodded with a smile. "You're Daddy's right, sweetie," she said. "It would be good for you to stay with her while we're here. Of course you can wait for her with me," she murmured and looked up to nod in Harry and Severus' direction; message received.

"Are you all right Harry?" Severus asked, looking at him curiously when he heard him take a shuddering breath and saw him tremble.

Harry sniffed and looked up at Severus, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sev," he whimpered, moving closer to the man and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm so scared."

Severus sighed and picked the young man up, shifting with him so that he cradled Harry in his lap. He combed his fingers gently through the tousled black hair, placing feather-soft kisses on the young man's temple and forehead. "I know, Harry," he murmured.

Harry buried his face in the crook of the man's shoulder and sobbed. "I don't want to lose you, Sev," he cried. "Not again! _Please_ – don't leave me."

Severus held him tightly, fighting the tears welling in his own eyes as his gaze swept over the members of their small group that had already arrived; his heart breaking, knowing at this moment, he could not make such a promise, for it was not in his control to keep. He exhaled shakily, looking up toward the phone booth entrance when another ding sounded through the Atrium and saw Remus emerge, followed by Kingsley, who held his wand levelled on the Minister.

"Harry," he said, returning his attention to the younger man, who gazed up at him with emerald eyes still shining with tears. "I promise you, if it is in my power to do, I won't leave you." Neither heard the growl emitted from the werewolf's throat as he passed.

"Harry, Severus," Minerva called, drawing their attention and they were startled to see that everyone had arrived. "We're ready."

Harry sighed, nodding as he dried his eyes. Rising to his feet, he waited for Severus and then linked their fingers as they headed for the lifts.

"May I help you?" Eric Munch, the watchwizard asked when they approached the security desk and eyed the way that Harry was holding hands with Severus.

"Yes," Minerva said, stepping forward, blocking his view while Tonks, smiling apologetically, unclasped their hands and instead, wrapped Harry's hand around Severus' bicep, making it appear as though the young wizard was restraining him. "Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Harry Potter, accompanying Severus Snape to trial," the witch said sternly.

"Very well," Munch muttered. "Please submit your wands for recording."

Minerva nodded and handed her wand over. Munch dropped it onto the scale and a slip of paper came out of the slit at the base. "Ten inches, Ivy with core of Unicorn hair, correct?" Minerva nodded, accepting her wand before stepping aside once more.

Harry stepped forward and produced his wand. "Eleven inches, Holly with phoenix-feather core, correct?" Munch asked once again, looking up as he handed Harry his wand.

"Yes," Harry murmured, swallowing dryly under the scrutiny of Munch's gaze, before the man looked to Severus, clearing his throat.

"Wand?" Munch asked sternly.

"It's here," Harry replied, pulling it from his pocket and handing it over.

Munch dropped it on the scale and another slip of paper issued from the base. "Birch, Eleven and a half inches, core of dragon heartstring?"

"That's correct," answered Severus, as the watchwizard handed the wand back to Harry.

Remus stepped forward next, and handed his wand over, Munch eyeing him warily. "Ash, Ten and a quarter inches, core of unicorn hair?"

Remus nodded and graciously accepted his wand, standing aside as the others moved closer.

"What's this?" Munch asked in surprise when he saw the Weasleys, Shacklebolt, Moody and Tonks holding the Minister, Malfoy, and six Aurors captive.

"Made a citizens' arrest," Ron answered proudly. "Caught Malfoy trying to kidnap Harry's daughter," he said and nodded in the Minister and the Aurors direction. "They were in on it."

"We_are_ all together," Minerva said from where she stood a few feet away. Munch nodded and proceeded to register the other prisoners' wands.

"Hermione," Harry asked, getting the young woman's attention after she had checked her wand. Hermione looked at him curiously when he motioned for Abbey. "Would you please watch Abbey? I would really rather that she wasn't in the courtroom," he said quietly and swallowed hard. "Especially since we don't know what the out come will be."

Hermione nodded and smiled as she picked up the little girl. "All right, Harry," she said. "I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry murmured and waved to Abbey as they headed off.

Severus shifted next to Harry and the young wizard looked at him curiously, only to see him incline his head toward a shadowy corner not far away. Harry nodded and steered him over to the corner, away from the others before looking at him questioningly.

Severus sighed and knelt before Harry, taking his hands in his. "Harry," he said quietly. "When we go in there, you cannot show any personal feelings for me, you know that."

"No," Harry said and shook his head quickly.

"_Harry_," Severus said firmly. "You have to make it look like you caught me. You can't show them that you have any feelings for me. As much as I hate to admit it, Tonks was right. Most likely, they will think I've cast some sort of spell on you if you usher me in there as though we share personal feelings. That can come later, after we've presented our evidence to my innocence."

Harry swallowed hard, but nodded his understanding before Severus continued. "Because of my past, it is pretty safe to assume that they will have a Judgement chair."

"Judgement chair?" asked Harry, his brow furrowing.

Severus nodded. "It's a chair with chains on the arms and legs, and it will bind a person if they are guilty. It works somewhat like the Sorting Hat."

Harry swallowed dryly. The chair they gave him to sit in at his hearing in fifth year must have been a Judgement chair.

"Harry," he said, drawing the young man from his thoughts. "You _must_ escort me in there as though you've captured me. Move commandingly. You have to make me sit in that chair. Only then, will they believe my innocence. The rest of the trial is for getting the story of what really went on, mainly for the press."

Harry nodded numbly.

"In fact," Severus said with a sad sigh. "I think everything will be fine. There is only one thing that I could be arrested for today, but I don't think it will be brought up."

Harry looked at him curiously, but as he did so, it dawned on him and his expression hardened in determination.

"Severus," he said firmly, cradling the man's face in his hands. "Don't!"

"Harry," the man said with a sad expression on his face. "If I hadn't done it, they'd still be here. You wouldn't have had to grow up in the horrid conditions you were made to…"

"I'm very well aware of that, Severus," Harry replied, releasing his hold on the man. "But, I also know that if they were alive, Voldemort would have won."

"Harry," Severus asked in confusion. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"I'm saying that if you hadn't done it, we wouldn't have ended up together. I know that you and my father loved to hate each other, Sev. If they were here, Voldemort would have won because I would never have had 'the power he knows not'. I would never have had Abbey," he finished quietly and lowered his gaze a moment.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, opening them once more as Harry continued.

"If it weren't for their death, Voldemort would have won, I know that now," Harry said quietly, returning his gaze to the man in front of him. "I know now that they had to die, Severus. Yes, it hurt that I never knew them – it still does – but I know there was a reason for it to happen, and I've forgiven you for the part you played in their deaths. They have no right to arrest you for that, Sev," Harry whispered as he caressed the man's cheek. "I'm the one who held the deciding factor there, and I know the reasons it had to be done."

Severus nodded as he stared into the soft emeralds before him.

"Now, you've beaten yourself up enough over this over the years," Harry said with a smile. "No regrets," he whispered.

"Harry," Severus said softly.

"No, Sev," Harry said firmly. "Sacrifices have to be made in war. I know it sounds harsh coming from me, especially when I'm their son, but I know that if they were alive, Voldemort _would_ have won and I'd be dead right now. It's fine to feel remorse for what you've done, but don't regret it. Voldemort is gone. Not because of me, although the final blow was mine… but, because of you. You gave me a reason to fight."

"All right then," Severus said softly and kissed Harry gently. "No regrets."

"Mister Potter," Minerva called from near the lifts with their group. "Please hurry up, we haven't much time."

Harry nodded and as requested, moved Severus along as though he was a prisoner. "Where are we going?" Harry asked a few minutes later, a feeling of unease setting over him when he found he was once more down by the Department of Mysteries.

"Courtroom Ten," Minerva called over her shoulder, continuing to walk ahead of the others.

Harry had halted abruptly at her revelation and paled, swaying on his feet. "Harry," Severus asked in concern, wrapping his hands around both the young wizard's upper arms, steadying him. "Are you all right?"

"C-court r-room t-t-ten?" was all Harry could say as he looked decidedly green, and though Severus was standing in front of him, he stared ahead blindly, his thoughts on the hearing years before. Every one, save Minerva and Arthur Weasley looked at him in confused concern.

"Yes," Minerva confirmed, turning to look at them when she didn't hear anyone behind her. "That's where they hold the criminal trials. What's wrong, Potter?"

"What's wrong," Arthur said, stepping forward and looking at Harry sadly. "Is that Harry has already _been_ to Courtroom Ten."

Everyone gasped, including Draco and Scrimgeour. Severus turned and glared up at Arthur from where he knelt before the young wizard, still holding him steady. "Explain," he demanded.

Minerva knew they would be late if he did, but she had already prepared a viable excuse. She waved her wand, conjuring some chairs and a small couch for Severus and Harry, motioning them to sit. She was curious about all this herself.

"W-well," Arthur said nervously, everyone on the edge of his or her seat. "You all know he had a disciplinary hearing back in his fifth year." Everyone nodded whether they really knew it or not, as they sat down to listen, looking worried but curious. "I brought him here for it, but we found out that they'd changed the time, as well as the location. We were late. I think Fudge did it on purpose to make him look bad," Arthur admitted.

"What were they trying him for?" Severus asked.

"Using magic in front of a Muggle," Arthur supplied, shifting uneasily. Severus rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "There was a Dementor attack," Arthur explained, drawing a sharp, startled look from Severus as well as the others. "He conjured a patronus to drive them away. The Muggle turned out to be his cousin."

"That's self-defence!" Fred cried.

"They couldn't have expelled him!" George agreed.

Severus understood now why he'd sent Abbey off with Hermione, not that he would have disagreed, he didn't want his daughter seeing that room either. He sighed heavily, understanding now the reasons behind the Ministry sending that miserable wench to Hogwarts. He sighed and rolled his eyes, probably Dumbledore and his big mouth.

"Harry," he said gently, but the young man didn't respond. Severus cradled his face in his hands after combing his fingers soothingly through the young man's dark locks. "Harry," Severus whispered quietly, trying once more. "Look at me, Harry." Harry blinked and focused on the man in front of him. Severus ran his fingers through his hair, soothing away his fear. "Remember what I told you, Harry?" Severus asked, watching him blink once more. "The Judgement chair decides your fate. If it didn't restrain you, they couldn't do anything. They were just trying to intimidate you."

Harry nodded slowly, swallowing over the lump in his throat. "Well, it worked," he murmured.

Severus smiled, surprising everyone, and kissed him gently. "Are you all right now?"

Harry swallowed once more, as he nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I – I'm fine."

Severus nodded and they continued on their way down the torch-lit corridor to courtroom ten.


	11. Chapter 11: Fall into Darkness

**Chapter 11:**

**Fall into Darkness:**

"You're late," Dolores Umbridge's voice rang out through the courtroom as Minerva, Harry, Severus, Remus and the Weasleys entered.

Harry scowled, but said nothing as he steered Severus up to the Judgement chair.

"I do apologise, Dolores, members of the Wizengamot," Minerva said, nodding to them, acknowledging their presence. "We were delayed by stopping to make a citizens' arrest," she said smoothly.

"Citizen's arrest?" Dolores asked, looking around as the others sat down in the seats reserved for the press. "I don't see anyone."

"Oh, they're waiting outside," Minerva answered nonchalantly, waving her hand dismissively. "I thought you might want to review Severus' case first," she continued. "Harry?"

Harry shuffled over, seemingly to force the man forward.

"Ah, Mister Potter," Dolores said in her disgusting girlish voice. "How_good_ it is to see you again."

Harry glared at her, but resisted the urge to retort.

"I_believe_," Minerva interjected. "That we are here for a trial, _not_ a social gathering."

Harry noticed the woman scowl.

"Let's just get this over with," he murmured.

"I agree," intoned Severus, barely moving his lips. It had the effect he was after though, and he felt, rather than saw, Harry smile as the young man squeezed his arm gently.

"Very well," Dolores' voice rang out. "The prisoner will take a seat." Harry knew that was his cue, and mock forced the man into the chair. Harry heard a gasp, and a murmur course through the Wizengamot, and smiled when the chains on the Judgement chair didn't even rattle.

Dolores eyed Severus in the Judgement chair for a moment and then turned her attention back to the papers before her. "Severus Snape," she said airily. "You stand accused of betrayal, the desertion of your post at Hogwarts School of -" She broke off, movement out of the corner of her eye having distracted her. "Minerva?"

"Yes?" Minerva asked, as she laid out the materials for Severus' defence.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing Severus' defence," she answered coolly and set a portrait frame down on one of the chairs, propping it upright.

"I'm sorry," Dolores said in her girlish voice. "But we don't take testimony from portraits."

Minerva turned, smiling at her sweetly. "Oh. Well, there's a first time for everything, because you will today. Especially since it is a portrait of Professor Dumbledore, and he was the person that you were about to declare that Severus murdered."

A murmur coursed through the Wizengamot and Harry gaped at Minerva.

"Very well," Dolores said stiffly, no longer speaking in her girlish tone, for which Harry was grateful.

"Please, continue," said Minerva, waving her hand dismissively as Albus slipped into the frame of his portrait.

Dolores glared at her before clearing her throat and continuing.

"The desertion of your post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, as well as the cold blooded murder of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts before the time of his death," Dolores finished with a smile, peering over the parchment at the man now sitting before them.

Her smile faded and another murmur coursed through the Wizengamot when none of these accusations brought a change in the decision of the Judgement chair. Harry smiled triumphantly behind Severus. He had just figured out how the chair truly worked.

"Severus Snape," Dolores said, breaking the silence that had settled over the room. "Please bare your arm for the court."

Severus shifted, but made no move to do as she had instructed.

Harry stepped up behind him. Placing his right hand on the man's shoulder, approaching his left side, he leaned down and whispered, "Sev, please don't provoke her. I know what she's like, it won't be good."

"Ah, Mister Potter," Dolores' voice rang out before the man in the Judgement chair could respond. "It's good to know that you still remember my lessons."

_Lessons_? Severus wondered and felt Harry's grip tighten on his shoulder at her words. Looking down, he saw faint marks against his skin in the flicker of torchlight and as he studied them, realized they were words. Could this wench be the reason they were there? Why hadn't he seen them before?

"Hmm," Dolores said after a moment, once more slipping into her disgusting girlish voice. "It seems there may be a problem with the Judgement chair. Minerva, you said that you stopped to make a citizen's arrest."

"That's correct," Minerva acknowledged.

"Then, please bring the others in."

"Very well," Minerva agreed. "Remus?"

"Yes?" Remus asked, rising from his seat.

"Please go assist Tonks and the others," Minerva said. "It seems that they need to _test_ the accuracy of the Judgement chair."

Remus quickly left the room and soon returned with Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt. Tonks herded Malfoy forward with her wand while Minerva conjured more chairs, eight more appearing beside Severus' own.

Minerva walked over as Remus, Moody and Shacklebolt passed her, herding Scrimgeour, Dawlish and the other Aurors to stand in front of the newly conjured chairs.

"Minister Scrimgeour!" Dolores cried before turning on Minerva. "What is the _meaning_ of this?"

"Oh," Minerva answered. "It's all quite simple, really. For one thing, we're going to test the Judgement chairs for you. You see," she said as she walked over and put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, forcing him down in the chair. "We caught Mister Malfoy here, bribing the Minister and attempting to kidnap Harry's daughter."

There was a gasp from the Wizengamot, and the chains on the blond's chair moved, binding him tightly.

"But that's not all," Minerva continued on to Scrimgeour. "You see, the Minister willingly took the bribe and not only tried to arrest Severus, but Harry too, also restraining and frightening Abbey as well," she finished, forcing the man down in the second chair.

Another murmur coursed through the Wizengamot as the manacles moved again, binding Scrimgeour to his chair.

"You cannot be _serious_!" Dolores screamed when she saw the Minister bound to the Judgement chair.

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious!" Minerva retorted while Moody, Tonks, Remus and Shacklebolt forced Dawlish and the other Aurors into the remaining Judgement chairs, each one binding them in place.

Suddenly, Severus remembered seeing both Harry and Lee Jordan walking around school with bandaged hands the year the wench was there and weaselled her way into the Headmaster position, over throwing Albus for the year.

"No_wonder_ he hates the Ministry!" Severus yelled, rising to his feet, shocking everyone to silence.

"No, Severus. _Please_!" Harry cried out in protest, but the man ignored him, stretching the younger man's hand over his head, holding it firmly.

"You_marked_ him, you stupid _bitch_!" Severus yelled, pointing at Dolores with his free hand. "Yes, I know Harry hates the Ministry!" Severus thundered. "I know Scrimgeour came to him over the Christmas holidays of his sixth year! I know, because I was hiding there to protect him though he didn't know that it was really me, he thought I was O'Malley! I overheard his plans. He wanted Harry to help the Ministry save face with the public by being their _mascot_!"

A startled murmur coursed through the Wizengamot at this news.

"Harry," Minerva said, pulling him free from Severus' grasp. "Is it true? Did Dolores mark you?"

Harry lowered his head. "Yes," he murmured.

"I was only punishing him for lying," Dolores reasoned, clearly distressed. "The boy was spreading lies and I wanted to teach him a lesson."

Harry's anger bubbled to the surface after hearing this accusation and his head shot up, and his eyes glittered dangerously.

"But I wasn't _lying_, was I? Voldemort was back, wasn't he? Even Fudge saw him!"

"Harry," Minerva said, trying to calm him. "What did she do? What did she use?"

The Wizengamot was in an uproar. This woman _admitted_ to marking their Saviour.

"I don't know," Harry said over the noise filling the room now. "It was some kind of quill. I'd never seen one like it before. It was black and didn't require any ink, but what does it matter? It's over."

"Harry," Minerva said, closing her eyes briefly. "Did anyone know about this?"

"Yes," Harry answered, still not sure what it had to do with now. "Ron and Hermione knew. They wanted me to go to Professor Dumbledore."

"Well," Minerva asked. "Why didn't you?"

"I – I didn't want to go to him with all my problems," Harry sulked, lowering his head. "Why does it matter?"

Harry didn't know it, but Albus was listening intently to their conversation, growing angrier by the second.

"Harry," Minerva said. "She was using the Dark Arts."

"The Dark Arts?" Harry murmured in confusion. Of course, he thought. That made sense.

"The Dark Arts!" Albus roared from his portrait, bringing silence to the room once more. "You brought the Dark Arts to _my_ school! I think, Dolores," he shouted angrily. "That we need to see _your_ arm, _not_ Severus'!"

Harry didn't hear any more that followed, for when everyone's attention turned to the woman, he swayed on his feet and collapsed on the floor as he blacked out.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, hearing the wizard hit the floor.

Severus turned quickly and rushed to the young man's side, cradling him in his arms. "Mister Snape!" Dolores yelled. "You will kindly take your _seat_!"

Severus ignored her, looking worriedly at his lover.

* * *

Harry couldn't see or hear anything. He began to panic, looking around wildly, when slowly the room he was in began to lighten. Everything was blurry and muffled, but both were clearing.

He blinked and found that nothing had changed. He was still in courtroom ten. Looking around, he saw the Weasleys, and Remus sitting behind him in the press area. Severus was in front of him, seated next to the Minister, Dawlish and his fellow five Aurors, as well as Malfoy. He turned and noticed Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt standing beside Minerva and Dumbledore's portrait.

Harry jumped and looked back toward the jury area where Dolores Umbridge sat with the members of the Wizengamot when he heard her speak.

"We find Severus Snape… guilty as _charged_!" Her voice echoed through the courtroom, carrying with it a sense of foreboding.

"No!" Harry cried. "He didn't do it!"

At his words, Dolores and the members of the Wizengamot laughed, their laughter echoing through the courtroom like her verdict.

"No!" Harry cried again and looked around to the others. "Do_something_!" Nevertheless, even as he yelled, they either sat, or stood there unmoving and silent. "Please!" Harry cried again. "Help _me_!"

Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, seeking help, only to find the Dementors gliding into the room.

"No!" Harry screamed again and rushed to Severus, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "He's innocent! He didn't do it!"

"Guilty!" Dolores sneered, rising out of her seat to lean over and glare at them.

"No!" Harry cried out defiantly, tears rolling down his cheeks as the Dementors closed in on where he stood, holding Severus to him. "I_won't_ let you take him!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light. Looking around once the light faded, Harry was horror struck to find them all dead. "No," he whispered feebly, taking in the bodies of the Minister, and the Aurors, including Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt, as well as Minerva, who was standing beside a broken picture frame that held the remnants of a ruined portrait. Turning around, he gazed sadly upon the bodies of Remus and the Weasleys. Turning back to face the jury, tears rolling down his cheeks, he saw the lifeless bodies of Dolores Umbridge and the Wizengamot.

Harry jumped, feeling movement in his arms and turned to look up at Severus, who was turning slowly, taking everything in as well. "Harry," Severus asked quietly. "What have you done?"


	12. Chapter 12: Surprising News

**Chapter 12:**

**Surprising News:**

"I am not the one on trial here, Dumbledore. My arm has nothing to do with it!" Dolores said coldly. "_His_ does!" She pointed a short, fat, ringed finger at Severus, who still knelt on the floor holding Harry in his arms, his back to them.

"On the contrary," Tiberius Ogden said loudly, making Dolores turn in surprise. Her eyes widened when she found that the members of the Wizengamot held her at wand-point. "I think it has everything to do with it."

"Tell me, Dolores," Albus spoke from his portrait. "How is it that you managed to retain your position here at the Ministry when you were found guilty in 1997, by your own admission, of sending the Dementors to Little Whinging, the previous fall in order to silence Harry by expulsion; sullying his name using the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery?"

Dolores glared at the portrait of Albus. "Show us your arm," Tiberius said icily. Slowly, Dolores pushed the sleeve up on her left arm, revealing the scar of the Mors mordre. "Seize her!" Tiberius cried and Shacklebolt lumbered over, grabbing the woman roughly by the arm while Moody confiscated her wand, not that it was much use to her anyway.

"Well," Dumbledore spoke from his portrait once the woman was taken in to custody and removed from the room. "Although we don't know for certain how she managed to regain her magic as well as keeping her position here at the Ministry, it's possible that she had several people under the Imperius Curse."

"Don't worry, Albus," Tiberius said. "We'll find out. If it weren't for Mister Snape and Mister Potter, we would never have known."

"Yes," Albus said thoughtfully as he returned his attention briefly to the crowd around the wizards in question. "Tiberius, would you mind…"

"Well, there is still his trial, but I suppose not," Tiberius said. "It is obvious that he cares for Mister Potter. He doesn't need to be here… That is, if you are presenting his defence."

"Yes," Albus confirmed. "I am here as witness and he has also submitted his memories in the Pensieve as evidence to his innocence."

"Very well," Tiberius said. "He may escort Mister Potter. I do hope the young man is all right."

"Thank you, Tiberius."

The man nodded before resuming his seat.

"Minerva?" Albus called and the witch came over looking worried. "I realize that Severus is unable to Apparate." Minerva nodded, wringing her hands nervously. "Please have someone escort him and Harry back to Hogwarts. What ever has befallen the boy doesn't need to be made public."

Minerva nodded once more before returning to the crowd and calling for silence. Severus was still on the floor holding the young wizard gently, not paying attention. "Remus," Minerva said. "Please escort Harry and Severus to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey is perfectly capable of dealing with this. Albus has agreed that the public shouldn't be told."

"All right," Remus said, pulling Severus to his feet. The man was still in a daze, but allowed the other man to lead him away as he held Harry to his chest, worrying over his urgent cries.

* * *

**Daily Prophet – Special Edition**

**Alleged Death Eater Pardoned; Minister of Magic Arrested**

**The Wizengamot gathered today after hours in a last minute trial, when alleged Death Eater and murderer, Severus Snape was captured. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry requested the trial after his capture earlier this afternoon.**

**After appearing late, McGonagall shocked the jury by presenting more than the expected accused at the trial. Explaining that she and her party had been held up by making a citizens' arrest, McGonagall and party brought forth Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, Mister Draco Malfoy, husband to Harry Potter, as well as Auror Dawlish, and five other Ministry Aurors.**

**Surprisingly, Severus Snape has received a full pardon, found innocent on charges of the murder of Albus Dumbledore, previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, being a known Death Eater, and desertion of his post at the magic school. He has received a full pardon.**

**Not with standing, Mister Draco Malfoy is in custody, found guilty of bribery and the attempted kidnapping of Harry Potter's daughter.**

**Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour is also in custody, found guilty of accepting bribes and assisting in the attempted kidnapping, as well as the attempted false arrest of Harry Potter.**

**Dawlish and his fellow Aurors, after years of faithful service, are in custody as well, found guilty of the attempted false arrest and attempted kidnapping.**

**In another surprising turn, Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, who served under Minister Scrimgeour, as well as former Minister, Cornelius Fudge, and was presiding over the trial, was discovered as a spy and is now a known Death Eater.**

**Unknowingly, Minister Fudge sent her to Hogwarts in 1996, where she took up the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and eventually gained the position of Headmistress.**

**Her trial is set for later next month. All accused who were involved in the kidnapping attempt or who are awaiting trial are to be held in Azkaban. Dates on the trials of Mister Malfoy, Minister Scrimgeour, Dawlish, and the other accused Aurors are still unknown.**

* * *

"Poppy!" Severus yelled when he and Remus rushed into the infirmary a short time later.

"Yes, what is it? Oh, good heavens!" Poppy cried when she saw the pale young man in Severus' arms. "Bring him over here," she said as she headed over to a private room.

Severus laid Harry gently down on the bed in the private room, while Remus hovered behind him. The young wizard was flushed, a light sheen on his face and he continued to cry out in protest, to what, Severus could only guess.

"What happened?" Poppy asked as she ran a series of scans with her wand.

"I don't know," Severus admitted. "Minerva called for a trial; we hadn't even gotten to my defence yet. Umbridge was there and I found out she did this," he said, holding up Harry's right hand for the woman to see, and she gasped. "Minerva was talking to him while the Wizengamot and I were arguing with that wench, and when Minerva turned her attention back to what was going on, he collapsed and started repeating what he's mumbling now."

"So Fudge really had a Death Eater here, teaching at Hogwarts?" Poppy asked, continuing her scans, recognising the use of the Dark Arts at once.

"Yes," Severus answered dangerously. "I saw the scar myself. Now please, can you tell me what is wrong with him?"

Poppy finished running her scans, but could find nothing at all wrong with the young wizard. Shaking her head, she went back to her supply room and returned with a vial of Dreamless Sleep. She administered the potion and the young wizard soon fell quiet, sleeping peacefully.

"What did you find?" Remus asked from the corner.

Madame Pomfrey looked up sadly. "Nothing," she answered quietly. "It's too soon to tell."

Remus sighed and turned on his heel. There was nothing to do now, but wait.

Severus pulled a chair over and sat beside Harry's bed, taking the pale, lax hand in his. Leaning forward, he caressed the young man's face. Kissing his hand softly, he laid it on the bed with great gentleness. "Please be all right, Harry," he whispered, running his finger through the young wizard's soft, dark locks. "Please, wake up soon."

* * *

"_Mister Snape_!" Poppy cried in frustration. "If you don't quit hounding me, I'm going to kick you out of here!"

"_Fine_!" Severus growled and sat back to let the woman continue running her tests in silence. Three days had passed since Harry fainted on the floor of courtroom ten at the Ministry of Magic. Severus was able to walk around now; he was a free man once again, yet his heart held him prisoner to the infirmary where he waited by his lover's bedside for him to awaken once more.

"Oh, good heavens," Poppy murmured, double-checking her scans.

"What is it?" Severus asked in a worried tone, paling slightly.

Poppy waved at him to be quiet as she continued to check the magical readings. Severus took the young man's hand and kissed it gently. "Severus," Poppy said after a moment, drawing his attention. "May I see you outside, please?"

Severus nodded and took a deep breath before rising and following the mediwitch out into the main part of the infirmary. "Papa!" Abbey cried, entering the room with Remus. She ran over and he scooped her up in his arms, not noticing the dark look the werewolf gave him.

"Hello, precious," Severus greeted the child, kissing her on her temple before turning back to the mediwitch.

"Papa," Abbey asked, drawing his attention once more. "Can I see Daddy now? Is he awake?"

"No, Abbey," Severus said, looking at her sadly. "He hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure Lupin won't mind taking you to see him." He glanced up and the man nodded curtly. Severus set the girl back on her feet and watched as she toddled off to the private ward, Remus right behind her, before looking back to Poppy.

"Well, Severus," Poppy said after a moment. "I've discovered the reason Harry fainted."

"You have?" Severus asked nervously.

Poppy nodded. "His body shutdown to save the energy that he was exerting through stress."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked. "This hasn't happened to him before, has it?"

"No, he's never fainted before – well, not because of this, but this_has_ happened before," Poppy answered. "Mister Potter's pregnant," she clarified when Severus looked at her in confusion.

Severus' jaw dropped in shock, but then his face contorted in rage. "He_lied_ to me!" Severus seethed. "He _was_ with that stupid prat!" He turned on his heel and headed toward the infirmary doors, leading out into the main castle.

"Severus_Snape_!" Poppy yelled after him. "You stop right _there_!" Severus stopped, turning sharply, robes billowing, to glare at the woman, who was glaring right back. "Harry has done nothing of the sort, not unless the 'stupid prat' to whom you're referring is yourself."

Severus was stunned to silence. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again. "That – that's impossible," he murmured. "I – I'm a Squib. There's no way he could be pregnant again; not by me."

"It's true," Poppy confirmed quietly. "I ran the scans twice. You _are_ the father of Harry's child. With all the shock he received, added to the stress of the trial and his fear of losing you again, his body just shut down. He was expending too much energy, energy he needed to prepare his body to carry the baby."

"But," Severus said, still trying to wrap his mind around the news. "But how is this even _possible_?"

Poppy shook her head. "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that the desire from both of you was great enough that Harry's magic took over, boosting your own signature, even though your magic has been nearly depleted. He is quite a powerful wizard, after all."

Severus swallowed hard, his throat going dry at her reminder of where he was now lacking, while Harry's powers had grown. "Yes," he said quietly after a few moments. "He is." Poppy looked on sadly as he headed back to Harry's room.


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Dreams and a Wish Come T

**Chapter 13:**

**Bad Dreams and a Wish Come True:**

Remus stood looking out the window, brooding while Abbey sat in the chair by Harry's bed; the chair Severus had used. He may have tolerated the man over the years, but that never meant that he actually liked him.

"Why, Harry?" Remus muttered under his breath, exhaling heavily as he looked out the window. The sky was a bright blue, marred only by a few thin, white clouds and the sun was shining brightly, mocking his dark mood.

"No," Harry murmured, shifting restlessly on the bed.

"Daddy?" Abbey asked, worry filling her voice, causing Remus to turn.

"No," Harry muttered, shifting again. "I won't let you. No, get away!"

"Daddy!" Abbey cried fearfully.

"Go get Madame Pomfrey, sweetie," Remus said quickly and hurried the girl out the door.

"No," Harry cried as the girl left the room. "He's innocent! I won't let you take him!"

"Harry," Remus murmured, stroking the hair off the younger man's face, finding it damp. "Harry, it's okay."

"Get away!" Harry cried, not hearing the man. "I won't let you take him. I love him!"

Remus was thunderstruck. It was as though Harry had answered him in whatever dream he was having and he jumped back as though he sudden touched something hot.

"What's going on here?" Madame Pomfrey asked, bustling into the room following behind Severus. "I'll go get some Dreamless Sleep," she said when she saw what was happening.

"No, wait," said Severus, causing her to pause and look at him curiously. Severus ignored her, going to the chair by the bed, hearing Harry's mutterings, and took his hands gently, shuffling Remus out of the way. "Harry," he called softly, combing his fingers through the young man's wet hair as he listened to what he was saying. "Harry, it's all right. I'm okay; I'm safe. Please, Harry," he murmured. "Open your eyes. Wake up, Harry."

Remus scoffed when nothing appeared to change and moved closer to Severus, a bit irritated that the man had pushed him aside. "We need to talk. Come by later. I have a class to get to." Turning, he bid good-bye to Abbey and Madame Pomfrey before heading out the door.

"Severus?" Poppy asked, but the man shook his head, combing his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Papa?" Abbey asked fearfully.

"Poppy, could you?" Severus asked. The mediwitch nodded and led the little girl from the room with the promise of a treat. "Harry," Severus called softly, lowering his gaze to the pale hand he held. "Come on, Harry. Please, open your eyes. It's time to wake up. I'm okay, love. Everything's all right. Wake up, Harry. Open your eyes and see."

Harry moaned and Severus looked up, watching his lover with urgent concern. Harry moaned again, shifting uneasily and slowly opened his eyes. Turning, he saw the man beside him. "Sev?" Harry whispered his voice hoarse from intermittent cries and disuse.

"Oh, Merlin!" Severus murmured in relief and slid from his chair to the floor in an effort to get closer to the young man, without squashing him into the bed. "Are you all right Harry?" He gazed questioningly into the younger man's emerald eyes as he combed his long, slender fingers through his lover's hair.

Harry took a mental inventory and nodded slowly. "Sev," he whispered again. "What – what happened? Is – is everyone all right?"

Severus looked at him strangely for a moment and then caressed his face once more. "You fainted, love," he murmured. "You've been unconscious for three days."

"Three days?" Harry rasped in confusion and Severus nodded. "Is – is everyone all right?"

Once more, Severus looked at him oddly. "I – I don't know what you mean, Harry. Why wouldn't everyone be all right?"

Harry groaned and hid his face, his body wracked with dry sobs. "I – I suppose they'll be contacted now," he muttered, burying his head in his pillow.

"Contacted?" Severus reiterated. "Harry," he said gently, trying to comfort the young man, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about? Who will be contacted?"

"The Ministry," Harry mumbled, sobs wracking his body once more.

Severus was thoroughly confused. Madame Pomfrey told him that Harry might experience a little disorientation when he awoke, but this was much more than 'a little'. He had to find out what Harry had seen in the apparently _dark_ visions he had experienced while unconscious.

"Harry," he said gently, trying once more to comfort his lover.

"Who – whose been elected Minister?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry, please," implored Severus. "Tell me what's going on."

"Oh,_God_!" Harry cried in anguish. "I killed them. I killed them all." Severus looked at the young man in surprise, but Harry spoke again before he could ask. "Minerva and Remus. Abbey! Where's Abbey? Is she all right? God, I didn't hurt her too, did I?"

"Shh, Shh, Shh," Severus crooned, taking Harry into his arms as he rose and sat on the bed. "Its okay, Harry," he murmured, kissing the young wizard's temple now and then as he ran his fingers through his dark locks soothingly. "No one's coming for you," he whispered, kissing Harry's temple once more as he rocked him gently.

Harry looked up at him in confusion. "No one's coming?" Severus shook his head. "Why?" Harry asked, knowing he deserved to go to Azkaban for what he'd done.

Severus smiled at him gently. "No, Harry," he said softly, caressing the younger man's face. "No one's coming. You fainted, Harry. I'm not entirely sure what you saw, but it was all a dream, just a bad dream. Everyone's fine. Abbey is, too. She's with Poppy."

"Poppy?" Harry asked weakly as he looked around.

"Yes," Severus said, seeming to read his lover's mind. "We're at Hogwarts. Abbey, Lupin and I brought you here after you fainted."

Harry sighed, relaxing into the man, relief flooding him as he closed his eyes, swallowing dryly. "Mmm," he moaned softly. "Water."

"Are you all right, now Harry?" Severus asked, looking at him in concern. The young man smiled slightly and nodded. "All right then," he said and helped his lover lay back down once more as he eased from the bed. "I'll go and get you some water." Harry reached out and grasped his hand as he turned to go. Severus looked down at the young wizard's hand and then up to meet his emerald gaze, smiling reassuringly. "It's all right, Harry," he soothed, caressing his lover's face. "I'll be right back, I promise." Harry nodded and released his hand, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

Severus returned a few minutes later with a glass and jug of water. He halted in the doorway, fear rushing through him in an instant. Harry looked so pale against the blankets on the bed with his eyes closed. No, he thought fearfully, hurrying over to the bedside, placing the glass and jug down before turning to his lover, kneeling by the bed. It can't be, not now. Please, Merlin, don't take him away.

Hearing movement close by, Harry opened his and turned to see the man kneeling beside him, his face hidden by his hair. "Sev?" Harry asked weakly and the man jumped, startled by the sound.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Severus said as relief washed away his fear. "I – I thought I'd lost you." Harry gave him a wane smile as his lover rose and poured him a glass of water. "I was only gone a moment," Severus explained, placing the glass down and turning to help Harry sit up again before handing him the glass.

Harry took it, his hands shaking slightly, and drank greedily, the cool liquid soothing his parched, aching throat as Madame Pomfrey walked in. "Ah, Mister Potter," Poppy said, brandishing her wand. "It's good to see you're awake." She allowed Harry to finish his glass of water as she proceeded to run her scans. "Well, all seems to be all right," she said finally, nodding curtly before turning to Severus. "You haven't?"

Severus shook his head. "No," he answered. "Not yet."

Harry looked from the mediwitch to his lover in confusion, but remained silent, not yet trusting his voice.

"Are you going to tell him?" Poppy asked. Severus nodded but said nothing and she turned her attention to Harry. "Tell me, Mister Potter, when was the last time you ate?"

"Um," Harry stammered, trying to kick-start his brain. "The – the night before Severus found me," he answered after a moment.

"_What_?" Severus asked sternly, causing Harry to fidget, feeling like a scolded student. "Why didn't you say something? We could have stayed at The Three Broomsticks so you could have eaten."

"And what about you?" Harry countered. "You couldn't have."

Severus shook his head. "That's not important, I had breakfast," he said.

"Enough!" Poppy said as they glared at each other. "Severus," she continued, turning to address the older man. "Harry seems to be doing well enough, but I will leave it to you to tell him what we spoke of, and make sure he eats."

Severus nodded and turned his attention back to his lover, who looked annoyed and confused. "Where's Abbey?" Harry asked, wondering why he had not seen his daughter yet.

"She's off with a friend," Severus answered.

"A friend?" Harry asked and watched his lover nod, trying to stifle a chuckle. "Who?" Harry asked, irritation lacing his voice as he glared at the man. He was annoyed to find that she was not with Poppy as Severus had said.

"Dobby," Poppy answered in a disapproving tone, eyeing Severus, and Harry closed his eyes with a groan, remembering the elf's attempts to_protect_ him.

"_Severus_," Harry whinged. "Why?"

"Well, I," Severus started, but turned to Poppy with a meaningful look and she nodded before departing.

Harry watched their exchange, a confused expression on his face before Severus turned to him. "You were?"

Severus leaned over and took Harry's hands gently. "I sent her off with Dobby to explore, so I could talk to you about something alone," he admitted. "It's nothing bad," he hurried to continue when he saw a look of fear flash across his lover's face. "It just… unexpected."

Harry relaxed a little, but struggled to sit up and rose from the bed. Going to Severus, who watched him in concern, he straddled his lap. He was glad when his lover encircled him with his arms, for even the trip was short, his legs were shaky and the man's support was the only thing keeping him up when he reached out, fearing that he'd fall. "Tell me," Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck.

Severus swallowed, lowering his eyes; he flushed slightly before gazing into the emerald jewels of his lover. "You got your wish, Harry," he whispered.

"My wish?" Harry asked, thoroughly puzzled.

Severus nodded before resting his forehead against Harry's, drawing the young man closer as he wrapped his arms around him more securely. "You're pregnant, Harry," he said softly and chuckled when he saw his jaw drop. Reaching up, he combed his fingers through his lover's soft locks. "Poppy said that you fainted because you were exerting too much energy and there was so much stress in the situation that your body had to shut down while it was adjusting." Severus sighed softly, leaning back slightly, though he still held Harry in his arms. "You can hit me if you like," he murmured, lowering his gaze once more.

Harry was stunned. He was _pregnant_! He and Sev were going to have a baby! Suddenly, he realized what Severus said and looked at him in confusion. "Why would I hit you?"

Severus flushed, not looking at him. "Because," he started and then paused, finally raising his gaze, his head cocked sideways as he shook it to get the hair that has fallen, out of his eyes. "Because I couldn't believe it when Poppy told me it was mine," he murmured. "I… I thought you'd been with Draco – especially since I had told you that a male pregnancy was only possible when both parties were magical."

Harry glared at him and punched him in the shoulder – not too hard, but hard enough. "How _dare_ you think I would ever be with _him_," Harry grumbled sulkily. "Merlin knows I would rather be with Hagrid!" Severus balked at this, looking somewhat sick, making Harry chuckle. "_Relax_," he soothed, trying to stifle his laughter as he rubbed a hand over the man's back. "I haven't. Come on, Sev," he murmured somewhat condescendingly. "I told you I hadn't let anyone touch me… not after you."

Severus collected himself, swallowing dryly and giving him a wry smile. "That's good to know," he murmured. He shuttered slightly, and made a disgusted noise. "I don't know which is worse… Hagrid or Malfoy?" He reached over and filled the glass Harry had used, taking a drink as though to wash away some foul taste. "Glad to know it was neither."

Harry smiled; amused to see he could pull the wool over the other man's eyes. He sobered though when reality set in. "But Sev," he whinged. "I don't want to do this again…"

"Do what again?" Severus asked, looking at him in concern. Does he truly not want to have another baby? Does he not want to have _my_ baby?

"I don't want to raise another baby," Harry murmured, lowering his eyes so that he didn't see the pained expression that passed over his lover's features. "Not alone."

Severus heart lifted, Harry had said he didn't want to raise the child alone, he hadn't said he didn't want it. He smiled down at his lover, nudging their foreheads together to get his attention. "Who says you'll be alone?"

"But the trial?" Harry argued as he looked up in surprise. "You left… to help me," he finished softly.

Severus nodded. "Yes, I did leave," he admitted. "Tiberius and Dumbledore agreed that it would be best if I were here with you. Albus stayed along with all but Lupin and Abbey. We needed to get here soon and I couldn't apparate, so Lupin brought us here. Albus thought it safer for us to be here than at St. Mungo's. A special edition of the _Prophet_ was sent out that evening; I'm a free man, Harry," he explained, kissing the young man's temple. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Oh, Sev!" Harry cried happily, shifting to curl up in his lover's lap, burying his face in his neck as he clung to him, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry," Severus replied, holding the young man to him.

"Does Abbey know… about the baby?" Harry asked quietly, looking up after a few moments, a smile on his face.

"No, not yet," Severus answered, wiping Harry's tears away gently. "She was in here with Lupin when I talked with Poppy outside." Harry nodded, settling into the man's arms once more. They sat there a while, silently planning their future. "Harry," Severus said after a moment. "You should really eat something. Lupin asked me to go talk with him after his class ended, which should be soon. He'll want to know you're awake. I could call Dobby to bring Abbey back to sit with you if you like; she'll be happy to see you're awake."

Harry nodded tiredly; the few steps from the bed to his lover had really zapped his energy. He really didn't want Severus to go yet, but knew he was right; besides, he really didn't the 'Dragon Lady' yelling at him for not eating. "All right," Harry murmured.

"Winky!" Severus said and with a pop, a house-elf with large brown eyes appeared. "Mister Potter needs to eat," he announced, looking to the elf that nodded. "Make it something light, soup perhaps?" He turned to the young man and Harry confirmed the request with a nod. "And to drink…"

"Water is fine, Winky," Harry finished. "Thank you." The elf nodded once more and popped back out.

"All right," Severus said, looking down to the young man in his arms. "Let's get you back into bed. Poppy would kill us both if she knew you had gotten up so soon." Harry groaned, but said nothing, allowing his lover to cradle him in his arms and then tuck him back into bed after setting him gently on the mattress. "You look exhausted already," Severus commented, running his fingers through his dark fringe as he gazed into his emerald eyes and Harry gave him a wane smile as he nodded.

"Well, you need to eat. I'll have Abbey come sit with you to make sure you do, but leave instruction with Poppy that she's to let you rest if you fall asleep. I'll be back when I can, love," Severus said softly, caressing the young man's cheek with the back of his finger. Harry groaned once more at the implication that his three year old would be 'looking after him'. Severus chuckled, kissing him softly and departed.


	14. Chapter 14: Old Enemies, New Wounds

**Chapter 14:**

**Old Enemies, New Wounds:**

"You wanted to see me?" Severus asked ten minutes later, his tone cold and indifferent as he looked at the man in distaste, knowing what was likely to come.

"Ah," Remus said, looking up from the papers on his desk when Severus entered. "Yes, I did. Please, come in, have a seat."

Severus strode further into the Defence room, but didn't relax his stance or sit down. "Come on, Lupin," he said coolly. "I know this isn't a social call. What is it?"

Remus put down his quill and leaned back in his chair, surveying the man for a moment before rising and walking around his desk, leaning on its edge comfortably. "Very well, Severus," he said conversationally. "You never were one for idle chit-chat." Severus snorted, eyeing him warily. "What is it you're after?" Remus asked, ignoring the man's rudeness.

"What do you _mean_?" Severus asked; his voice dangerously low.

"Oh, come now, Severus," Remus answered. "I'm not _stupid_. I'm talking about Harry. He's the 'Boy-Who-Lived', the 'Saviour of the Wizarding world', there has to be something you want. What is it? Gold? Fame? To be able to say you were his _lover_?"

Severus sneered.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but no," Severus replied, growing angry. Remus smiled. "Actually," he said. "It _is_ my business. As James' friend, I am only looking out for Harry's best interest, and that is _not_ you. He's part of my pack, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you've nothing to do with him."

"Harry's a grown man and if you _must_ know," Severus muttered through tight lips. "Abbey is our daughter, if you hadn't guessed already."

Remus blanched. He had hoped that the resemblance was merely coincidental and that another had fathered the girl; that Harry had merely led her to believe the man was her sire because no one else was around after Draco. "What did you do, Severus," he asked. "Slip him a potion so that he'd be enamoured of you?"

Severus' eyes glittered dangerously. "No," he said firmly, glaring at the man before him, hatred of the man flowing through him.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Remus intoned.

Severus' control slipped with this statement and he spoke without thinking. "Damnit, James! Is it so hard for you to believe that I'm in love with your son, and he's in love with me? You always _did_ hate me… Well, I have news for you; I won't let you come between us! I never meant for you and Lily to die!"

Severus paled when he saw the look of shock on the man's face and stumbled backward as though from a physical blow, grasping for the wall as his legs threatened to give way. "Oh, God," Severus whispered, collapsing against the wall and sliding to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, his voice barely a whisper as he clutched at his desk for support; his knuckles white, his grip was so tight, but Severus didn't answer. "You killed them," Remus muttered quietly, and still, Severus didn't speak. The man drew his wand, seeing red. "You're the reason their _dead_. You _killed_ them!" Remus yelled, holding his wand level with Severus.

Severus looked up and seeing the look on the man's face, knew he was about to be Avadaed. "Would you really leave Abbey without a father?" Severus asked quietly. There was no pleading in his voice. It was just a simple question. "Or Harry to raise another child… alone?" Severus watched as a look of disbelief crossed the man's face. "Yes, Lupin," he said quietly. "That's what caused Harry to faint. His body was under too much stress. He's pregnant… I can hardly believe it, but Poppy assures me I'll be a father – again."

The man glared at him, standing rigidly, but slowly lowered his wand. "Does Harry know about this?" Remus asked coldly.

Severus nodded. "Yes," he confirmed; his tone still quiet. "He woke not long after you left."

"He knows about the baby," Remus asked icily. "Or that you killed Lily and James?" Severus knew it was pointless to try to tell the man what really happened, so he remained silent. "On your feet," Remus commanded, waving his wand threateningly. "You'll be telling Harry everything before the Ministry is contacted again."

He herded Severus to the door at wand point. "You may have slipped through their fingers once, even Albus testified for you… in a matter of speaking. However, I knew you were no good. It seems like you _will_ go to Azkaban, after all. What? Did you think you'd get out of it by fathering children with Harry? You had to know that someone would find out eventually; and here, the truth comes to light by a slip _you_ made after all these years. Ironic, isn't it?"

Severus didn't reply and Remus pushed him roughly from the room. "Get moving," he said in a snarling tone. "Funny how after all these years of walking the fence, the great spy makes an amateur mistake, landing himself in a courtroom three days after being pardoned."

* * *

Harry was eating his soup and talking with his daughter about what she had seen while exploring with Dobby when he heard Madame Pomfrey shouting outside. He jumped when the door burst open and looked up in shocked surprise to see Severus forced into the room at wand point by Remus.

"What's going on?" Harry cried, looking from Severus to Remus for an explanation of what had happened while they had supposedly been meeting to talk.

Severus looked at him sadly, but merely lowered his gaze dejectedly as Remus shoved him into a chair. "Poppy," Remus shouted, but had no need to, because the mediwitch was right behind him. "Please take Abbey with you, Harry, Severus and _I_ have some things to talk about."

Poppy looked worriedly to Harry and Severus, but nodded slowly, beckoning the little girl. "Daddy?" Abbey asked; her voice filled with fear as she looked from her father to her uncle and back before turning her gaze to him.

Harry smiled at her faintly and nodded reassuringly. "It'll be all right, baby," he said softly and nodded toward Poppy. "Go on, you can explore with Dobby some more or I'm sure Poppy will give you a nice treat while we talk," he murmured and looked to the mediwitch, who nodded in understanding. Holding her hand out, the little girl grasped it tightly and followed her from the room, closing the door behind them.

Harry turned to glare up at Remus, throwing back the covers and swinging his legs off the bed though he remained sitting. "Now," he said angrily, once his daughter was gone. "Will someone tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Severus wanted to answer him, but remained silent, knowing the man wouldn't let him speak until he wanted him to, so he stared out the window, swallowing hard.

"Remus?" Harry asked, his eyes glittering dangerously. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? What the hell happened?"

"Harry," Remus replied coolly. "Do you know who's responsible for your parents' death?"

Harry paled, looking to Severus, who glanced at him fleetingly. "Yes," Harry answered, his voice laced with anger. "Peter Pettigrew. I know that already. What does that have to do with this?"

"Ah, yes," Remus said. "I didn't think he'd tell you."

"Tell me?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance. "Tell me what?"

"It appears," Remus said airily. "That Pettigrew wasn't working alone when he betrayed your parents to Voldemort."

"What do you _mean_?" Harry asked vehemently, glaring at the sandy haired man.

"Why don't you tell him, Severus?" Remus asked in a holier-than-thou tone. "Obviously, he didn't understand what you told him. On the other hand, did you just neglect to mention that little titbit of information? Were you scared he'd turn you away if he knew the truth?" Remus jeered.

Severus sighed heavily and cast Harry a pleading look. "Stop it, Remus!" Harry shouted, causing the man to look at him in surprise. "I already know! Just – just shut the hell up!" Harry pushed himself to his feet and moved along the bedside table, grasping it for support as he reached for Severus. Severus' head jerked up when Harry stood and both he and Remus rushed to the young man, seeking to support him before he fell. "Stop!" Harry cried, glaring at the sandy haired man, causing him to pull back.

Remus swallowed convulsively as he watched Harry allow Severus to help him, but refused to sit down. "You – you knew about this?" Remus asked in disbelief. If anything, he thought Harry should be angry with the man beside him, but he appeared to be angrier with him than he did Severus.

"Yes, I knew!" Harry spat, seething. "He told me when he found me outside the manor grounds – it _seems_," he continued with a sneer. "That _Draco_ reset the wards, denying him access to the manor. Did you not see what happened in the hospital? It's Draco you should be angry with; he's the one who tried to _enslave_ me, not Severus."

"Harry," Severus murmured, seeing the young man's legs trembling beneath him more obviously, he reached out to draw him onto his lap.

"Shut up," Remus sneered at the man. "Don't even _think_ about touching him!"

"Fuck off, Lupin!" Harry bit out angrily, causing the man to start in surprise when his head shot up from nodding as he agreed to allow his lover to help him. With Severus' assistance, Harry sat down, sighing in relief to get off his unsteady legs.

"Harry," Lupin said in confusion. "How can you _trust_ him? How can you even stand to be around him, knowing that he's the reason your parents are dead?"

Harry leaned his head against Severus' chest as the man wrapped his arms around him protectively. "It's easy," Harry replied, gazing at the man as he sat nestled against his lover. "I know they had to die. I don't fault him for what he had to do. Or are you forgetting the prophecy?"

Remus made a face of disgust as he watched Harry relax against the other man, but at his words, an expression of disbelief and confusion replaced it. "What about the prophecy?" Remus asked. "What do you mean you don't _fault_ him for what he had to do? Lily and James would still be here if he hadn't betrayed them to Voldemort."

Harry smiled, realizing now that there was a likely reason behind Dumbledore separating them after they had been together. "I see," Harry murmured quietly, lowering his eyes a moment as he thought on this. "Albus _didn't_ tell the Order the full prophecy… thanks a lot, old man."

Albus smiled down at them from a picture not far away. 'You're quite welcome, my boy,' he thought, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. 'Sometimes, the greatest victories won, are those whose battles are fought on ones own.' Silently, Albus slipped out of the frame unnoticed, a smile still on his face.

"No," Severus said softly, eyeing the man as he placed a kiss to his lover's hair. "It appears more than what we had first suspected, remains a mystery."

Remus growled. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"You've no idea if James and Lily would be here today if not for Severus," Harry replied, returning his hard, icy gaze to the man for whom he was quickly losing respect. "Highly probable, yes, but not certain. Its true Voldemort wouldn't have been _looking_ for them if not for him, but there's no guarantee that they would be alive. Actually, you yourself told me that they died so that I could live… which is true; if Voldemort had heard of the prophecy through some other means, I would not be here today if they had not sacrificed themselves for me."

"Harry," Remus asked in befuddlement, wondering if the man had lied and slipped him some kind of potion. "What are you _talking_ about? What do you mean 'full prophecy'?"

"What I'm _saying_, is that yes, it true that my parents died so that I could live, I don't doubt that! However, even then, merely because I had lived when Voldemort tried to kill me, I was _destined_ to defeat him, but I didn't have the power to do that. Every time I faced him when I was here at school, it was their sacrifice that kept me alive, nothing else. The prophecy spoke of 'a power that the Dark Lord knows not'; I never had it, that's why he kept coming back."

Harry felt Severus tighten his hold on him and took comfort in his presence.

"It wasn't until my sixth year here that I found out what it meant, and like it or not Remus," Harry said, looking at the man with barely bridled anger. "Severus is a part of that. If it weren't for him, Voldemort would have won."

"You don't know that, Harry," Remus said, trying hard to disregard what the young man had said. He was sure that Severus had him under some sort of spell or potion now; he just wondered why Madame Pomfrey had not been able to detect it.

"I don't know that, do I?" Harry asked sarcastically, glaring at the man. "What makes you so sure?"

Remus didn't answer, but pushed on. "Harry," he said pleadingly. "He killed James and Lily; _your parents_! They were my friends, part of my pack, just as you are by them, and Abbey is by you. Harry, he deserves to go to Azkaban."

"You will not _touch_ him!" Harry snarled through clenched teeth as he glared hatefully at the man who had dared utter such words. "You say that I am part of your pack because of my relationship with your friends; because I'm their son. Well, what about Abbey? You dare to say that she is part of your pack as well, because she is my daughter, yet you fail to acknowledge her father! I swear Remus, if you _dare_ take him from me, to hell with you _pack_! He's my chosen, my mate!"

Severus' breath hitched at this proclamation and Remus looked at Harry in shock. "Harry," Remus tried once more.

"No!" Harry snapped, finally lifting his head to look at the man fully, though he didn't move from his lover's lap. "Do you think I'm_stupid_? I know that my father hated him and I know that you and Sirius hated him by association, but I also know that if they were still alive, Voldemort would be running this place and I would probably be dead by now. It is because of their death that Voldemort was able to be defeated."

Harry paused for breath and Remus looked at him curiously, knowing better than to speak. "It was because of Severus that he was defeated, not me. I know I dealt the final blow, but I couldn't have done it without him and he wouldn't have been there if my parents survived."

"Harry," Remus chanced quietly. "How can you say that? You're their _son_. What was the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'? And how could Severus have given it to you… if it was something he'd already had, why didn't he defeat Voldemort himself?"

Harry swallowed dryly and Severus handed him the glass of water. "Thank you," he murmured, taking a drink to soothe his throat before handing it back. Severus returned it to the table as Harry returned his attention to the sandy haired man. "Severus didn't _have_ it to kill Voldemort," Harry answered. "But that didn't prevent him from giving it to me." Remus wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"The answer," he continued, "is Abbey. It's because of the blood magic my mother left me," Harry clarified. "She died to protect me because she loved me so much. It was love that protected me when Voldemort tried to kill me. Voldemort was deluded; he thought that love was a weakness and therefore, commanded that all children of his Death Eaters brought up not to show love and compassion, including Draco. Whether you believe it or not, Remus, I love Severus. Dumbledore told me that my ability to love was my strongest weapon… I didn't understand him then."

Harry paused, letting that sink in to see if it helped the man understand what he was saying. Apparently it didn't, because the man looked even more befuddled. Harry sighed and continued his explanation.

"Severus gave me Abbey," Harry murmured. "It was because I didn't want her growing up in a world wrought with evil that I was able to defeat Voldemort. She wasn't even born yet, but I loved her so much… just like I loved her father," he whispered, turning to gaze up into Severus' fathomless eyes.

"Albus was right," Harry said, turning back to the sandy haired man. "Love _was_ my greatest weapon. It was because of the love I held in my heart for my unborn child along with the blood magic my mother left behind, that I was able to tap into Abbey's magic, combining it with my own and defeat Voldemort once and for all."

Remus sat down on the empty bed in shock. Harry was right; he remembered hearing Dumbledore mentioning Harry's ability to love, but even he had not understood what the old man had meant.

"Please," Harry said, drawing his attention and the man noticed he looked as frail as a helpless child did as he lay in the other man's arms. "I don't care what you think, Remus. I love Severus, and I won't let you take him from me. I'm an adult now, and I have my say at what goes on in my life. I know you just want to protect me and make my father proud, Remus. What about me, what of my happiness, doesn't it matter? Doesn't that matter too?" Remus could do nothing but nod his head as he watched the younger man's eyes become heavy. "I'm tired now," he murmured curling into Severus' arms. "Please… go away."

Severus' gaze flickered warily to the sandy haired man, who merely nodded once more before rising slowly and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him as Severus laid Harry down gently on the bed, tucking him in.


	15. Chapter 15: Free At Last

**Chapter 15:**

**Free At Last:**

"Ahhh," Harry sighed as he flopped back on the leather sofa in Severus' old chambers. Minerva had given them permission to occupy the rooms while they were at Hogwarts, Severus not wanting to return to his manor until Harry was all right. Today's trip from the infirmary to their chambers had been Harry's longest yet. He'd never admit it aloud and Severus knew it, but he was still quite weak.

Harry had gone stir crazy after waking, and finally, after two full days of hearing him rant, Poppy reluctantly released him, ordering Severus to look after him in her stead, not that the man minded much, though he put on a show of it. Harry had gotten stronger over those two days, eating plenty at every meal and walking around his room a little more each day. Poppy noticed it was never one trip, but six or seven through out the day and never without Severus by his side, even if the man wasn't assisting him, he was there in case he was needed.

Severus sat down at the end of the couch, drawing one leg up as he twisted his position and propped his chin in his hand, his elbow on the sofa as he looked at his lover with guarded concern as they sat before a roaring fire. Harry sighed once more, closing his eyes. "I'm fine, Sev," he said, not opening his eyes though he felt his lover's gaze upon him.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked quietly. He wasn't used to this; this was not swooping in to save Harry's life, and plucking him from danger, but this was new to him and he felt so bloody helpless. God, he thought, rolling his eyes. I sound like some damned knight in shining armour.

"Yes," Harry answered, drawing his attention and he noticed the young man still hadn't opened his eyes. He shifted tiredly, allowed his body to slip down and laid his head in Severus' lap, twisting his body to put his feet on the sofa. "I'm pregnant, Sev, I'm not made of glass," he said, opening his eyes slowly as he looked up at the man. "I'm not going to break."

Severus arched an ebony brow at this as he began to run his fingers though his lover's hair. "Then why is it you're acting like it?"

Harry exhaled softly, relishing the feel of Severus' touch. He was still angry with Remus and had not seen him since he woke up and they had their fight two days ago. He couldn't say he regretted it at the moment, after all, the man had tried to have his lover arrested, not to mention forcing him to admit his intentions and it was not really how he'd wished to tell Severus how he felt.

Ron and Hermione had come to visit him yesterday while he sent Severus off to get some rest and spend time with their daughter, assuring him that he was fine. Harry hadn't told Severus what they'd talked about; he was waiting for the right moment, but it was starting to look like the right time didn't exist.

"I just feel safe," Harry softly answered as he gazed up into the fathomless onyx gems of his lover's eyes. He'd noticed when he woke for the first time three days ago, that they carried a warmth that he could not recall seeing before, even when they'd first come together. "I don't feel like I have to be on my guard any more."

"I suppose that's a good thing," Severus said as he carded his fingers through Harry's dark locks, staring down at him. "You deserve it."

"Sev," Harry said quietly, shifting slightly.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked, arching an ebony brow curiously. Harry shifted uncomfortably, and Severus noted that he grew tense and looked nervous.

"I, um," Harry said swallowing dryly, lowering his eyes a moment. "Well, Ron and Hermione came by yesterday…"

"Yes," Severus drawled, beginning to feel uneasy. "I remember."

"Well, um," Harry said, his gaze flitting back to his lover. "They're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and – I want to go," he finished quietly, lowering his eyes once more.

Severus relaxed slightly, but remained silent a moment. It hadn't been what his paranoia had led him to believe. He still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Harry wanted to be with him and part of him simply screamed that Harry had told Lupin that he was his chosen mate merely to help prevent the man from separating him and Abbey. He was still a Squib after all, and Harry was currently the most powerful wizard in the world.

Harry shifted in his lap, looking up at him curiously, his neck at an odd angle. "Sev?"

Severus shook his head, banishing the unwanted thoughts from his mind and sighed quietly. "It's nothing," he said quietly. "But, Harry… do you really think a trip to Diagon Alley is such a good idea? You just got out of the infirmary after all, and had enough trouble getting down here."

Harry scowled. "I haven't seen either of them in years! Hell, I imprisoned myself with that fucker the whole time; don't I deserve to see my friends?"

Severus frowned. He'd not expected the young man to take it that way. "All right," he said, sighing. "We can go with them if you want."

Harry blinked. He had not anticipated his lover to resign himself on the subject so easily, nor had he thought that he would agree to accompany him. This was _not_ what he wanted. "Erm," he murmured, looking away. "I – I really wanted to go alone, Sev."

"Oh," Severus intoned, looking away to stare at the flames as he stilled his hand. "I see. Well, you're a grown man, Harry. I can't stop you."

Harry closed his eyes in frustration. That had _not_ gone over well. "Severus?" Harry pleaded, sitting up and turning to the man. "I'll be fine, really. I'm not going to be alone and I thought it would give you a chance to spend some time with Abbey. You haven't left my bedside, I know, and all the while, she's been off exploring with Dobby. Poppy told me yesterday."

Severus nodded, turning his gaze back to his lover. It seemed Harry _was_ thinking about him when the idea of this excursion blossomed. He really hadn't had a chance to spend time with the girl – his daughter – and he did so loathe the crowds. Perhaps it would be possible after all. His gaze travelled to a doorway off to the left, not all that far from the fireplace. It was a new chamber; Minerva had Dobby come in and transfigure it for Abbey once Poppy had released Harry. Both she and Severus had slept in the private room that he had stayed in when he was still in the infirmary.

"All right," he said finally, looking back to meet Harry's eyes. He rose and extended a hand to the young man. "Shall we check on her before we retire? It _is_ getting rather late and it sounds as though you'll have a big day tomorrow, as will I."

Harry nodded with a grin. "Just a quick peek," he said taking Severus' hand and was drawn to his feet. He slid his hands up over his lover's chest, purring softly. "Bed sounds wonderful."

They walked over to the new doorway and peered in to see Abbey sleeping peacefully. Harry had been concerned about her reaction to the separation from Draco, even though she seemed to be all right and wondered if she would have trouble sleeping, especially in a new place.

"Thank you, Merlin," Harry murmured as he watched Abbey sleeping.

"For what?" Severus whispered huskily in his ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind and smiled when he saw a shiver course down his lover's spine.

"Mmm," Harry moaned softly as he relaxed in the man's arms. "For giving me Abbey, bringing the man I love back from the grave, for giving us both a chance at life – together, and for giving us a child to raise together." Harry gasped in surprise as Severus swept him up off his feet and carried him to bed.

Once in their bedroom, Severus lowered Harry to his feet once more and gazed into his eyes as he started to undress him. Starting with his shirt, Severus slowly kissed his way down his lover's body as he undid the buttons with each section of soft, golden skin he revealed.

"God, Harry," Severus groaned between kisses as his lover arched into him. "You're beautiful." Harry moaned as Severus moved down his body, placing soft kisses interspersed with an occasional lick. Severus slid his hands up the contours of Harry's chest once all the buttons on his shirt were completely undone and pushed it from his shoulders to pool at his feet before falling to his knees and beginning to unfasten his trousers.

Harry moaned once more and closed his eyes, relishing in the attention Severus was giving him. He lowered his head and opened his eyes, smoky with desire, and breathed through slightly parted lips, his breath already coming in soft, shallow gasps. "Merlin, Sev," he whispered. "I need you."

Severus paused, blinking in surprise a moment later, when Harry's words registered in his foggy brain. Need, he thought in disbelief. He_needs_ me… Severus blinked again and looked up to see the smoky emeralds of his lover gazing down at him.

"Harry, I –," Severus started, but broke off, swallowing over a lump that formed in his throat. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please, Sev," Harry whispered, kneeling down before the man and reaching out to caress his face. He watched as his lover closed his eyes, relishing in his touch. "I need you."

Severus opened his eyes and stared in to the still smoky emeralds looking back at him. Then before he could stop himself, he returned the gesture, drawing Harry closer and kissed him hungrily.

Harry whimpered, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, moving flush against him. He arched his hips, rolling into his lover, causing him to groan, feeling his hands slide down to grip his hips. "Harry," Severus gasped, breaking their kiss. "This _really_ isn't such a good idea." He saw Harry's face fall, lowering his head in rejection and hurried to explain. "It isn't that I don't want to… Merlin knows I do, but tomorrow is a big day for you, for me, too, and you should rest. Perhaps," he murmured silkily, drawing his lover's attention and arching his brow. "Something not so exhausting?"

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he kissed him chastely. He sighed softly before slowly opening them once more. "I don't care," he said breathlessly. "So long as I'm with you."

Severus kissed him once again and then held out his hand. Harry took it, and Severus helped steady him as he rose once more. Then Severus continued to undress him. Once his lover stood before him unattired, he rose to his feet and lifted the young man in his arms, laying him gently on the bed before he also began to disrobe in a slow, seductive fashion, holding his lover's emerald gaze.

Joining him on the bed, they made love by mere touch, relishing in the feel and taste of each other, quickly drawing their completion before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16: A Big Day

**Chapt****er 16:**

**A Big Day:**

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of the Floo opening in the main room of their quarters and crept from bed, donning a dressing gown, as he went, being careful not to wake his lover.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione greeted him, her head bobbing in the emerald flames.

"Morning," Harry murmured, yawning.

"How are you feeling, you still want to go with us?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm feeling all right and I want to go, there's something I need to do."

"Oh, good," Hermione said and smiled. "We'll meet you in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, all right," Harry answered and the Floo connection closed with a pop.

Harry stuck his head in, checking on Abbey in the room near the fireplace and smiled when he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He watched her for a moment and then hurried off to get ready.

Forty-five minutes later, a smile on his face, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down the streets of Muggle London, not having found what he was looking for in Diagon Alley. Once he'd told her, Hermione had agreed to by-pass Flourish & Blott's since they would be passing by it later on the way back.

Upon entering the Alley, a mob surrounded them, everyone glad to see Harry out and about after so long, wondering where he'd been and if he had any comments on his husband's activities. "Out of the way, out of the _way_!" Ron yelled, shoving witches and wizards as he cleared a path and Hermione led the way.

Harry growled and noticing his change in mood, Hermione put her arm around him and whispered, "Just ignore them, Harry, remember where we're going and what it's for."

That had done it; that had put the smile back on Harry's face as they headed toward The Leaky Cauldron. "You should be a bouncer, Ron," Harry said, making Hermione laugh.

"A what?" Ron asked, causing his girlfriend to laugh harder.

"Nothing, Ron," Harry said with a grin, glad his comment hadn't been a complete loss. "Never mind."

Ron shrugged as the trio headed through The Leaky Caldron and out into the streets of Muggle London.

"Where is this place again?" Harry asked as they walked down Pall Mall.

Hermione sighed, she had already told Harry three times since he'd told her what he was looking for today. "It's over on Burlington Arcade. Honestly, Harry," she scolded. "It's not far now."

Soon, Harry saw large stone building appear, not a whole lot different in appearance from Gringott's, except for display windows with gads of jewellery in them. The sign above the doorway said 'Susannah Lovis', and there was even a doorman stationed outside.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Ron asked as the doorman nodded in greeting and opened the door for them.

"Yes, Ron," Harry answered. He sighed when he saw his friend's expression and turned, grasping his shoulders. "You know how I feel… I was devastated when Sev disappeared and now, I have another chance. I'm not going to lose it again."

Ron nodded reluctantly and Harry turned his attention back to his purpose, noticing Hermione browsing the store cases as they waited.

* * *

Severus awoke to find something poking him in the face and it wasn't very comfortable. He opened his eyes, to find himself alone and that he had been laying on a portion of parchment. He swallowed dryly, fear gripping him and sat up slowly, picking up the parchment with a shaky hand before beginning to read: 

**Dearest Severus,**

**Thank you for last night, it was wonderful. You were right, it wasn't the best of ideas to do anything exhausting last night. It's not even eight o'clock yet and Hermione has already flooed. She and Ron are waiting for me up at the entrance hall, so I only have a few minutes. I won't be gone long, maybe a couple of hours. You and Abbey both looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to wake you. I hope you have a good day together. I'll be sure to bring something back for both of you.**

**Love,**

**Harry**

Severus sighed, closing his eyes a moment as he held the letter to him; Harry wasn't gone, hadn't left him except for a day trip with his friends. He berated himself for thinking otherwise and looked at the clock on the bedside table: 9 a.m. Shaking the sleep and surprise from his foggy mind, he rose and began to dress for the day.

"Good morning, Papa," Abbey greeted a few minutes later, when she entered to find Severus sitting down to a breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee, reading the _Prophet_ while he waited for her to wake. "Where's Daddy?"

"Good morning, sweetie," Severus said as he folded the paper and laid it down on the table. "Daddy went out for a couple of hours with his friends. It's just you and me today, what shall we do?"

Abbey cocked her head, looking thoughtful for a moment as she pulled herself up on a chair beside him. He set the plate of eggs and toast before her, and then poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. "I wanna go outside," she said finally, picking up a piece of toast.

* * *

Not long after Abbey finished her breakfast, they headed out onto the grounds; not knowing as they ran around that those in the castle could see them from the high windows. Many students paused to watch them curiously, while one, remembering the rumour of the man's reputation, whipped his wand out and started running down the hall, believing the poor girl was in trouble. 

"Mister O'Conner," Minerva's voice rang out from behind him as he flew passed her down the straightaway without notice, and came skidding to a halt, breathing hard. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Mister – Snape," the boy gasped. "He's after little Abbey!"

Minerva smiled and beckoned the boy to her side, somewhere along the way, she had picked up the motherly tendency of consoling her students when they were frightened, and decided that she probably had Albus to thank for that. She had seen 'little Abbey' wandering around the castle with Dobby while Harry had been in the infirmary and was pleasantly surprised that the students took to the child so well –_they_ had in fact, dubbed her 'little Abbey' – but then again, she _was_ Harry's daughter and the reports of Draco's attempt to kidnap her helped. Minerva had seen them together quite often, and knew that Severus wouldn't hurt her. He had been praying for some light to shine in his dark corner and it had done just that with Harry and Abbey coming into his life.

Reluctantly, the boy moved closer and they stood looking out the window. Minerva's smile widened as she watched the man playing with his daughter. He had always had a hard life, always studying and following the path set in front of him by others, never having fun. He deserved a chance at a new life and she wasn't going to deny him that.

"Headmistress?" O'Conner asked uneasily. He had thought that the woman would do something once he told her what was wrong, but she just stood there watching them with a smile.

"Leave them," murmured Minerva, her eyes still on the father and daughter running around the grassy grounds that where bathed in sunlight.

"But Headmistress, we have to _do_ something!"

Minerva blinked, coming back to the present and turned to the boy. "Mister Snape will not harm the girl," she said gently, moving away from the window. "It is not my place to explain their relationship, but they are merely playing." The boy looked at her in astonishment and turned back to the window, lowering his wand slowly. Minerva smiled at him, then turned and slowly made her way down the hall.

* * *

"Come back here, you little brat!" Severus yelled after Abbey, who had been enjoying the chase, giggling. He scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around, smiling up at her as she laughed, before they settled down to rest by the lake. 

"Papa?" Abbey asked as she laid her head next to him on the grass.

"Mmm?" Severus murmured, not looking at her, but acknowledging the question.

"Why did you call me a brat?"

"Aren't you?" Severus asked, arching a brow and propping himself up on his elbows to look at his daughter. "Your dad was a right pain when he was a student here."

Abbey shook her head. "No," she said with conviction. "I'm a good girl; I always listen to my Daddy."

Severus smiled at her. "Well, he either did a good job raising you or you take after me. He never listened and almost always did something he wasn't supposed to, usually landing himself in hot water."

Abbey smiled, remembering the stories Harry had told her. "You were one of Daddy's teachers, weren't you, Papa?"

Severus looked at her in surprise, unaware of how much she knew, but nodded slowly. "Yes, I taught him Potions."

"Will you teach me?" Abbey asked, looking at him hopefully.

"If you wish," Severus answered. "There is a lab in the basement of what is to be our home. Abbey," Severus asked. "There is something that I want to ask you."

"Yes, Papa?"

* * *

Ron was still looking rather pale as he, Harry, and Hermione looked around at all that Susannah Lovis Jewellers had to offer. While browsing, something drew Harry's attention and he as he moved down the isle toward it, he saw a beautiful, gold necklace, shaped like a snake, and adorned with emeralds and rubies. 

"Hello," a woman greeted, drawing their attention. "May I help you?" She was blond, but not as blond as Draco was, and had her hair pulled up in a vertical bun, a few strands pulled free, framing her face. Her eyes were green, and she was wearing a fitted grey suit with a skirt and white satin blouse.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "My friend here is looking for wedding bands."

"Oh," the woman said, smiling at Harry when Hermione pointed to him. "How nice. Who's the lucky lady?"

Ron choked in the background while Harry blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Actually ma'am," he said quietly. "I'm gay."

"Oh," the woman said, flushing. "I'm sorry. Well, I mean, I'm not that you're gay –," she muttered, flustered. "I mean…"

Harry smiled and held up his hands, motioning the woman to stop. "It's okay," he assured her. "I know what you meant."

"Um," Hermione interrupted. "Is Mister Anderson in today?"

"What? Oh," the woman answered, slightly disappointed that she may have lost a sale. "Yes. Yes, of course. I'll be right back." Harry nodded, smiling as the woman headed to the back.

"Mister Anderson?" Harry asked, arching a brow as he whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione nodded. "He's a wizard," she whispered back. "He's actually the shop owner. He named the store after his daughter. I figured we'd better come here after you told me what you were looking for. It would take weeks the Muggle way."

Harry nodded and smiled his thanks.

"Hello." A cheerful male voice drew their attention and Harry looked up only to hear the man gasp. "Mister Potter," he greeted, reaching out to shake Harry's hand. "It's an honour. My name is Chris Anderson. Camille said you were looking for wedding bands?"

Harry nodded. He didn't know if Mister Anderson had heard the news of his separation and pending divorce from Draco or not, but he didn't care. His heart was telling him that this was the right move. He had already lost Severus once and if he could help it, he wasn't going to lose him again.

"Did you have anything in mind? We have lovely wedding sets."

"Yes," Harry answered, not bothering to look as the man directed him to the case. "I want two custom pieces. One, gold with rubies and the other, silver with emeralds. I require enough of each stone to spell the names I provide. Both rings will also bare an inscription."

Ron and Hermione blanched. Harry had not told her this part. He had just said that he wanted something special and that he really hoped that his request wouldn't take very long. Hermione was glad that Ron still didn't understand the conversions from Wizarding to Muggle money, but he obviously knew it wouldn't be cheap.

Mister Anderson blinked. He had never received such an order. "Very well, Mister Potter," he said, beckoning the young man to follow him to another counter. "Please come with me and we will work out the details." Harry nodded and turned to follow him, Hermione tagging along behind and Ron wandering up out of curiosity, but trying to appear as though he could care less.

Mister Anderson pulled out a piece of paper and began asking questions, taking notes as he went. Some, Harry didn't really understand, but answered the best he could. He'd never bought anything like this before and had no idea that it was going to be so complicated. Finally, after trying to explain things to the young man several times, Mister Anderson beckoned them back to the vault.

Once inside, he closed the door, locking them in from the outside for security reasons and opened several cases holding the different sizes and cuts of the gems requested, electing to show them the difference. After Harry had chosen the size and cut of gems that he wanted for both rings, Mister Anderson started on his sketch based on Harry's other answers. Soon, he had a sketch of both rings and calculated the number of gemstones required, hoping in the back of his mind that the young man would go through with the sale.

Turning the sketches around so that Harry could see them more clearly, he arched a questioning brow. Harry studied the pictures and nodded with a smile. Mister Anderson smiled slightly, steeling himself for the denial. "The first ring," he said, clearing his throat and pointing it out on with his pencil. "Comprised of gold and rubies will require thirty-six stones of the size you've chosen in order to make your name legible." Harry nodded, showing no qualms with this number, while the others looked on in shock. "The second," he continued, moving his pencil. "Comprised of silver and emeralds will require forty-six stones of the size you've chosen, but we could cut that down some if you want to use a nickname."

Harry shook his head. "No," he said decidedly. "That's what I want."

"All right then," Mister Anderson said, locking the gems away for the time being, and then opening the vault door with a key card, letting them out once more. "Shall we go run the numbers?"

Harry nodded and was the first to follow the man from the vault.

"Harry," Hermione murmured, glancing to Ron as Mister Anderson walked on ahead to calculate the cost of the requested rings. "Are you sure about this? This is going to be very expensive. These aren't semi-precious stones we're talking about here."

Harry paused and looked at her steadily. "I know, Hermione," he answered as Ron caught up with them. "But you're forgetting my inheritance not only from my parents, but from Sirius as well. It won't be an issue. Besides, Sev's worth it."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking at them in confusion.

"Nothing," Harry answered, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. He knew Ron wasn't poor any more, but the man still had issues when it came to money.

"Well, Mister Potter," Mister Anderson said and Harry walked over to the counter after giving Hermione a pointed look and seeing her nod. "I have the numbers ready."

"Okay," Harry asked and smiled. "What's the damage?" Mister Anderson swallowed dryly. "And please, I don't want my identity to play a part in this. I'll pay what you would charge anyone else asking for such pieces." The man nodded, feeling slightly better about his news.

"Well," he said, once more turning the sheet so Harry had a clear view and pointed to each item with his pencil. "Since this is a custom order, all materials will be charged separately, but depending on how soon you want them, labour will not be a factor."

Harry looked around, making sure that no one else was in the room before leaning forward and asking, "Can I get them today?"

The man looked at his watch and then nodded. "I'm sure I could get them finished in a couple hours, I could even have them delivered if you want. Rumour is you're staying at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he said, sitting back once again. "This is real important."

Mister Anderson returned his smile, and nodded in understanding. "Now, the gold will be £511.167, the rubies will be £251.088, the silver will be £170.385, and the emeralds, keeping them at forty-six stones, will be £2,158.97, for a total cost of £3,091.61."

Harry nodded, but then a thoughtful frown graced his features. "No," he said and Mister Anderson's hopes of making this sale died. "My ring cannot be more than his," Harry continued, not noticing the look on the man's face. Then, remembering the necklace he had seen earlier, he smiled. He turned and walked to the case, looking down at it. It was beautiful… perfect in every way – just like Sev. He knew the man would love it.

Mister Anderson looked at him curiously as he walked away, expecting him to leave, but he'd walked to one of the other cases instead. Intrigued, he followed. "Is there anything you'd like to see?" the man asked and was surprised when Harry pointed out the most expensive piece in the case: a golden snake necklace adorned with rubies and emeralds.

The man pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the case, removing the necklace and placing it on the counter for inspection. Harry picked it up, turning it over in his hands as he studied it closely. It truly was an exceptional piece; he was sure Sev would appreciate it as much as he did.

"Please include this with the rings," he said, handing the necklace back to the man, who gaped at him. He had heard and seen plenty of customers ask about it, but once they inquired about the price, they walked out.

"W-would you like a price quote?" Mister Anderson asked apprehensively, preparing to return the necklace to the case once Harry discovered it.

"No," he answered. "That won't be necessary. Just do me a favour."

"W-what's that, Mister Potter?" Mister Anderson asked, swallowing dryly.

"Please make sure that Miss Camille gets a decent percentage from the total sale," Harry answered with a wry smile.

"Y-yes, o-of course," Mister Anderson said happily as he and Harry headed back to the sales sheet. "And how will you be paying, Mister Potter?"

Harry smiled and took a piece of scratch parchment from his pocket and picked up the pencil Mister Anderson had left on the counter, quickly scrawling the needed information. "You can contact Mister Griphook at this address; he's my personal financial advisor. Here are my account numbers that he has permission to withdraw the required amount from if one is not sufficient." Harry signed the parchment and handed it to Mister Anderson with a smile.

Mister Anderson paled when he saw two of the largest accounts in the Wizarding world on the parchment: the Potter account and the Black account.

"Y-yes sir, Mister Potter," Mister Anderson stammered.

"Thank you, Mister Anderson," Harry answered and beckoned his friends to join him. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Mister Anderson replied, shaking Harry's hand once more.

"Please have these delivered to me at the school this afternoon," Harry said before he, Hermione, and Ron, who had a bewildered expression on his face, departed and Mister Anderson set to work on the order.

* * *

Severus couldn't be happier. Abbey had been thrilled when he'd asked her opinion on something that he'd been thinking about a lot over the past few days, but had not wanted to pursue if the child had not been all right with it, no matter what his feelings were. 

"Abbey," he said, sitting up and looking to her. "Would you like to go with me?"

"With you where, Papa?" Abbey inquired.

"Well, I need to pick something up from the house we will be living in once your Daddy is better," Severus answered. "It's not far, on the outskirts of Hogsmeade."

He saw her shift, an uneasy expression on her face and wondered what was wrong. "Would we go alone?" Abbey asked quietly and Severus blinked, realizing why she was nervous. He smiled slightly, though he was a little hurt. Harry had taught her well.

Severus nodded. "We won't be Apparating," he replied. "So, probably. Your Uncle Remus is still upset with me, so he probably wouldn't agree to go."

"Oh," Abbey said quietly, shifting nervously under his gaze.

Yes, he thought. Harry has taught her well. She already knows better than to trust someone with whom she's unfamiliar. What else could I have expected after being in her life for only a few days?

"What's wrong sweetie?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer. "You came with me when we came here before my trial."

"But we weren't alone," Abbey replied, looking up at him. "Auntie Minerva and Uncle Remus were there, and Grandma Molly and Grandpa Artie were there, too."

Severus smiled. Grandpa _Artie_? That was the first time he'd heard that, and he had to admit, it was rather cute.

"All right, sweetie," he said, rising to his feet and holding his hand out to her. "Would you want to stay here with Dobby and Auntie Minerva, too?"

Abbey smiled and nodded, taking his hand and scrambling to her feet before they headed back to the castle. Once inside, they headed up to Minerva's office to talk with her.

"Minerva," Severus said, once the door opened and the witch invited them in. "I have something I need to go get at Snape Manor. I've invited Abbey to go with me to get it, but she's nervous about going with me alone. Do you think she could stay here with you or Dobby while I go get it? I shouldn't be long."

Minerva arched a finely sculpted brow, looking at him inquiringly.

"It's a surprise," Severus continued, not really wanting to divulge too much. "For Harry."

"Ah," Minerva replied, smiling. "Of course she can stay. I'm afraid that it will have to be in the company of Dobby though, it is a school day after all, and I have a lot of work to do."

Severus nodded. "Of course," he answered, and then turned to Abbey. "I'll be back soon, sweetie," he said and caressed her cheek before kissing her on the forehead, then, in a flurry of black robes, he was gone.

He headed to the dungeons first, glad that Minerva had seen fit to offer a 'better' office to the current Potions Professor; he couldn't remember the man's name now, but right now he really didn't care. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his password, 'fucking Potter' still worked and easily opened the door, moving to sit behind his old desk. He paused briefly, his hands placed reverently on the smooth, mahogany surface. The house-elves, it seemed, had kept the room clean, for there was not a speck of dust on it.

After a few heart-pounding moments he moved, slowly opening the center drawer and opening a secret compartment, removed his mother's ring – a small, ornate silver one with a diamond surrounded by emeralds; a Snape family heirloom. He would need it to enter the manor and after giving Harry the one he wore the night of his trial, was glad he'd kept this one as well, since he had yet to see the return of its mate; not that it really mattered. He sat there a moment, just staring at it before leaving the room. This one didn't belong to the set he wanted. That one resided in the safe at the manor, and he wanted to get back before Harry returned.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione asked condescendingly as they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. "Did you even _see_ how much they were asking for that necklace?" 

"Yes," Harry answered. "I saw the tag when I looked at it earlier."

"And?"

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it, Hermione," he replied. "You don't have to pay for it."

"How much was it?" Ron asked curiously, not having been very interested. In fact, he had been dreading being in a jewellery store with the woman. They had been dating off and on since the end of their fourth year and that was just too much pressure.

"About thirteen-hundred Galleons," Harry answered cheekily and continued walking as his two friends halted, gob smacked. "What?" he asked with a laugh, turning to look at them when he noticed they weren't with him anymore.

"T-thirteen h-hundred _Galleons_?" Ron squeaked. "On _Snape_?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head with a sad smile. "Yes, Ron," he answered, patting his friend's shoulder. "Actually, I spent more than that on him and you should know by now, just how important he is to me. I've never done a thing with the money I've inherited from my parents or Sirius except for school, and that was even before Sirius was gone. I've finally found someone I love, who loves me and I'm not going to be bothered with money. I'd happily be without it if it meant that he would be a constant in my life. I love him, Ron. That's all that matters."

When they entered Diagon Alley again about five minutes later, the mob immediately surrounded them, still seeking answers. Ron tried to clear a path once more, but this time, failed miserably. Backing up like caged animals into one of the shop doorway, Harry stepped up onto the stoop, reaching behind him for the knob and holding it closed just in case the occupants decided to rush them from the other side, he shouted for their attention.

"Everyone, please _stop_!"

Silence fell as they all looked to him, hoping to get answers to their questions and he noticed a good portion of them were from _The Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_, all looking for a different slant. He sighed heavily and looked at the ground for a moment, looking up at them again after coming to a decision; he noticed Ron and Hermione watching him with worried expressions.

"Look," Harry said, drawing the crowd's attention, as if he hadn't already had it. "I know you all want to know where I've been, what happened between me and Draco, how I feel about his attempt to kidnap my daughter, what my feelings toward the Ministry are now for their involvement, and how Severus Snape factors into all of this." He paused and there was a murmur of agreement from the crowd.

Harry raised his hands for silence, and continued, "Well, you're not going to get it." There were several cries of outrage from the crowd, especially those from _The Daily Prophet_, but Harry shook his head, raising his hands once more. "Not today at least. If you contact Minerva McGonagall, I am sure we can set up a press conference. Please be aware however, that this will _not_ be a question and answer session. I will brief her on this, so do not attempt to coerce her. If you want the answers, you will sit quietly and listen. There will only be _one_ press conference, so I suggest that you get together to decide on a date."

Harry turned to his friends with an apologetic look as the crowd immediately broke out with more queries, each trying to get an answer to their question, or a comment. "Sorry, guys," he murmured and after receiving an understanding nod, Apparated away.

* * *

_A/N: Susannah Lovis Jewellers is an actual jewelery store I found within walking distance of King's Cross Station, and they really do have the necklace that Harry purchased for Severus. You can visit their website to browse for it at http://www(dot)susannahlovis(dot)com - all prices are accurate of Wizard/Muggle money value when this was originally written a year ago. I do not recall if JKR calculated in the rise and fall of the money market when she made the Wizard money or even if it would be affected by such things. Because I was dealing with real world information in this chapter, this was the hardest to write, but one of my favorites._


	17. Chapter 17: Setting the Record Straight

**Chapter 17:**

**Setting the Record Straight:**

"I just wish you'd told me first," Severus said with a sigh as he and Harry lay on the sofa that afternoon; Abbey on the loveseat across from them, asleep.

"What was I suppose to do, Sev?" Harry asked as he lay curled up beside his lover, his head lying on the man's chest. "We made it through to Muggle London fine, but we didn't have much luck on the way back."

"Muggle London?" Severus inquired in surprise. "I thought you said that you were only going to Diagon Alley."

Harry fidgeted nervously although the man didn't really seem angry by the news. "Well, we did," he said quietly. "We just went to Muggle London first."

"Why did you go there?" Severus asked curiously, carding his fingers through Harry's soft locks.

"Um," Harry said and looked away a moment. "There was just something I wanted to pick up there," he finished softly. He had received the rings by owl post while Severus was distracted with laying Abbey down for a nap and hid them in a safe place, wanting to be sure that the time was right.

Severus arched a brow in question and Harry sighed. "I was picking up your surprise," he clarified. "I just feel bad that I wasn't able to get Abbey's. I was going to stop by the Magical Menagerie to see about a kneazle."

"You wanted to get her a _kneazle_?" Severus asked in alarm. It was a known fact that the Ministry of Magic considered kneazles extremely dangerous.

"Well, yeah," Harry replied. "I figured that it could help protect her and she could also learn to take care of it. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks is part kneazle. He's the one who first knew about Pettigrew. Ron threw a fit in our third year because he thought that Crookshanks had killed him. This was before we knew that his rat was really an Animagus, of course."

Severus nodded, remembering having seen the redhead in a particularly grouchy mood that year. "So, may I inquire as to what my surprise is?" He really was please that someone had troubled themselves over him – no one had ever gotten him anything before – well, not unless you counted Albus giving him socks every Christmas when he was alive. All of his books he had either inherited or bought himself with the money he earned teaching.

Harry was silent a moment, then nodded with a smile. "All right," he said, sitting up. "Face the fireplace and close your eyes." Severus looked at him sceptically. "Come on, Sev, it's a surprise. I don't want you peeking."

Severus nodded and complied with Harry's wishes, turning to face the fireplace where it met the side of the couch; Harry had seen to moving the furniture to accommodate the loveseat while they had been there; closing his eyes.

Harry rose and headed over to the desk, opening the bottom drawer and shuffling the parchments aside to retrieve his package. Opening it, he carefully removed the necklace and put it back.

Severus felt him hesitate a moment as he sat on the couch behind him a few moments later, which was followed by something rather heavy being settled on his chest before it was drawn up and fastened around his neck.

Harry moved and knelt before the side of the couch to be sure the necklace caught the firelight just right, gently guiding the man into position before whispering, "All right, you can open your eyes now."

Opening his eyes, the first thing Severus saw was Harry smiling at him, then his gaze travelled downward to see what the young man had fastened around his neck and he gasped in surprise. He had seen the same necklace countless times on his trips through Muggle London on his searches for Harry. At one time, it had been in the display window, but vanished later, and he'd thought that they had sold it. Severus reached up, brushing his fingers lightly, reverently over the gold, emeralds and rubies.

Harry's smile widened when he saw the man's reaction to the gift, but faltered when he spoke. "I – I can't accept this, Harry," Severus said quietly. He could only guess, but he assumed that if Susannah Lovis still had the necklace, then it had cost a great deal of money. "It's beautiful, really," Severus continued, and looked up to see his lover's expression. "But…"

"But what, Sev?" Harry asked, looking heartbroken.

"It – it's too much," Severus stammered. "It must have cost a fortune. I'm sorry, Harry," he said, still fingering the serpent as it lay around his neck. He reached up to undo the clasp but Harry stopped him.

"No," he said quietly and rising to his feet, he reached up and covered Severus' hands, stilling them with a gentle touch. Severus blinked, looking at him thunderstruck. "You _can_ accept it, Sev," he murmured as he settled himself in the man's lap, drawing his hands away from the clasp. "You are worth every Knut it cost. You're worth even more then that to me. I want you to have it."

"Harry, I –," Severus started and was cut off by his lover placing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," Harry crooned. "Please don't argue with me on this; I've already had to listen to Ron and Hermione for hours."

Severus nodded slowly and Harry withdrew his finger, opting instead to place his arms limply about the man's shoulders. "I – I don't know what to say," Severus murmured, gazing into his lover's emerald eyes.

Harry smiled. "You don't have to say anything, Sev," he assured him. "Although a 'thank you' would be sufficient. Severus," he continued seriously. "I meant what I said; you _are_ worth more to me than I spent on this necklace. So much more. I know that it cost a lot, but I don't care – I'm not concerned with it… Believe me, Sev; I'm not saying this to brag, but I have more than enough for it. I've never used any of the money I inherited except for school. I don't mind spoiling you at all. I'm happy to do it."

Severus blinked. Harry had never spent any of his money, had Draco bought everything? Well, if he thought about it, that wasn't unlikely, the prat liked to 'keep' things and keep them happy, even if he_did_ have to spend his own money on them.

"It really is beautiful, Harry," Severus said, admiring the necklace once more. "Thank you," he finished quietly.

Harry's smile widened and he tilted Severus' head up, gently applying pressure to a finger he placed beneath the man's chin. "You're welcome," he said softly once their gaze met. He leaned forward then, closing the small distance between them and gave his lover a chaste kiss before deepening it slowly.

* * *

Minerva had been fire called and pelted with owls nearly non-stop for three days. Finally, the reporters from _The Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ had reached an agreement on the time and day for the press conference, and sent notices to the public as far as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. This of course, excluded the immediate families of those students who attended Hogwarts, who received invitations to attend no matter where they lived.

Word had spread like wild fire through the school. The headmistress had announced two mornings previously, the day after Harry's jaunt to Muggle London, that all students would be allowed a free afternoon to attend the conference, inviting their families if they chose and would receive credit for History of Magic.

* * *

Harry sighed where he stood by the window with Severus on the fourth floor. They were alone, watching in relative silence as the media and crowd arrived. The fourth floor and those above were now clear, all the students and teachers; he was not surprised, were heading down to the conference. He had led Severus there an hour ago, avoiding most of the crowd by taking the secret passages.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sev," Harry said, his voice filled with anxiety.

Severus arched a brow, but remained silent, moving over behind his lover and wrapping his arms around him. Ever since Harry's return from his outing, they hadn't done anything except fall asleep in each other's arms. Harry would rant about the conference, and Severus would listen to him quietly. Severus chuckled inwardly. If the truth were told, more had happened between them the day that he Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, and arrived in their chambers to see him laying down a tired, grumpy little girl, than it had in the past two days since.

Harry sighed, leaning back against his lover, taking comfort in his presence. "You can do this, Harry," Severus said softly as he bent to kiss the soft locks of his lover's hair. "I know you can."

"How?" Harry whinged. "I've never done this before… I'm not good at speeches. Look at all those people."

"You've given interviews," Severus pointed out.

"Only one, in fifth year when I'd had enough of all the crap they were saying about me," Harry pouted. "Rita Skeeter wasn't doing so well, so Hermione blackmailed her into doing an interview with me."

"Blackmailed?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Hermione thought something was funny, when in fourth year, she was alone with Viktor Krum in the gardens, and then pictures and names appeared in the _Prophet_ the next day. Viktor told her that she'd had a bug in her hair, and when he reached for it, it flew off. Hermione watched, and before we left Hogwarts that year, captured an unusual bug on the window. She found out that it was Skeeter when nothing appeared in the papers from her. When she met with her to set up the interview, Hermione told her it would be one-on-one, but that she and Ron would be staying to make sure the story told would be the truth and not more of her lies. When Skeeter asked what she would do if it was, Hermione just smiled and said that she'd report her to the Ministry. It turns out that Skeeter's an unregistered Animagus."

Severus chuckled, pulling Harry to him tightly, and resting his chin on the young man's shoulder, swaying with him gently. "It would serve her right," he said quietly. "Most of what she wrote, not even about you, was slanderous gossip that they passed off as fact."

Harry sighed at the closeness he now felt with his lover, lightly covering Severus' hands with his own. "What am I going to do?" he asked softly, his eyes still on the growing crowd below, his anxiety increasing as the time of the conference grew closer.

"Harry," Severus murmured and turned the younger man to face him, gently tilting his head as he placed a finger beneath Harry's chin. "You can do this," he said encouragingly when their eyes met. "I know you can. You didn't do too badly with the speech you gave me." Harry arched his brow in confusion and Severus smiled at him. "Either of them, actually. You know," he said softly. "The one about Dumbledore and the one about loving me."

Harry blushed and lowered his gaze. "They were true," he said quietly. "I was mad because I thought that you'd really killed him and I loved you more than anything."

"And this is too," Severus said with soft urgency. "You know, Harry, you had me scared to death when you drew your wand on me. I didn't know what you were going to do. I'm just glad that you gave me a chance to show you what really happened. I'd be in Azkaban now – or still in hiding if it weren't for you. Now," he said softly and pointed outside to the crowd in the grounds, Harry's gaze following. "All those people need to hear the truth. They know about The-Boy-Who-Lived and they know about The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, but they don't know about Harry. I think it's time they knew, don't you?"

Harry nodded slowly, still looking rather nervous. He turned and looked at Severus seriously. "We're going to have to tell them," he said quietly. "About us, about your role in the war and my parents' death… everything."

"I know," Severus said gently. "And I know you can do this. I'll be right there with you, I'm not going anywhere. If it makes you feel any better, just imagine that I'm the only one there."

Harry nodded once more and threw his arms around the man's neck before kissing him tenderly. "Thank you, Sev," he murmured, drawing away slightly.

"Come on," Severus said, taking his hand and leading him down the hall, back down toward the entrance hall. "All this stress can't be good for you, let's get this over with."

Harry smiled at his lover gratefully. "Yeah," he said softly. "I'll be glad to relax when this is all over."

"All right," Severus said, wrapping his hands around Harry's upper arms, turning to look at him once they reached the deserted entrance hall. "Stay here and watch, once I get to my chair, head out and Minerva will introduce you – not that she needs to, but we wanted to keep this as a controlled situation as much as possible." Harry nodded and Severus drew him into a warm embrace and kissed him softly. "You'll do fine," he murmured and caressed Harry's cheek before heading out the door and across the grounds to the stage.

Harry moved to the window and after a few minutes, saw that Severus had reached the stage. He took a deep, cleansing breath, closing his eyes on the inhale and standing up straight, throwing his shoulders back proudly and raising his head on the exhale, he opened his eyes and headed out the door.

* * *

Minerva looked over as Severus took his seat and nodded to her curtly, a scowl firmly in place on his pallid face. She smiled, knowing that it was all an act right now and turned to see that Harry had almost reached the platform.

"_Sonorus_," Minerva said pointing her wand at her throat after clearing it. "Ladies and Gentlemen," her voice travelled over the grounds, amplified by the spell. "Thank you for coming to the press conference today. Please give a warm welcome to Mister Harry Potter." She stepped back and beckoned to the young wizard as he stepped up on the stage and the crowd erupted. "_Quietus_," Minerva said, her voice returning to normal.

The clapping and cheering continued for some time as Harry approached the podium and looked around nervously. Severus growled and rose from his seat. "_Enough_!" he yelled, glaring angrily at the crowd after the cheering had gone on for several minutes. "All of you are here to hear what he has to say, so be _quiet_ so he can say it!" He glared around at the members of the crowd as they fell silent. Harry gave him a grateful look as he turned back to his seat, the scowl still gracing his pallid features, his onyx eyes sparkling.

Harry turned back to the now silent crowd and swallowed dryly. Its show time, he thought and pointed his wand at his throat, silently casting the _Sonorus_ charm. "Thank you," he said, his voice carrying over the grounds. "I know that you are all here for answers, that you all wonder where I have been for the past several years and what has gone on between Malfoy, my daughter and I. I promise that you will get those answers, but first, I would set the records straight."

A confused murmur coursed through the crowd and Harry waited a moment before holding up his hands and was astonished when the crowd fell quiet once more.

"Forgive me, but I can't remember their names right now," Harry said. "But I hope that sometime after this conference, the authors of_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_, _Modern Magical History_, and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ will resubmit their manuscripts for publication _without_ my name appearing in them. Or if they feel I must be mentioned, that they take careful notes if they are present." He paused and chuckled. "The reason is that you have only two things about me right."

"I know that many of you have read these books, many of them are people I even went to school with; and you are raised to believe that it is the truth. However, the only things that they gotten right are that my name is Harry James Potter and that I survived Voldemort's attack when no one else has." Harry rolled his eyes when there were several gasps and fearful murmurs from the crowd. He couldn't believe that people were still afraid of hearing the name of a madman, long after he was dead.

"I know that you all believe that you know everything about me, but you don't. You know The-Boy-Who-Lived and you know The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. Today, I am going to do something I have never done; today, I am going to tell you about Harry Potter." He paused smiling slightly, and lowered his head a moment, taking a deep breath. Behind him, Severus shifted in his chair, making enough noise to let his lover know he was there.

Raising his head once more, Harry leaned forward, resting against the podium. "First off, I, Harry, knew absolutely _nothing_ about the Wizarding world until Rubeus Hagrid appeared on my eleventh birthday to hand deliver my acceptance letter to Hogwarts." He paused, there was a murmur through the crowd, and he smiled. "But I am getting ahead of myself. For you to understand my story, I need to start at the beginning."

He stopped again and lowered his head, taking a shaky breath. The crowd looked on in confusion as Severus Snape; a man known for his coldness and cruelty rose from his chair and approached the young man. Severus spoke to him softly, so softly in fact, that they were unable to catch what he was saying exactly, but they didn't miss the nod of Harry's head, his smile, or Severus placing his hand over Harry's gently. They saw him step away, but he didn't return to his seat. Instead, the man dressed in black remained relatively nearby, though there was a scowl on his pale features.

"Severus Snape," Harry spoke finally. "Was coerced by the Dark Lord not long after he graduated from Hogwarts. Shortly after joining the Death Eaters, Severus had an interview with Albus Dumbledore, who at the time, was hiring for a few positions here at the school; namely Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Divination." A murmur coursed through the crowd once more and Harry waited patiently for silence.

"But we were told that he wasn't a Death Eater," came a voice from the crowd. "It was in the _Daily Prophet_ that you were there at his trial and you defended him. Why aren't you now?"

Harry smiled and gazed down at his fingernails, inspecting them intently, appearing unconcerned. After a moment he looked up again, knowing he once again had their attention. "It was said earlier this week, as well as today by Professor McGonagall, that this would not be a question and answer session," he said plainly. "The story is hard enough for me to get through without being interrupted every few minutes to answer a question. I hope all of you will understand if I cannot finish this interview do to emotional strain. Also, I have decided that I will be writing my memoirs soon, so whether or not I am able to finish this press conference here today, you will know the truth."

"It is nice to see that you are finally questioning what is written instead of believing everything you read though. However, I will say this: the story that appeared a few weeks ago concerning Severus, is true. Now if you will allow me to proceed without further interruption, I will explain. I want to make one thing perfectly clear though, and that is if there is one more interruption, from _any_ of you, this press conference is over."

Harry nodded when silence was his reply and cleared his throat before continuing. Severus shifted subtly closer, giving his lover silent encouragement.

"Now, as I was saying," Harry said. "Severus went to Albus Dumbledore for a job interview. This interview took place at the Hog's Head here in Hogsmeade. Sibyll Trelawney," he called out clearly, and the woman rose to her feet from her place in the crowd. "You will recall that you told me of this night?"

"Yes," the witch answered, nodding her head in a slight bowing motion. He smiled to see that she still looked much as she did from her days as his Divination teacher. She still had the appearance of a glittering insect, with her jewellery and large, round, thick glasses and she pulled her many shawls tightly around her.

"Please let me know if there is anything amiss in my description," Harry said kindly and the witch nodded before resuming her seat. "Now, Sibyll had her interview before Severus. As I understand it from Albus himself, it was on that night that the prophecy about Voldemort and I was first told." He looked to where the witch sat and she nodded in confirmation.

"I have it from both Severus and Sibyll that Severus spied on this interview, for what exact purpose, I am not real sure of at this point, however, that is not important now. What _is_ important though is that Severus overheard part of the prophecy before someone caught him listening. He then took this information back to Voldemort and my parents were forced into hiding under the Fidelius Charm."

A murmur coursed its way through the crowd again and many shifted in their seats, trying to contain their curiosity as they waited for him to continue.

"Now, some would think that by his role in these events, Severus is guilty of their murder," Harry said once silence resumed. "I say that this is not so, and I will explain my reasons a bit later. Also, I am aware that most of you still believe that Sirius Black was to blame." Another murmur coursed through the crowd. "This also is not so, although he took the punishment that he felt he deserved, he was innocent."

"The man responsible for their deaths was _Peter__Pettigrew_!" Harry announced with conviction. "I know what you are all thinking: How could I know that? Am I right?"

A murmur course through the crowd as they agreed.

"I learned many things while I attended Hogwarts. One of them was that although Sirius was supposed to be my parents' secret keeper, there was a last minute change. This change was made in the hopes of flushing out the spy they knew to be in their midst. Sirius took the blame for my parents' murder because he felt responsible since he was the one who talked them into making Pettigrew, who was their friend, and an unregistered Animagus who could assume the form of a rat, their secret keeper instead; but once again, I digress. I am getting ahead of myself, and the way I want this story told."

"After I was rescued from my parents' house in Godric's Hollow, I was sent to live with my mother's sister, Petunia, my uncle Vernon, and my cousin, Dudley. It may or may not surprise you to know that the years I spent with them were _not_ as you were led to believe through your _history_ books in which I am mentioned. As I said, the authors of the books in which I'm mentioned had only two things right; I was _not_ given everything on a silver platter. My relatives did _not_ treat me like a king, nor did they give me everything I ever wanted. Actually, it may surprise you to know that in fact, they treated me more like a _house-elf_ than a person. My relatives were Muggles, the worst kind. They were repressive, abusive, and hated anything to do with what they called 'our kind'."

"They would be here today, so that you could witness what I am talking about, only they were one of the families killed by Voldemort in the raids before the final battle. Minerva?" Harry asked turning to the witch behind him. The witch nodded and handed him the materials that he had requested be available earlier in the week and he smiled his thanks, turning back to the crowd.

"This," Harry said, raising one of the documents in the air for all to see. "Is the envelope in which I received my acceptance letter from Hogwarts – well, one of them. You see, I had thousands of letters just like this one, sent to the house I lived in, because my relatives would not let me have them. They believed that if they pushed me down and belittled me enough, they could stamp the magic out of me. The address on this letter," Harry said clearly, waving the letter in the air. "Reads: Mister Harry Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. So, the truth after all this time is that Harry Potter was made to serve a despicable family of Muggles, and not just until he – err – I came to Hogwarts, but well after when school was let out."

"I don't know, but it may come as a surprise to you that I have faced Voldemort more than just in the final battle and when my parents were killed. Today, if I can get through this, you will know exactly what has happened in each encounter and how, exactly, they occurred."

"Now," Harry continued. "I've heard that what happened to Professor Quirrell during my first year remains a mystery to this day."

There was a murmur in the crowd along with various choruses of agreement.

"During my first year, I came to believe that Severus was trying to kill me," Harry revealed. "I thought that he was on Voldemort's side, and was trying to acquire the Sorcerer's stone to bring Voldemort back to life. Not all of these beliefs were entirely unfounded. For one thing, Severus was more lenient with Slytherin than any other house, namely Gryffindor. Also, he seemed to take pleasure in making it difficult for me, and always hung over the cauldrons belonging to me and my friends, making comments on our abilities."

"Draco Malfoy and I began our rivalry that year, and he challenged me to a duel. He was a real prat then and well – I guess he never grew out of it now that I think about it – anyway, Draco challenged me to a duel, and we planned on meeting in the trophy room at midnight because it was the only room that remained open. My friend, Ron Weasley was my second. We snuck out and headed to the trophy room when Hermione and Neville confronted us. They went back to the common room when Ron and I refused to listen, but got locked out of the tower when the Fat Lady went visiting."

"They eventually caught up with Ron and I, and we made a run for it when we found that Draco had set us up and didn't show, sending Argus Filch after us instead. Being relatively new to the castle, not to mention that we were wandering around at night, we got lost. We ended up on the third floor, which Professor Dumbledore had deemed off limits. It was there where Filch nearly caught us, and if it weren't for Hermione's quick thinking, opening a locked door while the rest of us panicked, he would have caught us. On the other side, we found out why the headmaster locked the door in the first place, as well as why the floor had been off limits. It was there that we found an enormous three headed dog."

"On Halloween, Professor Quirrell entered the Great Hall screaming that there was a troll in the dungeon. At that time, my friend, Ron and I had not really taken to Hermione Granger, who would later become our best friend. Neville had been saying at dinner that he had heard from the Patil sisters, that Hermione had not been in class after Charms and had been in the girls' loo, crying."

"Knowing that she knew nothing of the troll, Ron and I went to find her when the others in our house headed to the dormitories. Severus showed up with the professors McGonagall and Quirrell when they heard the noise in the girls' loo. My suspicions grew when I saw that Severus was injured. That night however, Hermione truly became our friend. Without thinking, she took the blame for taking on the troll that Ron and I distracted and knocked out."

"It was at the Quidditch game the next day that Hermione suspected Severus was trying to kill me by jinxing my broom. It was only later that I found that she had caused the distraction that allowed me the chance to regain control of my broom and catch the snitch. After the game, we caught up with Hagrid and told him of our suspicions, and as you all probably know," Harry said smiling at the man. "Hagrid is not one who can keep a secret long." The man in question blushed, shifting nervously.

"However, even for his mistakes, if he had not slipped and told us that whatever was being guarded concerned not only Dumbledore, but Nicholas Flamel as well, Hermione, Ron and I would have never been able to prevent the theft of the Sorcerer's stone. It was after Christmas that we really knew what we were looking for anyway, and on into spring before we found out when the person we suspected was going to try and steal it. We went to Professor McGonagall about it, asking to speak with Dumbledore, but she informed us that he received a call to London on important business with the Ministry. It was that night that I found that it was _Quirrell_ who had tried to kill me in the Quidditch game, and Severus had been trying to _save_ me."

"Now, for you to understand what happened that night with Quirrell, you need to know that it was an effect caused by the magic that my mother used to protect me, _not_ of my own doing," Harry said. "But it was that night that I found that Voldemort had possessed Professor Quirrell and he was in a symbiotic relationship. Voldemort needed the stone in order to make the Elixir of Life, which he wanted to use to make a body of his own. How and where Dumbledore hid the stone is not important now, but when Voldemort realized I had acquired it, he ordered Quirrell to kill me when I refused to give it to him. It was because of Quirrell's possession and the fact that he tried to harm me that Professor Quirrell died. The magic my mother used _literally_ killed him, burning his body to no more than a cinder. I should have trusted Severus after that; after all, he _did_ try to save my life; but I didn't."

"Severus also stepped in for me in my second year, the year you will recall; many thought that I was the heir of Slytherin. Argus was out for blood when he found Ron, Hermione and I in the corridor near moaning Myrtle's bathroom and then saw Mrs. Norris, who he believed to be dead. When he still insisted on punishment after Dumbledore assured him that she was simply petrified, Severus was the one who suggested that we were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I will not go into all that happened that year because it's still a sensitive subject for some of those here. I will say however, I was _not_ the heir of Slytherin even though I could speak Parseltongue. Dumbledore believed that it was a trait Voldemort passed on to me when he tried to kill me when my parents died, and I have no reason to doubt him."

"The events that you really need to understand though, are those of my third, fifth, sixth and seventh years at school, though I will dip into the last part of my fourth year as well," Harry said. "But first," he pointed his wand at his throat and silently cast the_Quietus_ charm, and conjured a glass and some water, making the crowd wait once again for the information they craved.


	18. Chapter 18: Messed Up

**Chapter 18:**

**Messed Up:**

"Are you all right?" Severus asked quietly when Harry walked over to sit down a moment and rest his legs. He nodded and closed his eyes, his head lulling back for a moment, letting the cool water soothe his parched throat. He had been talking non-stop for an hour already and he hadn't even made a dent in what he wanted to cover in this conference. He had a long way yet to go.

"Yeah," he answered, opening his eyes and looking at his lover. "I'm fine. I'll be glad when all this is over." He sighed, knowing he couldn't show any real feeling for the man yet, at least not until he had told them everything. They just wouldn't understand otherwise. After a few moments of silence, he rose to his feet once more and headed back to the podium, followed by Severus, who stood off to the side.

"Sorry about that," Harry said after amplifying his voice once more. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, my third year...Well, it was at the start of my third year when my Muggle relatives invited my uncle Vernon's sister to visit. That was also when I ran away. I lost control of my magic when I became angry at all the horrible things the woman was saying about my parents, and although I had no way to prove her wrong, I knew in my heart that what she was saying wasn't true."

"I didn't know at the time that there was a supposed 'killer' on the loose or that this killer was believed to be coming after me, when I left the Dursleys' house. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. I caught the Knight Bus by accident, not really knowing how to make it appear or that it even existed, I tripped and fell and it nearly ran me over. It was on the Knight Bus that I first heard the name, Sirius Black."

"I went to The Leaky Cauldron and met with Minister Fudge, who assured me that everything would be taken care of in regards to my violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Later, I heard the name again when I met up with the Weasleys. It was against the Ministry's wishes, but Mister Weasley told me about Sirius. He thought it best that I be prepared."

"I have to say that was one confusing year. I found out that because of all the horror in my life, the Dementors, which the Ministry sent to search for Sirius, could cause me to pass out. It was because of this that Remus Lupin, our new Defence teacher that year, taught me the Patronus Charm."

Harry paused, taking a drink before continuing, and hoped once again that this would be over soon.

"Now, using an Invisibility Cloak that was handed down to me by my dad, I snuck into Hogsmeade that year and overheard a conversation between Minister Fudge, Madame Rosmerta, and Minerva McGonagall. I know that by revealing all of this now, I will probably hear from them later on, but I am glad that I found out about this. You see, Ron had a rat that he called Scabbers; the same rat that I spoke of earlier. It was in our third year that we found out that Scabbers was really Peter Pettigrew."

"Fred, George," Harry called out to the crowd. "I'm really sorry I gotta blow this for you, but it's needed for everyone to understand what I am talking about." Harry smiled when he apparently received a sign of understanding before he continued. He sighed, lowering his head to collect his thoughts and felt Severus shift closer to him. He glanced up and nodded at the questioning gaze that others were unable to recognize in the man's stoic features.

"All right," Harry said, turning back to the crowd. "One thing I have to tell you, I have to backtrack for once again, and that is the existence of a magical device made by four friends for the purpose of mischief."

He heard someone shift in a chair behind him and could only guess that it was Remus, though he ignored him and continued. "That device was called The Marauder's Map, and when activated, revealed that it was created by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. These were the original Marauders. The main purpose behind its creation was use in sneaking about the castle and showed exactly where everyone was, making it possible to avoid trouble. For those of you who don't know, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were Animagi, and were unregistered. Wormtail was a rat, Padfoot was a dog, and Prongs was a stag. Moony however, was not an Animagus, but a werewolf for which precautions were made, making it possible for him to study here at Hogwarts."

"In my third year, I obtained this map from Fred and George Weasley, who knew I was trying to sneak into Hogsmeade. I'm not quite sure how they figured out how to activate and deactivate it, but I am glad they did, for it saved me from many detentions." Harry smiled and there was a collective laugh from the crowd.

"One night while wandering the castle however, I forgot my Invisibility Cloak. It was on this night, that I saw Peter Pettigrew's name appear on the map. By this time, I had already over heard the conversation in Hogsmeade and believed that Pettigrew was dead. I had been up late, watching the map for signs of Black, still believing that he was the one after me. So, it is understandable in my haste that I would forget to conceal myself."

"Severus was out on his watch, patrolling the corridors that night since everyone was on alert, Black had already entered the castle once, after all. I was sure I was going to receive a horrid detention when Remus appeared, effectively getting me out of it." He smirked toward Severus and received a scowl in return, knowing he would hear about that later.

"Remus didn't let me off the hook entirely though, he chewed me out pretty good and sent me back to my dorm after taking the map. He took what I said to heart though, and studied the map, always on the look out for Pettigrew. Then, on June 6th, everything came to a boiling point. This is where it becomes harder to explain, so I won't go into details. I will say however, that Black, though not found innocent by the Ministry, was discovered to be innocent by myself, Severus, although he was informed later," Harry said with another smirk. "After returning to consciousness, Remus, Ron and Hermione, as well as Dumbledore. It was then, that Hermione and I, with Albus' permission, assisted Sirius in escaping the Dementors."

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm sure you all remember the events of my fourth year, since that was the year I was thrown into the Triwizard Tournament, and I use the term, 'thrown in', because that is_exactly_ what happened. No matter what you all think, I did _not_ coerce anyone, nor bewitch anything, to have my name placed in the Goblet of Fire. What is important here is that although I appeared to be doing everything on my own, I had help. Help in the form of Mad-Eye Moody."

There was a gasp from the crowd and Harry raised his hands for silence.

"I am not speaking of the man seated among you. Dumbledore, Severus and I discovered that the man we thought was Alastor Moody was in fact, an impostor. That year was also when Mister Crouch vanished. Unfortunately, his fate and whereabouts are still a mystery, although it was then that Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and I learned that his son, Barty Crouch Jr. was the culprit behind the _real_ Mad Eye Moody's disappearance. That year also sparked doubt when I exited the maze used for the final task with Cedric Diggory, who was killed by Voldemort when he appeared with me in the graveyard."

"You see, the man that I believed was Alastor Moody had been helping me, even training me for my confrontation with Voldemort. I do not think anyone expected that I would survive. Voldemort used the trophy as a portkey to the graveyard where his father's grave was located, because he needed 'the bone of his father', and 'the blood of an enemy' as part of the potion he was using in order to make a body. What better enemy than one he could not touch? Using my blood to resurrect himself in physical form allowed him to touch me."

"I was able to escape after duelling him, when our wands, which contained the same core, reacted to each other and backfired on him. I couldn't likely return without Cedric, because everyone would wonder what had happened, so I grabbed hold of him as I grabbed the portkey once more. I reported what happened to Dumbledore, and he sent Severus back to confirm it, saying that he was unable to appear before hand when Voldemort summoned the Death Eaters through the Dark Mark without blowing his cover."

"Fudge then determined that Dumbledore was out to take over his position at the Ministry, _which_ I would like to point out, Albus didn't want, since I heard that he had been offered the position before, but turned it down; and that I was a liar, only seeking attention. He held control over all of _The Daily Prophet_ 'news' reports." Harry rolled his eyes at this.

"It was later found, that Fudge and Umbridge had been working together in an attempt to have me expelled at the beginning of my fifth year for 'violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery'. They claimed that I was in violation 'under paragraph C: knowingly, deliberately, in full awareness of illegality, to do magic in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle'."

"Albus came to my defence, saying that I was within my rights 'under clause 7: magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, which include situations that include the life of the wizard or witch himself, or witches, wizards, or Muggles present'."

"After that loss, they decided to change their tactics to slander. It was not until the end of the year, as you may recall; that Fudge saw Voldemort _within_ the Ministry itself. That year, I was also given another scar."

Harry paused, and waved a hand over his right forearm so that the scar was clearly visible, and the words were clearly legible before holding it aloft for all to see. "This is what Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, both in my fifth and sixth years, left me with!" Harry shouted and the crowd gasped as they read the words carved into his flesh.

"For those of you that are too far back to see, it says: 'I will not tell lies, confide, dream, deny, desire, resist, worship, envy, endure, suffer, admit, trust, surrender, fall in love'. I was forced to do this to myself by Dolores Umbridge when I received detention in her classes for telling the truth about Voldemort and Quirrell, as well as defending Albus Dumbledore."

"It was only _after_ these detentions that Fudge saw with his own eyes that Dumbledore and I were telling the truth, although the mess had already been created. Still, I did not trust Severus although it was because of his quick thinking that year, that he gave Umbridge a phoney batch of Veritaserum and my friends and I were able to escape her and her_Inquisitorial_ squad. One of whose members was none other than _Draco Malfoy_."

"It was a mistake on my part to put not only myself, but my friends in danger and I readily admit that, but at the time, I was worried about Sirius. At that time, I was having dreams that Voldemort had captured him and was holding him in the Ministry. If I had waited, if I had trusted in Severus that year, I would not have put my friends in danger; Sirius would be alive today and hopefully a free man. Yet, now I know that this would also have prevented Voldemort's defeat as well, since Severus was not only enemies with James, but Sirius by association."

"The trust I have in Severus only came into being in the beginning of my sixth year. He agreed to teach me Occlumancy once more. He had been teaching me over my fifth year, but I found something in his past through a Pensieve that he had not wished me to see. I broke what little trust he had in me and it took the better part of a year to get back. It is this year, my sixth year, that is important," Harry said and turned to Severus, who nodded curtly.

"You see," Harry said, turning to face the crowd once more. "I was able to stand against Voldemort because of my mother's magic; it was her love for me that allowed the magic to hold. However, as the prophecy Sibyll foretold, I would have a power that the Dark Lord knew not. The truth is I didn't have that power until my sixth and seventh years. It was Severus who made Voldemort's defeat truly possible, for he was the one who gave me the power the prophecy spoke of."

A murmur of awe and curiosity coursed through the crowd at this statement, but once more, Harry paused, silently removing the spell amplifying his voice and turned to sit and rest once again, quenching his parched throat.

"Are you doing all right?" Severus asked sitting down beside the young wizard. Harry nodded and closed his eyes briefly, once more allowing his head to lull back as he relaxed.

"It's almost over," he answered softly. "It's _finally_ almost over." Harry sighed and hunched over so that his head was almost between his knees. Remus and the faculty up on the platform were the only ones to notice Harry's slightly trembling form. Severus yearned to take his lover in his arms and comfort him, but they both knew that was impossible until everything was over. Harry wiped his eyes and sat up, exhaling heavily before standing once more and heading back to the podium. The end of his tale was in sight now, and he wanted to see it through.

"Now," Harry said after casting the _Sonorus_ charm once more. "I will tell you of the important events of my last two years, and what happened in the final battle. As I said, Severus played a key part and that part was providing me with the weapon I needed to defeat Voldemort. I can already guess that you are wondering exactly what that weapon was, and why he didn't implement it himself if he had it."

There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd, but Harry silenced it quickly by raising his hands once more.

"Please," he said. "Believe it or not, _this_ is the hardest part for me to get through. I ask that you remain silent while I finish this, I have nearly completed what I wished to cover here today, and would like to make it through this if possible."

Harry waited until silence met him before he continued.

"I may not have shown it over the years, nor did he, and both for various reasons, but I tell you today, that I am in love with the man at my side," he said, looking to Severus. "It is true that he played a role in my parents' death, and some would ask how I can even be around him, but the truth is, if it wasn't for him, I would be dead right now, as well as many of you. And it is for these reasons that I for one am glad that my parents died, because without their sacrifice, the prophecy would never have been fulfilled."

"I know that many of you would say that I was coerced, but I assure you I went to him willingly. We shared time together in my sixth year, both training for the war as well as learning about each other. One morning, I was feeling particularly depressed, weighed down by the expectations the Wizarding world had placed on me. Severus and I talked about it for a while and that morning, he gave me what I needed to defeat Voldemort… he gave me my daughter, Abbey."

"If it had not been for her, my love for her, and my parents sacrifice allowing Severus and I to be together, Voldemort would still be alive today. I do not believe that Voldemort would have been defeated if my parents had survived because Severus and my father were bitter rivals since their own days here at Hogwarts. It is for this reason that I stand in Severus' defence. If anyone stands against him," Harry said and turned to glance behind him to where Remus sat, before turning to the crowd once more. "They will have to go through me."

"I did not always have faith in Severus in my sixth year, or even those since, like I should have. As you all probably remember, I testified against him. Things became rather hectic in my sixth year, more so than they were in my third, but I will do my best to explain." Harry sighed and shifted his weight, lowering his head for a moment as he once again gathered his thoughts.

"Draco Malfoy weaved a web of deceit that year, stronger than anything he had before. He had joined the Death Eaters over the summer and Voldemort gave him a mission, which I am sorry to say, I blamed Severus for being involved in. Draco was given the task of _killing_ Albus Dumbledore."

"Draco returned to Hogwarts in my seventh year, claiming that he had been inducted against his will and that his parents had been used as bait. He also claimed to be a victim of the Imperius curse when he refused not only to join the Death Eaters, but also the task appointed to him. I should have seen through his lies given our history, but I didn't. He may or may not have sided with Voldemort after we duelled and I nearly killed him in our sixth year, I don't know. What I _do_ know however, is that no matter where he sided, he always did what turned out in his favour."

"He found out in our seventh year, that Ron and Hermione turned their backs on me, and went out of his way to find out why. He claimed to be my friend and stood by me when I needed him, both during and after my pregnancy. He asked me to bond with him eventually, and I refused. I only agreed to marry him because I wanted a father figure for Abbey, and I was scared to death of raising her alone. It was not until recently, that I found that Draco preformed an illegal bonding. It was only because my magic was so much stronger than he anticipated that I was able to nullify the bond, however unconsciously."

"You have undoubtedly read of the Minister's arrest as well. I am still uncertain as to how he did it, but Draco was able to track me to St. Mungo's the day the _Prophet_ reported that I had vanished. I was there to assist Severus. You see, because he bore the Mark, he is currently…" Harry paused and looked at Severus uncertainly, but Severus only nodded his assent. "That Severus is currently a Squib," he continued, turning back to the crowd. "It is because of research I did while pregnant with Abbey that I found that I could help him. By using both mine, and Abbey's blood, we would be able to filter out Severus' own magical signature. In doing this, a potion could be made to restore his magic over time."

"I realize that in doing so, I would be going against everything the Ministry stood for; that I would most likely be viewed as a criminal as well, but that was a risk I was willing to take for love. You see, even after testifying against him and feeling as though he betrayed me, I still loved him. Draco took advantage of my feelings and after the war; I willingly went into seclusion, wishing to avoid the public eye. Draco also used this to his advantage and reset the wards around the Manor, wards that once allowed Severus entrance, now denied him."

"I know this because Severus told me himself. If it weren't for my leaving the grounds, Severus and I would not be together today. Draco kept us – Severus, Abbey and I, apart for his own gain. I did not take Severus' word for it though, so he willingly showed me his memories of what happened from my sixth year. I have witnessed altered memories before, and this was not one of them. Never before had Severus shared his memories with me. Perhaps it is because he did not know if I was going to kill him or turn him in; I _did_ hold him at wand point once I learned his identity, for he came to me in disguise; but whatever the reason, he shared them with me and also submitted them as evidence during his trial. The same trial in which Draco, the rogue Aurors and the Minister himself were found guilty of trying to falsely arrest me and take custody of my daughter."

Harry took a step back from the podium and Minerva stood. Harry shook his head and after a deep breath, beckoned Severus closer before turning to the crowd once more. "Now, you all know my story, but there is one more thing I wish to do." Severus looked at him curiously, though only Harry could detect the look in his eyes since his face remained as expressionless as always, and he smiled in return.

"After all of this, I am proud to have the titles of The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, but there is one title that I would be proud of above all others." He turned to Severus and smiled once more. "I love you, Severus," he said softly, though his voice still carried. "Would you do me the honour of being my husband?"

Severus stood rooted to the spot, stunned by the unexpected request. He had wanted it, desired to hear these words spoken from the man he loved, but not like this… He swallowed dryly, and with out a word, turned and fled back to the castle, leaving his stunned lover behind.

* * *

_A/N: The text scarred into Harry's hand is used with permission of Ac1d6urn from LJ of from her artwork, Lessons Learned._


	19. Chapter 19: Latest Stupidity

**Chapter 19:**

**Latest Stupidity:**

A murmur passed through the crowd as they watched the man flee and Harry standing rooted to the spot, staring after him in shock. A cynical laugh broke the uneasy murmur of the crowd.

"Guess he didn't love you, eh, _Pot­ter_?" inquired a voice that was oddly familiar to Harry. He looked around the crowd but didn't see where the shout had originated from and turned curtly toward the castle and started to leave when the voice rose again and he realized who was speaking – Blaise Zabini. Zabini was a friend of Draco's that Harry had never really liked, though he had appeared at the manor often over the years.

"You could have had it all, _Potter_!" Zabini's voice called angrily. Harry halted stiffly and cast his hand toward the crowd in the direction the voice had come from, and thinking of Zabini and a jumble of curses, cast them in quick succession.

A scream rent the air and Harry smirked as he continued on his way toward the castle after the retreating man. He was sure Poppy would have an amusing, if not annoying time attempting to heal the bastard – he was sure he'd sent so many curses at him that she wouldn't know where to start. Harry ignored the cries from the other man and the jostling of the faculty and crowd as he hurried to catch up with his retreating lover.

* * *

Poppy groaned when she realized just who Harry had cursed and saw the extent of the damage, though nothing was life threatening. She rolled her eyes as the man continued to rant. "You're such a fucking fool, _Potter_! You could have had Draco! I hate you! All he ever wanted was you, never _me_! I should never have helped _him_!"

At these words of admission to – _something_, Minerva, Poppy, and the _real_ Alastor Moody came up and took him into custody. They would find out just _how_ Zabini helped Draco Malfoy one way or another, but first, Poppy needed to get him to the infirmary.

"Attention please," Minerva called, amplifying her voice once more. "Mister Potter has asked me to make the following announcement if he could not. Mister Potter has made it perfectly clear to me that although he feels honoured to be known to the Wizarding world by the titles bestowed upon him, he has requested – _politely_ that he and his family be allowed their privacy from now on."

There was a collective groan from the crowd and Minerva raised her hands for silence. "He has promised all of you that he will be writing his memoirs and that it will contain everything anyone could possibly wish to know about him. He has insisted however, that he will no longer acknowledge anyone requesting further interviews. Now I agree with him fully on this; he has done his duty and fulfilled the task that _we_ appointed to him. He never did like the fame that he received upon returning to the Wizarding world and it is time that his life was his own. He has requested this politely, but I am sure that he will take extreme measures to achieve it if necessary."

* * *

Harry had not heard all that went on after casting the curses upon Blaise and leaving to catch up with Severus. He had not pushed himself to do anything other than walk since his stay in the infirmary after his body shutdown from stress, but he had to jog to catch up with the man.

He didn't quite make it though, before he stumbled and fell. "Harry, are you all right?" he heard Remus ask, and knew by the softness of his tone that the man was close. Not wanting to listen to the man belittle his lover, Harry pushed himself to his feet and scrambled after Severus, seeing that his lover had reached the castle quite a ways ahead of him.

"I'm fine," he answered and hurried after Severus as fast as he could, not waiting for the man behind him, and hoping that he would just leave him alone.

* * *

As he entered the castle and quickly descended to the rooms Minerva had given them while at Hogwarts, Severus' thoughts were swirling in a maelstrom. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it heavily as he tried to collect himself, breathing deeply.

He moved away from the door sluggishly after casting a complex locking charm on it, and made his way slowly to the desk in the corner. He plopped down in the chair, never taking his eyes from the center drawer. He reached out almost tentatively, and pulled it open, revealing a small, dark blue velvet box.

Picking it up, he opened it. Inside, placed side-by-side were two plain, platinum silver bands. The only distinguishing marks on either was a large, Old English style 'S' etched into the metal – the symbol of the Snape family crest. These wedding bands had belonged to his father's family; passed down from mother to daughter, and father to son from his great-great grandparents. He now held both, for he was an only child – the last of the Snape line.

Although his father had been a Muggle, he was from an old family that still used the house crests. He'd left the rings behind when he'd left his mother after discovering that she was a witch; something that she'd managed to keep hidden until after Severus had been Abbey's age. She could no longer deny it when she was unable to explain away the oddities when his magic began to manifest.

They had been living in her house, and she'd hidden anything having to do with the Wizarding world. Severus had found later that she had inherited the house on a mere technicality – her parents had forgotten to change their will. The Prince family had shunned them when they found out that Eileen had married a Muggle. The house had later been renamed Snape Manor, and finding that Eileen had cast spells upon the rings; his father had left them behind. While it was true that they did not bare good memories with them, they were all that Severus had. The Prince family rings having gone to one of his relatives after the fallout.

He removed one from the box and held it gently between his thumb and forefinger. He stared at it for a moment before sighing heavily and running his fingers through his hair and slouching over the desk with his chin in one hand, the ring in the other. He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to form.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered as he opened his eyes to stare at the ring once more. "But I can't marry you." He took a deep breath and was about to place the ring back in the box when there was a pounding on the door. Hastily, he stuck it in his pocket instead, and tucked the box back in the drawer of the desk. He rose then, and moved to the couch, looking morose, and stared at the door.

* * *

Harry had reached the door of their chambers and found it locked when he tried to enter. He was breathing hard from what little exertion he had endured, and hated the fact that he'd been in the infirmary for five days.

"Severus," he yelled and pounded his fist on the door. "Open the door. I know you're in there! Come on, _please_!" Harry sighed and leaned against the door when there was no answer, resting his head against the cool, hard wood as he continued knocking, doing it open handed now because his knuckles hurt. He stopped after a few minutes, breathing heavily as he choked back a sob and moving out of the doorway, settled himself on the cold stone floor, feeling miserable.

* * *

Severus exhaled heavily when Harry stopped banging on the door and shouting. He wanted to be with Harry more than anything else he had before, but he knew that there couldn't be more between them than there already was. The bloody werewolf would never allow them to be together. He'd already made that perfectly clear, and Severus did not want to come between Harry and a link to his parents – the parents Harry would have still had if it hadn't been for his own foolish mistake.

Harry could say what he liked, forgive him his faults and mistakes, but no matter what he said or how he excused or reasoned Severus' actions away, Severus knew he had been a fool. Harry would still hurt because of it, whether or not he believed the war would have been lost if they had lived. Severus had been the one who had taken away his chance at knowing them. Severus sighed heavily, and buried his head in his hands. Yes, he was insecure about his relationship with Harry and he knew it.

* * *

Poppy sighed and shook her head, wondering just how Harry had managed to cast so many curses on Zabini. Obviously, they were done in quick succession because the man now not only took on the form of a man-sized, bloated canary, his ranting now emitting in angry chirps, but he had sprouted antlers, boils were appearing where his feathers were moulting, and he was randomly changing colour.

"Shut up, Mister Zabini!" she snapped, the loud, angry chirping grating on her nerves. "I can't cure the boils until the other curses wear off. Nor will I be able to tell if anything else is affecting you. If you ask me, you deserved it. You are no longer students here, so yes, I _can_ speak my mind. And, I am happy to say, there will be no detention earned for the curses he cast."

Madame Pomfrey didn't even bother to make him comfortable before leaving Alastor with him since Minerva had gone back out to the grounds to take care of the crowd and press. She wasn't quite sure what was going on between Harry and Severus, but she had a good idea, and made it a point of asking them once she found them. She wanted to know what other curses Harry had cast on Blaise Zabini anyway, so she headed off to try to find him.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in the hall on the cold, stone floor, crying for the past half hour when the sound of two pairs of footsteps reached him. Idly, he hoped they would turn down one of the other corridors, unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

"Harry?" Poppy asked, bustling over quickly when she saw him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Harry started, and looked up through red, puffy eyes and with a tear-streaked face to see her and Arthur Weasley hurrying toward him. "What on Earth are you doing sitting on the floor?"

"Harry?" Arthur asked before the man could answer as he and Poppy knelt down beside him. "Are you all right?"

"It's Severus," Harry cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He – he locked me out. I messed up… I – I should have known better."

"Messed up?" Arthur asked, snorting in disbelief. "What do you mean you messed up?"

"I – I should have known better than to ask him like that," Harry scolded himself. "He never did like to put his life on public display."

"Harry," Poppy asked, looking at him in concern. "How long have you been here?"

This question took Harry by surprise, and he stammered, trying to come up with an answer, only to mutter, "I don't know, a while I guess."

Poppy scowled and turned to the door in question. "Severus _Snape_," she shouted. "Get out here this _instant_!"

Severus opened the door angrily and was about to retort when he saw Harry sitting on the floor. "Oh, Merlin," he murmured as he knelt down beside him. "I thought you'd gone."

"Sev," Harry whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he reached for the man, throwing himself at his lover. "I'm so sorry. I should never have asked you like that… _please_, forgive me."

"Shh," Severus murmured, wrapping his arms around him. "Come on," he said, lifting the younger man in his arms. "Let's get you off the floor." He rose to his feet, Harry's arms wrapped securely around his neck. "I don't want you to catch cold," he said as he carried Harry into their quarters, Arthur and Poppy following behind them.

"Sev?" Harry asked in a soft, curious voice when Severus continued to hold him after he sat down on the couch by the fire.

Severus was quiet a moment as he looked into his lover's emerald eyes. Reaching up, he gently combed the fringe from Harry's face before placing a tender kiss on his forehead. "Shh," he murmured, his lips brushing against the lightening bolt scar. "You did nothing wrong," he continued softly, but pulled back to look in his lover's face. "I was just… I was just surprised, and I needed some time to think. So much has happened Harry, and I am sorry, but I did not have an answer for you, nor do I have one now. Can we talk about it later? We have company."

Harry nodded, swallowing dryly, and shifted on Severus' lap, leaning against his chest before turning his gaze to Poppy and Arthur as he felt the man tighten his arms around him protectively.

"Are you all right Harry?" Arthur asked, Harry nodded once more and turned to look at Poppy expectantly.

"I'm all right, Poppy," Harry said. "Did you need something else?"

"Yes," Poppy answered and cleared her throat before continuing. "I didn't want to say anything earlier because of the guidelines you set for the conference, but now that you're both here, I wanted to let you know that there's no need for you to go back to St. Mungo's."

"W-what do you mean?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Poppy smiled, noticing Severus looked just as surprised though he remained silent. "You don't think I've been a school nurse forever, do you? I spent fifteen years as a healer at St. Mungo's before Albus offered me the job here. He knew I still wanted to help people, but that the hours at the hospital were wearing me thin. The point is, I know what you need to do, and I'm willing to help you."

Harry beamed, and turned to look at Severus who still looked rather stunned. He knew Poppy had been a healer at the hospital, but it had never occurred to him to ask her.

Harry's smile faltered when he returned his gaze to the mediwitch, realization dawning on him. "But we have to go back," he murmured, and felt Severus tighten his hold. "They have the sample of my blood – unless you'd draw more."

"Here," Arthur said gently, and reached in his robes, withdrawing a vial from his pocket and handing it to the mediwitch. "You'll need this."

Harry gasped when he recognized it and felt Severus stiffen beneath him. "Where did you get that?" he asked in awe.

Arthur glanced to Severus before turning his gaze to Harry. "Severus asked me to keep it safe the night of his trial. He did not trust the healers at the hospital not to experiment with it, so he…"

"Stole it," Harry finished softly. He was quiet for a moment, and in that time, did not feel Severus relax. "I know I should be mad," he said quietly. "But I'm not." Slowly, he felt Severus' stiffness lessen, and he looked up at him, searching his eyes. Placing a hand gently on his cheek, he whispered, "Is that why you didn't tell me? You thought I'd be angry?" Severus lowered his head slightly, but Harry caught his chin gently and raised his head so that their eyes locked. "Is that why?" Harry asked once more.

Severus nodded, and swallowed dryly, once more lowering his gaze, shame filling him for betraying his lover, but he started when he felt the younger man's arms around his neck. "Harry?" he asked uncertainly, and the man pulled back with a smile.

"You're brilliant, Sev," he said, kissing him briefly. "Merlin, I was dreading going back there. It was bad enough the first time. Now, because of you, we don't have to," he said, and turned to Poppy with a smile before a yawn crept up on him.

Poppy and Arthur smiled, standing to their feet. "Yes, Mister Potter, it has been a long day," Poppy said gently. "We will leave you to rest."

Harry looked up slightly alarmed as they turned to go. "But when…" he began, trying to rise, only to feel Severus strong arms holding him securely.

Poppy stopped, and looked over her shoulder with a smile. "You and Severus can talk about it and let me know later." Harry swallowed over the lump in his throat, and nodded, leaning back against his lover. "Get some rest, Mister Potter, it is over now." She turned to go once more, but stopped as she reached the door and looked back. "Oh, out of curiosity, what curses did you use on Mister Zabini?"

Severus looked down at him in surprise. "You _cursed_ Zabini?"

Harry chuckled softly and nodded as he looked over to Poppy and Arthur who was watching him with interest. "Nothing illegal," he said innocently. "Just something to teach him a lesson." Poppy arched a brow as Arthur chuckled. Harry sighed. "All right," he said. "I used the Antler Jinx, Canary Transfiguration Jinx, Colour Change Charm, Engorgement Charm and _Furnunculus_."

"Yes," Poppy said as Arthur chuckled. "Did you use anything _else_?"

Severus arched an ebony brow at this, doing his best not to laugh as well. Harry nodded. "Yes," he said quietly. "Quite a few actually. They probably won't all show up at once though." Poppy looked at him expectantly and he sighed before continuing, "The Bat Bogey Hex, Horn Tongue, the Knee Reversing Hex, Leg Locker Curse, the Stinging Hex, Pepper Breath, the Twitchy Ears and Toe Nail Growing Hex, and _Muffliato_."

When Harry finished listing all the curses that he had cast on the man, both Severus and Arthur were laughing aloud, and Poppy found it difficult to keep her own grin at bay. "Very well, Mister Potter," she said gently. "Get some rest." Harry nodded and watched as she and Arthur departed before sighing and letting his head lull against Severus' chest as his lover rose to his feet, holding him securely.

"You cursed Zabini?" he asked as he carried his exhausted lover to their bedroom. Harry nodded tiredly as Severus placed him on the bed almost reverently. "Whatever for?"

Harry smiled tiredly. "He opened his big mouth and said that you didn't love me," Harry whispered.

Severus whimpered, a pained expression passing over his usually stoic features. Reaching down, he caressed Harry's face gently, and leaning closer, he whispered, "You know that's not true."

"I know," answered Harry. "That's why I shut him up."

Severus kissed him tenderly and pulled back with a smile. "Get some rest, love. I may have to pay a visit to the infirmary to see this for myself. The mental image you gave me was quite amusing."

Harry sighed softly, his eyes closed, and Severus knew that he was already asleep.

Severus stepped into the bedroom a few hours later and watched Harry sleep. He smiled as the younger man sighed contentedly, even after all the pain, suffering, and trials the young man had endured, he remained innocent. Oh, Severus knew that he would always bare the memories of those he had to kill, but unlike those in the service of Voldemort, he had not been tainted by what he knew needed to be done.

Severus sighed and moved into the room, silently shedding his clothes before climbing into bed behind his lover. Harry whimpered in his sleep and turned into Severus, who placed a gentle kiss upon his head as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's slight frame, before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Harry awoke the next day to Severus carding his fingers soothingly through his hair. He whimpered and snuggled closer, wrapping himself around Severus. "Mmm," Severus murmured with a smile, and kissed Harry gently as he drew him closer and exhaled heavily. "Good morning."

Harry stretched languidly, arching against his lover and groaning. "Morning," he murmured as he relaxed into the man's arms once more while Severus continued running his fingers through his hair. Harry was quiet for a while, relishing in the feel of the man's touch. "You're thinking too much," Harry murmured, kissing Severus' chest after a few minutes.

Severus groaned as Harry trailed his tongue over one of his nipples. "Am I?" he returned once the younger man stopped teasing him.

"Mmmhmm," Harry murmured, snuggling closer. "What are you thinking about?"

Severus exhaled heavily. "I was thinking about what we were going to talk about." Harry lifted his head and looked at him curiously, wrinkling his brow. "Yesterday," Severus clarified. "I asked if we could talk about things later," he trailed off, waiting for Harry's answer.

"Oh," Harry said quietly, laying his head back down on his lover's chest. "Yes. So, you want to talk about it?"

Severus sighed again, it was a defeated, accepting sort, and Harry wasn't sure that he liked it. "Yes," he said finally. "I think that would be best."

"All right," Harry said quietly. "I'm listening."

Severus was quiet a moment before he drew Harry closer, and Harry met his gaze once more, his heart breaking to find sadness in the onyx depths of his lover's eyes. "I am such a fool, Harry," he whispered. "I should have known that I wouldn't be able to keep such a promise to you."

"W-what are you talking about, Sev?" Harry asked fearfully. He definitely did _not_ like how this conversation was going. "You haven't broken any promises you made me. We're here now, and we're together."

Harry watched as Severus closed his eyes as though in pain, and shook his head. "No, Harry," he said. "The promise that I speak of is that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Sev," Harry said tiredly. He understood the man's insecurities, and was willing to help him get over them, but dealing with them at every turn was getting old.

"No Harry," Severus said. "I know now that no matter what answer I give you, I'll only end up hurting you."

Harry sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "Explain it to me," he said, looking at the man with a peeved expression.

Severus was quiet a moment and exhaled heavily, feeling helpless. He didn't look at Harry as he spoke; it was too painful. It was hard enough getting the words passed the lump forming in his throat. "I – I've b-been thinking about this for a while," he admitted.

Harry inhaled sharply and closed his eyes a moment. He had to know what had brought on this conversation whether he liked it or not. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't.

"How long?" he asked, opening his eyes and watching the man in front of him.

"Since the day you woke up and Lupin…" he trailed off. "I still don't understand it."

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked loudly, annoyance lacing his voice. "What _Lupin_ thinks?" Severus was quiet and Harry sighed in disgust.

"Harry, you can have any one you want," Severus tried but Harry cut him off, moving angrily from the bed and starting to dress, pulling his clothes on without care.

"Obviously, I can't because the one I _want_ – for _some_ reason – can't get it through his thick _skull_ that _he's_ the one I want! And as for Lupin, at this point in time, he can go to _hell_ for all I care!"

"It isn't just that," Severus called, giving Harry pause at the door.

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping. After a moment, he straightened, and keeping his back to the man, he asked quietly, "What else?"

Severus exhaled heavily and lowered his gaze. "I – I just don't understand…"

"Understand what?"

"W-why you even want to be with me when I… when I…"

"When you what, Severus?" Harry asked, finally turning to look at him, his emerald eyes glittering with pain, anger and sadness. "When you killed my parents? When you're a Squib?" Harry saw the man flinch but continued undaunted. "When I will have more _power_ than you'll ever have? Yes," Harry said angrily when Severus remained quiet. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? You've been acting strange ever since I found you; ever since I said I loved you and you alone. Poppy told me that you'd stayed by my bedside since I fainted that night in the courtroom, but said you'd freaked when she told you I was pregnant, and that you were still acting oddly when she assured you that you were the father. In fact, that you behaved oddly whenever she used magic or even _mentioned_ my power levels."

"Yes," Severus said quietly. "Merlin, Harry…" he whispered. "I'm such a bastard."

"What happened to not letting anything separate us, Sev?" Harry asked, his voice trembling. He walked over and knelt before the man. "Is it so _hard_ to imagine that I love you? That I only want to be with you?" He sighed and shook his head, lowering his gaze a moment. "Sev, I'm not saying these things to make you feel bad," he said, returning his gaze to the man before him. "If my being the most powerful wizard in the world – the only one capable of defeating that monster – is such a big deal to you, then make the potion using my blood – or even Abbey's – you have my permission. Don't let what Lupin thinks play a part in this. If he can't understand that I love you, then that's his problem, not mine… not unless you let it be."

Severus sighed and met Harry's gaze. "But he's your family… he's the only link you have to them. They're gone because of me."

Harry exhaled heavily, willing himself not to lose his patience. Reaching up, he cupped the man's face gently in his hands. "No, Severus," he said quietly but firmly. "You know how I feel about this. If I thought that you had really been to blame for their death, or that their death was pointless, you _would_ be in Azkaban right now." Harry ran his fingers through Severus' hair, combing it away from his face. "Let me know when you want to see Poppy, and I'll be there with you – I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to, but I think it would be better," Harry paused and lowered his head a moment, taking a deep breath before looking up again. "I think it would be better for both of us if Abbey and I had our own rooms… until you decide what it is that you want anyway. I still love you, Severus. I want you to know that." With that, Harry stood and quietly left the room, going to find his daughter, leaving Severus to his tormented thoughts.

* * *

"Daddy?" Abbey asked as they headed up to a suite near Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes sweetie?" Harry asked.

"Why are we moving?"

Harry sighed as he paused in his step and turned to the little girl. "Sweetie, your Papa isn't used to being around a lot of people. He has had only himself for longer than I care to think about. He needs some time alone for a while. He still loves us very much, and I know he needs some time to adjust to us… I want to give him that time without waiting until he asks. Do you understand?"

"I – I think so," Abbey said. "Can I still visit him?"

"Of course you can," Harry said with a smile. He was concerned about Severus, he knew the man was in the midst of an internal struggle and it had been hard for him to admit how he was feeling, but he was also concerned about his daughter. "Abbey," he said gently, kneeling down beside her to look her in the eye. "I want you to understand that your Papa loves you _very_ much, and he always will. Nothing that happens between us will ever_affect_ that. Things may work out between us, and they may not, but we will always love you."

Abbey nodded sadly and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "But I want things to work, Daddy," she whispered. "I want you and Papa to be together, I want you to be happy." Harry closed his eyes and hugged his daughter to him. He had wanted her to have a real childhood, and he now understood why Albus had kept certain things from him. His three-year-old daughter was comforting him and talking to him as any adult would. "You haven't been happy in a long time," she whispered.

"I know, baby," Harry murmured, fighting back his tears, not only from the possibility of losing Severus, but of his little girl growing up too fast – just as he had done. Unfortunately, now, he could do nothing about either.

* * *

Severus was miserable and moody after Harry and Abbey left their chambers. He knew Harry was right and that the young man had taken their daughter and moved to different rooms to give him time to think, but that didn't make him feel better, or make it any easier to get to sleep that night.

The next morning found Severus exhausted from lack of sleep, and doing something that he never thought he would do – approaching Remus Lupin at breakfast to ask to speak to him privately after the meal. Remus eyed him warily, but nodded his ascent. "You can meet me in the classroom before my first class, I don't have one immediately." Severus nodded, and was saddened when he looked around and didn't find Harry or Abbey present. He sat and finished his breakfast in silence.

* * *

"Are you still awake, dear boy?" Albus asked softly from his portrait making Harry start.

"Yes," Harry admitted quietly, turning back to stare at the gold and ruby ring he held in his hand. "I couldn't sleep."

Albus made a non-committal sound. "My, that is a lovely ring," he observed, watching Harry as the young man watched the firelight play on the gold and jewels.

"Yes," he murmured sadly. "I was going to give it to Severus, but now…" Harry broke off as a lump formed in his throat. "I know he isn't one who does or likes things big, but I had it made for him."

"Why_don't_ you give it to him?" Albus asked gently.

Harry chuckled in spite of himself. "And go through the same reception I got from the necklace I gave him?" he asked and shook his head. He sighed after a moment and put the ring back in its box.

"Harry," Albus said gently, and Harry looked to his portrait on the wall adjacent to the fireplace. "You and Severus have so _much_ in common it often frightens me. Severus is a half-blood, as you are."

"I know, Albus," Harry said, running his fingers through his hair. "He told me when I asked him about it after he showed me the Pensieve."

Albus nodded. "But did you know that his father wanted nothing to do with him?" Harry looked up in surprise. "And he was an outcast in his mother's family as well? He had no one to turn to after she died."

Harry exhaled a slow, heavy breath, his heart wrenching in his chest. "I had no idea," he whispered, a look of shock on his face.

Albus nodded. "She had already passed when he started school. He and Riddle shared in the fact that they were orphans as well as in their family backgrounds, just as you share in that aspect of their lives. You may not know it Harry, but there is a fund set up by the Ministry for those who don't have the money, so that they can attend Hogwarts."

"I – I didn't know that."

Albus nodded. "Yes, you would have been able to come here to learn even if you had not had the advantage of your inheritance. Unfortunately, Severus and Riddle did not. Severus grew up alone in that house, with only house-elves for company, where as Riddle grew up in an orphanage. Riddle was before Severus' time here, but given their similar backgrounds, and knowing, as you do, how Severus was treated by his classmates, it is easy to see why he turned to Riddle."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes," he said softly then looked up. "But that doesn't explain the Malfoys."

"No, Harry," Albus agreed. "It doesn't. Severus, you see followed Riddle not for power as the Malfoys as well as other families did. Nor was it out of fear as it was for other, more _unwilling_ members of the Death Eaters. No, he followed Riddle seeking something else. He followed looking for a place to belong, someone who accepted him. If given the chance, and not harassed by his classmates, I do not believe that he would have taken the road he chose to follow."

Harry was quiet a moment, then murmured, "No, I suppose not. Merlin, they were such idiots!" he said angrily, silently cursing his father and godfather.

"Yes," Albus said as though reading his mind. "That they were, but that is the price of youth, wisdom is not gained until closer to the end of one's journey, sometimes, not at all. Give him the ring, Harry," Albus urged gently. "He has not had many gifts that were freely given, or that were not given out of pity."

Harry looked at Albus in surprise. "You, sir?"

Albus nodded sadly. "I could not bear to see the boy go with nothing on Christmas." A yawn crept up on him as Harry thought on this for a moment, and Albus smiled. "Get some sleep, Harry," he said. "Give him time, I'm sure he'll come around."

Harry nodded and headed off only to find troubled sleep.

Early the next morning, he and Abbey had breakfast in their rooms before heading out to the lake, the ring box in his pocket. He looked on while his daughter played with the giant squid, tickling its tentacles with bits of grass as it bathed in the sun. Sighing softly, he leaned back against the trunk of a willow tree, the box in his hand; he had a _lot_ to think over.

* * *

"Come in," Remus called when Severus knocked on the Defence classroom door shortly after breakfast. Severus walked in and closed the door behind him before turning to stand quietly, watching as Remus went over the papers on his desk. "You wanted to see me?" he asked after a moment of silence, but didn't look up.

"Yes," Severus said quietly.

Remus waited, but Severus did not continue. "Well," he said coldly. "Get on with it, I don't have all day."

Severus nodded and with a quiet sigh, stepped further into the room. "I'm here to talk about Harry." Remus said nothing, and continued to go over the papers before him. "He wasn't at breakfast earlier, I was wondering if you've seen him."

"No," Remus said, marking the incorrect answers on the parchment before him with red ink. "Last I checked; he wanted nothing to do with me, why would I know where he is? I thought he was with you."

"Until yesterday… he was."

Remus looked up at this, putting down his quill and crossing his hands, watching Severus intently. "I'm listening."

Severus sighed. "I don't know where he went, but he took Abbey with him. He said that he still loved me and was only going to give me time to decide what I wanted."

Remus nodded slightly. "What brought this on?"

"I – I told him that no matter what answer I gave him, I would only end up hurting him… one way or another."

"I see, and how did you come to this conclusion?" Remus asked.

Severus sighed heavily and lowered his head. "It was what you said actually. It's true that given our past, James and Black probably wouldn't be happy with Harry and I being together. While I wish to be part of his and my children's lives, I do not want to come between the two of you. You are his family – the only link to them that he has left. I do not wish him to lose that either."

"Ah, well," said Remus. "That is quite noble of you, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes. "This isn't about nobility, Remus, and you know it. This is about right and wrong, this is about what is in the best interest of Harry and my children. You may not like it, but I am a part of their lives. Whether I marry him or not, I _will_ be around for him when he needs me – I did not leave him to raise Abbey alone by choice. If you want to blame someone for that, blame Albus!"

"And you know the difference between right and wrong?" Remus asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

Severus hesitated, a slight smile on his face.

"You find something amusing, Severus?" Remus asked, arching a brow.

"I suppose in his own way, Albus kept us safe… He sent me on 'a mission' when he already had all the answers. He knew what Draco was up to that year, but he kept me alive by sending me away, and kept Harry focused on what he had to do. Yes, Remus, I know the difference between right and wrong. For example," Severus said as he combed his hair out of his face. "It was wrong of me to have personal relations with Harry when he was legally still a child."

Remus nodded. "Yes, it was."

"However," Severus continued as though the man hadn't interrupted him. "If I had not, it is likely that we would still be at war, if not already dead. The more I think about it, the more I see that Harry is right about that. I am not sure that it would not have been possible to defeat Voldemort if Harry had chosen to be with someone else, but thank God, Merlin or whatever other deities you pray to, we will never have to find out."

"And what is it _exactly_ that you want, Severus?"

"I want Harry, Abbey and my unborn child in my life. Fame and money mean nothing to me – if I want fame, I can gain it on my own through Potions Research. I want to see Harry and my children happy, and if today is any indication, they are not."

Remus was quiet a moment before he rose and came around his desk, leaning comfortably on the edge. "So," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want from me?"

Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, giving the man a pleading look. "What is right, Remus is that you are concerned for Harry _and_ Abbey's well-being, what is wrong, is that you are attempting to control the life of a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. I am asking you to do what is right; bury the hatchet to a petty rivalry that you were never really part of… yes, I admit, it _was_ petty; allow Harry to live his own life. He has the right to happiness wherever he finds it more than anyone else I know. I do not want to come between the two of you as I have said, you are his family."

Remus was quiet for a long while, walked back to his chair, and sat down with a heavy sigh. "I cannot allow you to marry him, Severus," he said, and Severus' heart plummeted. "However, there might be another way."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Severus sighed and strode to the owlery. He hadn't found Harry or Abbey in the castle, but did not have time to extend his search. Poppy was busy making the necessary preparations for the procedure to restore his magic. She had told him that everything would be ready in an hour when he had stopped by the infirmary while he looked for his lover.

He had scrawled a quick letter there, wishing he had that blasted magical map Harry had spoken of; it sure would have saved him some time. Poppy had informed him that she would perform the necessary tasks to filter out his magical signature, but he would have to create the potion because the new Potions teacher didn't have the time to make it. After the initial step of filtering out his magical signature, the potion would take two days to make, and when it was ready, he was to have a ten-day supply and return to the infirmary so that she could monitor him. She had told him that should be sufficient, but she would not argue if he created a longer supply in case they needed it.

Reaching the owlery, he called down one of the school owls and sent it off with his letter to find Harry. One more stop to make, and he would head back to the infirmary. Walking down the hall, he headed to the Potions class to speak with the new teacher. Reaching the room, he knocked and waited semi-patiently for an answer. Then, as politely and quickly as he could, he explained who he was, and what he needed. After another five minutes, he was off to meet Harry.

* * *

Harry was startled from his thoughts when a tawny owl landed on his shoulder at nearly noon. Looking at it curiously a moment, he removed the note it bore and watched as it flew off.

Opening the note, he read:

**My dearest Harry,**

**Please forgive me my latest stupidity. I am but a bumbling old fool. I know merely a day is not enough to truly come to a conclusion on such things when one has the dilemmas that I bear, but I believe that it is possible when one does not sleep. That is for a later time however, for it is too personal to put down on parchment.**

**I have spoken with Poppy, and if you are still willing to endure this with me, meet me in the entrance hall at lunchtime, Poppy has assured me that we can take our meals in the infirmary. I am not sure how long her initial role will take, but after completed, it will require two days for me to brew the potion. Poppy has requested that I then return to the infirmary for an extended stay so that she may monitor my progress. It is my hope that this attempt at restoring my magic will remove one of my dilemmas.**

**Severus**

"Come on, Abbey," Harry called, a smile gracing his features as he scrambled to his feet. "It's time to go."

Abbey, seeing her daddy smiling once more, hurried over and they headed back to the castle.

Harry schooled his features before opening the door, and his heart wrenched when he saw his lover. It was plain that he had indeed not slept the night before – Harry was lucky that he had at least gotten some.

"Papa!" Abbey called, and scampered over to him. Harry let her go, and Severus scooped her up into his arms. "I missed you, Papa," Harry heard her murmur as she hugged him.

"I missed you, too, little one," Severus admitted, kissing her on the cheek. "Harry," he continued, turning to the younger man who had stopped just inside the entrance hall. "Thank you for coming."

"I told you I would," Harry replied coolly. Severus nodded, feeling the tension, and wanting to relieve it. "What is she going to do?" Harry asked, and Severus understood the reason for his aloofness.

"Daddy?" Abbey asked, not sure what was happening but feeling that something was not quite right.

"It's all right, baby," Harry said, looking at his daughter, turning to Severus, he arched a brow. "Well?"

Severus gave him a sad smile. "She's going to use your blood as a filter against Abbey's to isolate mine, which will be used to make the potion. She said I'll have to do it my–" but he was cut off when he received an arm full of Harry, who captured his mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pulled back and smiled up at his lover. Severus returned his smile, relief washing over him.

"Come on," he said gently, and steered Harry toward the stairs leading to the infirmary. "Poppy's waiting on us."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, before anyone here asks, yes, I know Sev used magic to seal the door and lock Harry out, and yes, I know that I have said he is a squib and squibs can't use magic... just keep reading, it will all be explained._


	20. Chapter 20: Pins and Needles

**Chapter 20:**

**Pins and Needles:**

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair as they waited for Poppy in a private room in the infirmary. She had been by and retrieved samples of Severus' blood, and with a little coaxing and a lot of reassurance, Abbey's as well. She was now off running tests and for all Harry knew, isolating Severus' signature for the potion they would be making.

"Severus?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I – I just realized that you used your wand when you found me…" Harry said turning to look at him, an expression of wonder on his face. "When you showed me your memories in the Pensieve. An-and yesterday when you locked me out, there was a magical barrier on the door as well." He paused and smiled at Severus hopefully. "Do you think it's possible? Do you think your magic is coming back on its own?"

Severus sighed heavily. "Harry, I…" he began, but broke off and looked up when the door opened.

"Mister Potter," Poppy said, noting Abbey was still with them, not having gone off for lunch with Dobby yet. "Can I see you outside for a moment?"

Harry looked to Severus, but the man only nodded, so he rose and followed Poppy out into the main room of the infirmary. "Yes?" he asked after a moment, noticing the witch seemed nervous. Poppy fidgeted a bit more, wringing her hands. "Please," Harry said his anxiety building. "Just tell me what's wrong. Did you find something?"

Poppy sighed heavily, looking worried and anxious as she nodded. "Please, come with me to my office…"

Swallowing dryly, Harry followed. "W-what did you find?" he asked uneasily as she motioned him to a chair and he sat down slowly.

She sighed and waved her wand causing a set of charts, graphs and read outs to appear in pink above her desk. "These," she said sadly. "Are the results from Severus' blood," she continued and pointed to a graph that had fifteen points on it; not only were there too few, but Harry knew that the points that _were_ there were supposed to be connected, yet they were not. It looked as though someone had physically ripped the strand apart.

"Is that?" Harry asked, swallowing hard.

"What's left of Severus' signature?" Poppy asked and Harry nodded. "Yes."

Harry sobbed, tears coming to his eyes as he looked at the graphs still shimmering over Poppy's desk. His legs felt weak and he was glad that Poppy had made him sit down.

"I'm sorry, Mister Potter," Poppy said sadly, trying to hold back her own tears. "But right now, I cannot help him." Harry buried his head in his hands and Poppy came around her desk, putting her hands gently on his back, rubbing soothing circles, trying to calm him. "As you can see, there is not enough of his signature to make the potion. If I had a pure sample, something complete, taken before he disappeared, I could do something. I'm sorry, Harry."

"What about mine? Or – or Abbey's?" Harry sobbed into his hands.

"No, Mister Potter," Poppy said softly. "Even _with_ your permission to do either, I could not. It's illegal and both of us could get into terrible trouble with the Ministry."

Harry looked up and through tear filled eyes, in time to see one of the points on the graph blink out. He took a shuddering breath, and Poppy followed his gaze, noting that the graph now had fourteen points. "He wasn't a Squib, Harry," she said gently. "But at the rate he's going, he will be. I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She sighed heavily. "Apparently, Severus has at least _some_ idea of what is happening to him or he would be a Squib right now. Whenever he uses what magical energy he _does_ have, his signature gets weaker."

Harry wept his sorrow and after a few minutes, feeling drained and resigned, he rose to his feet, his eyes now red and puffy, and headed back to Severus' room.

* * *

"Harry?" Severus asked tentatively, seeing the look on the younger man's face when he entered.

Harry didn't answer him, but turned his attention to his daughter first, not wanting her to worry. "Abbey," he said quietly. "Why don't you go with Madame Pomfrey for a moment? She can get you something to eat."

The little girl looked between her daddy and her papa, an uncertain expression on her face. Severus nodded to her and she left the room quietly. "Harry?" Severus asked again once they were alone.

Harry's eyes stung as he looked at the man, and he couldn't stop fresh, hot tears from rolling down his cheeks. "Why," he whispered, his voice shaking. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you just _tell_ me what was going on?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Your magic, Sev," Harry cried in exasperation.

"Harry, I," Severus started quietly, but his lover cut him off.

"_Don't_ deny it, Severus," he snapped angrily, his eyes glittering. "I know that you knew what was happening. How could you not?" Harry_was_ angry, and he sighed heavily when he realized that the older man thought that he was angry with him. It was to an extent, but more than that, he was angry at the hopelessness of the situation. He ran his hands though his unruly hair, and closed his eyes briefly, willing himself to calm down. When he opened them, he walked slowly to the bed and sat down. "I – I just don't understand why you didn't tell me," he whispered, and Severus felt his heart break at the pained sound in Harry's voice.

"Harry," Severus said gently, opening his arms. He sighed contentedly when his young lover nestled himself in his arms, and held him protectively.

"Why?" Harry whispered once more.

"Well," Severus answered quietly. "I didn't know what your life with Draco was like. I'd seen the article about your marriage in the_Prophet_, and believed you were happy, that it was what you wanted. It hurt, but I was determined to leave you to your happiness."

"But," Harry argued, and raised his head to look Severus in the eye. "You said that you'd been looking for me."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "That's true." He sighed heavily at the look of confusion in Harry's eyes. "I was looking for you to ask if you'd help me with getting that accursed glamour off."

"But your magic," Harry countered, wrinkling his brow. "You still have it; it's not much now, but you still have it. You used it yesterday when you locked me out, I felt it."

Severus sighed and looked away to the window a moment before he spoke again, not yet returning his gaze to his lover. "I shouldn't have done that," he murmured. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry was quiet for a while, and shifted uneasily when Severus looked at him again. "I – I still don't understand; why were you looking for me?"

"I may still be able to perform _some_ magic, Harry," he admitted. "But I tried many times to remove the disguise, all attempts failed. I have no control over it, I perform the spells I can on sheer luck… it comes and goes. I could try the same locking charm now, and there would be very little chance that it would work."

"_No_,_don't_!" Harry cried in alarm. He had already gathered from Poppy that each time Severus tried to use his magic, a little more of his signature faded.

Severus blinked in surprise, and then relaxed with a sigh of resignation as he pulled Harry closer. "I wasn't going to," he murmured, placing a kiss on his brow. If he had to guess, he would say that Poppy had told Harry what was happening to him. Severus had seen the fear in his eyes and the pallor of his skin when he'd mentioned attempting the spell again.

Harry could do nothing but cling to him and cry his relief for several long minutes, and Severus let him, holding him all the while. "Please," Harry whispered when he could speak, even as his tears continued to fall. "Don't push me away. Don't shut me out. Please, Sev."

Severus carded his fingers soothingly through Harry's dark locks, and placed gentle kisses on his brow. "What did Poppy find?" he asked, though by Harry's behaviour upon entering, not to mention his reaction to the thought of Severus attempting to cast a spell, he knew it wasn't good.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and curled to him more snugly, and Severus felt his body shake with dry sobs. "P-Poppy said that s-she can't h-help," Harry cried against his lover's chest. "She s-said that y-your s-signature is too f-far gone."

Severus closed his eyes painfully. Merlin, he was such a fool. Why had he not stopped his attempts to remove the glamour; why had he continued to use his magic when he knew his energy was depleting? Because it is part of who you are, he thought, the voice in his head sounding an awful lot like Harry, who was at this moment, lay in his arms, his body quaking as he cried.

"W-what about our other ideas?" Severus asked quietly. "Restoring my magic through Abbey's blood, filtering it with yours? Or making the potions from either sample?"

Harry shook his head, Poppy's words coming back to him. "S-she can't. S-she wanted a sample from you to compare a-against mine, i-in case there w-were any similarities. S-she didn't want to f-filter out something that was part of your original s-signature. A-as for the other option," Harry murmured, finally able to control his tears to talk a little more clearly. "S-she won't do it; even w-with my permission, it would be illegal. S-she said that if s-she had a pure sample, one taken b-before you started to lose your magic, it would be possible."

Harry buried his head in Severus chest again as he lost control once more. He was upset, yes, but he blamed his current emotional state on his pregnancy, remembering what an emotional roller coaster he had been on early on when he was carrying Abbey. He didn't know what he would do if Severus pushed him away.

Severus' mind was racing as he held Harry while he cried. A _pure_ sample? He carded his fingers gently through Harry's hair as he thought on what he had heard, then suddenly, it hit him and he stilled. How could he have forgotten? He'd not gone straight to the Ministry and taken out the real Jackson O'Malley after leaving Harry and Hogwarts. He had in fact, gone to Snape manor, and taken a few precautions first. One of them was drawing a blood sample.

Severus began rubbing light, soothing circles on Harry's back as a smile stole over his features, and ever so slowly, his young lover calmed and his tears stopped. "Harry," Severus asked gently, and the young man raised his head revealing red, puffy eyes. Severus reached up, and gently wiped away the rogue tears that still trickled down his cheeks, noticing the raw, pink trails they left behind.

Harry swallowed over a lump in his throat, and looked at Severus in confusion when he saw him smiling.

"Its okay, Harry," Severus murmured when he saw the bewildered look on his lover's slightly swollen face. He chuckled softly to himself for his stupidity. "Everything will be all right."

"W-what do you mean?" Harry stammered, thoroughly confused. "We can't recover your magic, how does that make everything all right?"

"Yes, Harry," said Severus softly. "We will recover my magic, and we can."

"But how?" Harry asked in a rush. "We can't use Abbey's or mine, Poppy would be sent to Azkaban for performing an illegal procedure, and it's likely we would too, for instigating it, then that would leave Abbey with the Weasleys, or worse, in an orphanage. We don't have a pure sample."

"No, not at the moment," Severus agreed, his smile broadening. "But I know where to get one."

Harry blinked, thunderstruck by this proclamation. "What?" he asked the moment he found his voice. "Where?"

Severus simply looked at him a moment, bathing in the glow of hope now radiating from his lover. His skin now held a golden glow, and hope and excitement were shining in his emerald eyes where just a moment ago, both his eyes and the colour of his skin seemed dull and lifeless.

"In the cold storage, in the lab at the manor," Severus replied smartly.

Harry sat up and gave him a mock glare as he slapped him, not too hard, but just hard enough; and cupped his chin firmly in his hand. "Merlin, Sev, don't scare me like that!" He released his hold on Severus' face once he was sure he had his undivided attention, and feeling another bout of raw emotion take hold, he curled up in Severus' lap once more, needing to be held. "I was so scared," he whimpered as he clung to his lover.

Severus held him close and carded his fingers soothingly through his hair as he once more placed gentle kisses on his brow. "Talk to me, Harry," he said softly, when Harry said no more. "Why were you scared?"

"I – I thought I would lose you all over again," Harry murmured against his chest. Severus closed his eyes painfully. He didn't have to ask why; he knew. It was because he had been shallow enough to envy the power his young lover possessed. "Please don't leave me, Sev," Harry murmured. "Please, don't shut me out."

Severus tightened his hold around the younger man's small frame. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "I'm sorry for shutting you out, Harry." He drew back slowly and gazed into Harry's emerald eyes. "Can you forgive an old fool?" Harry gave him a beam before kissing him tenderly. "Shall I take that as a yes?" Severus asked when Harry pulled back, and the younger man smiled and nodded.

* * *

"What are we going to do with Abbey?" Harry asked a few minutes later as he and Severus prepared to depart now that they had their plan. "I don't think either of us would have the time to spend with her."

"Yes, that's true," answered Severus. "What about the Weasleys, could they look after her?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. I'd have to fire-call them to ask, it's just that we're not sure how long this will take, and she's never stayed over night anywhere."

Severus nodded as he opened the door to the main part of the infirmary, letting Harry pass before him. "Well, how about letting her try it out for one night, and then in a few days, once everything's ready, if she enjoyed herself, she could stay a little longer?"

Harry smiled. "I like that idea."

They turned and headed for Poppy's office to let her know what they had found before they departed. She was smiling when Severus told her that there might still be a chance to restore his magic.

"Now," Severus said. "We will have to use Abbey's blood. The sample I have is quite old, and as you know, a freshening spell won't work on blood samples of any kind."

Poppy nodded. "Yes, I suppose there's a way to make that legal," she said thoughtfully. "We could compare the sample with Mister Potter's first, that way I don't remove any necessary identifiers in your signature, then, we can simply filter out what is not needed, so only yours remains in her sample."

"Will that change her blood?" Harry asked, not really understanding what they were talking about, and merely going off what he had seen of Severus' charts.

"No," Poppy answered, smiling at him reassuringly. "What is in her being will stay as it is with both signatures. What you witnessed with Severus' sample happened because even though we extracted it from his body, the change had already started to take place. The depletion had already begun before I took the sample, so, it continued to change after being drawn."

"Oh," Harry said, still not really understanding what she was saying.

"Any changes made to a sample after it is drawn stay in the sample alone."

"It should not take that long to retrieve the sample," Severus interjected as Harry nodded to the Mediwitch.

"Oh, Mister Potter," Poppy called as both men stood to leave, drawing his attention once more. "While you are out, you may wish to take some time and stop by Gringott's." Harry arched his brow curiously, and she smiled. "Mister Moody told me that he heard some interesting things from Mister Zabini once he returned to normal. You may wish to speak with your solicitor for more information."

Harry nodded his thanks, and he and Severus went off to the kitchens to pick up Abbey on the way to Snape manor.


	21. Chapter 21: Poetic Justice

**Chapter 21:**

**Poetic Justice:**

Severus watched Harry in concern as they headed to the gates of Hogwarts, and on through Hogsmeade to Snape manor. He had asked Harry about Apparating, wanting to make the trip fast, knowing the young man was worrying over what he might discover from his solicitor. Harry had declined however, telling him he'd rather not risk it, never having anyone besides Abbey with him when he performed Side-Along Apparition.

Severus noticed that the younger man had been quiet since they had left the infirmary, even his earlier happiness at the discovery of being able to help Severus having faded, and Severus wondered what was wrong, but held his tongue, not wanting to draw Abbey's attention to him, and start her worrying.

"Abbey," Harry asked as they walked closer to the outskirts of the village, a few minutes from the manor.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Your Papa and I were talking a little earlier in the infirmary, and we wondered if you would like to spend the night with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur tonight."

The little girl paused and looked up. "You'd spend the night, too?"

Harry sighed, smiling slightly. "Well, no," he said after a moment. "We thought that perhaps you might like to spend some time with them alone."

Harry watched as his daughter lowered her head. "I never slept over 'lone before."

Harry looked to Severus, who nodded slightly, and they stopped. Harry knelt down and took Abbey in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I know, baby, and I'm sorry." He took a shuttering breath before continuing. "Part of it was because I was so scared."

"Why were you scared, Daddy?" Abbey asked quietly.

"Well, you remember those men at the hospital?" Harry asked, pulling back so that he could look her in the eye, and Abbey nodded, swallowing dryly. "They were there because they were looking for your Papa. They were trying to find him because they thought he was a bad man. They thought I had always known where he was."

"Did you?" Abbey asked curiously, and Harry shook his head, a little hurt by her question, however innocent she had meant it to be.

"No, baby," Harry answered. "Everything happened as I told you. He found me while you were with the Weasleys."

"I think," Severus said, kneeling beside them. "What your Daddy is trying to say is they tried to take you from him because they thought he had been helping me the whole time. They saw themselves as the good guys trying to protect you by keeping you apart. He was afraid because he thought he would not only lose you, but he feared that the real bad guys would get a hold of you, and hurt you. While he knew that those particular men wouldn't do that, it was a little to close to what he feared happening to you for him to feel comfortable."

Abbey looked to Severus, and then back to Harry, who nodded. He reached up, wiped away a few errant tears, and smiled at her. "I also didn't want you to be afraid when you went to someone's house, so, we had them over to the manor, and if we did go somewhere, then, it wasn't over night. Do you understand, now?"

"Yes," Abbey said quietly.

"So," Harry said, trying to draw his daughter out of the shell he had unintentionally gotten her to erect around herself in their brief talk. "We thought this would give you an opportunity to stay overnight with the Weasleys."

Abbey looked uncertain for a moment, but then nodded. "I'd like that," she said with a smile. "Will Unca Gord and Unca Forge be there, too?"

Harry chuckled while Severus arched a curious brow. Harry recalled having often heard Fred telling her that it was Gred, not Gord, but she was young and didn't understand. She had called him Gord for six months when Harry told him to give it up. He was officially Gord – the name stuck. "I don't know, sweetie," he answered. "We could always fire-call and find out." Abbey nodded with a smile, and getting to their feet, Severus swung her up to sit on his shoulders, and they were off once more.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Severus asked as they entered the house and he set Abbey on her feet.

"No," Harry said and shook his head. "I think we'll wait here."

"Oh, all right," Severus replied, and nodded.

"It won't take you long, will it?"

"No, it'll only take a few minutes."

Harry nodded. "I think we'll wait in the study if that's all right. Do you mind if we use your Floo?"

Severus, who had started toward the stairs leading to the lab, paused and gave him an odd look, but shook his head before continuing down to retrieve the sample.

Harry led Abbey to the study where Severus had taken him when he'd first been to the manor, and looking over the mantel, found a small, silver container that held a small supply for floo powder.

The call to the Weasleys was quick, and Ron and Hermione decided that they would meet them at Gringott's in about a half-hour, but they didn't know if the twins would be by that day or not.

"Daddy?" Abbey asked quietly once Harry closed the connection.

"Yes sweetie?" Harry answered.

"Can I go see my room?"

"Your room?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Papa said we were gonna live here, once you were better."

"Oh, sweetheart," Harry cried in aguish, shaking his head as he knelt down, taking her in his arms. "Don't, please."

"Daddy?" Abbey asked in a worried tone, and he drew back to look at her.

"I don't know were we're going to live, baby," he said softly as he combed some inky black strands behind her ear. "We'd talked about it, yes. Then your papa and I had a fight, and I don't know if he wants us to live with him any more. He'd still want to see you, Abbey," he hurried to explain. "I know that much. That won't ever change."

Severus hadn't been very long, and had come back in time to hear the conversation Harry was having with their daughter. "This doesn't have to either," he whispered from the doorway. Harry jumped and turned to see pain in the onyx eyes watching him. They looked at each other for a moment, Harry standing slowly and then Severus moved, swiftly taking him in his arms and kissing him soundly as Harry clung to him. "Merlin," he whispered when they parted, the pained expression still clouding his features. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm such a fool. I had no idea that you still weren't certain about how I felt. Yes, I want you to stay. If… that's what you want."

Harry swallowed dryly, as he searched Severus' dark eyes, his body trembling while he clutched at the man's shoulders. He nodded slowly, and Severus hugged him tightly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," he whispered in Harry's ear before kissing him on the temple. They stayed like that for a few moments while Harry stopped trembling, and looked down to see Abbey grinning at them. "All right," Severus said with a smile as he bent down until he was eye-level with his daughter. "I hate to disappoint you honey, I know you want to see your room, but I'm afraid that it's not ready yet. Can you wait to see it til a little later? I think we were heading to Diagon Alley, right?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to Harry, who nodded in confirmation. "I'd really like to have your room ready before you see it. I think we will be at Hogwarts for a while yet, Madame Pomfrey is going to help me get my magic back."

Abbey nodded, disappointment briefly passing over her features before the promise of the sleepover entered her mind, and she smiled once more.

* * *

"Ah, Mister Potter," Griphook greeted when Harry, Severus and Abbey entered Gringott's about ten minutes later. "Thank you for coming."

Harry nodded, shaking the goblin's offered hand. "Tell me, Mister Griphook," he said quietly. "How bad is it?"

The short, stocky goblin arched a brow. "Bad?" he asked. "It's not bad at all – well, I shouldn't say that, but it is not bad for you. I am glad you came however, since there is much to discuss about the vaults belonging to you and Mister Malfoy since his arrest."

Harry swallowed hard, and looked to Severus, seeing him nod encouragingly as the goblin beckoned him to follow to one of the more private rooms to discuss this matter. "What do you mean, not bad for me?" Harry asked in confusion as he closed the door behind him, and sat down at the large table.

"Well, Mister Potter," Griphook said. "The charges presented at the trial a few days ago are not all that Mister Malfoy is facing. Gringott's as well, will be submitting formal charges soon. However, before we do that, we must ascertain who else was involved."

"I – I don't understand," Harry said, a look of confusion on his face. "What's happened?"

"Well, first, you must understand that I did not send you an owl regarding this in case Mister Malfoy intercepted it." Harry nodded. "Not long ago, Mister Malfoy contacted me, and said that you had asked him to set up an appointment to go over your will, and I of course, went."

Harry paled, his breath coming in shallow gasps. "W-what happened?"

"By all appearances, Mister Potter, you _were_ there," Griphook notified him. "However, we at Gringott's are trained not to go on appearance alone, nor do we let on that we know something's afoot if we do indeed suspect anything is wrong. The man appeared to be you, and he acted like you as well, but there were… flaws… and I knew that this man was not you. Playing along as we are trained to do, I had them sign all the required paperwork that would change your will."

"C-change my will?" Harry stammered in disbelief, and Griphook nodded. "Change it how? What did he do?"

"From what I have gathered," Griphook said calmly. "Mister Malfoy was attempting to gain custody of your daughter, Abbey." Harry nodded, already knowing this much from the St. Mungo's fiasco. "He was also trying it have it arranged so that all of your accounts, the Potter vault as well as the Black vaults that came to be in your possession while you were at Hogwarts, would be liquidated, and would fall to him if anything were to happen to you, since you were married."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock and he gaped for a moment. As he sat there staring at the goblin in disbelief, another thought occurred to him. He had to remind himself that they were discussing Draco Malfoy, it really shouldn't surprise him that the bastard had tried this – or accomplished it, he thought, swallowing dryly. After all, the fact that Draco really hadn't changed had been part of his speech at the press conference.

"So what happened?" he asked once he'd regained his composure.

Griphook smiled, and it was all Harry could do not to cringe. It truly was a horrific sight to see a long nosed, dark skinned creature with razor sharp teeth smiling at you. "Of course I did not allow the papers to even be filed," the goblin informed him. "For while the signature the impostor used was similar to yours, it was not exact. I said nothing, and they thanked me for my time, and I left."

Harry nodded, relief washing over him that Draco would get nothing.

"We do however, have other business to discuss," Griphook said, drawing Harry back to the conversation at hand. "I will just be a moment." Harry nodded, and the goblin headed for the door, but he paused, his hand on the knob, and turned back to Harry after opening it. "Would you like Mister Snape and Abbey in here for this?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "They're waiting for Ron and Hermione."

Griphook nodded, and left, leaving Harry to ponder on this 'other business'. He was back in a few moments with several rolls of parchment, and Harry looked at him oddly. "I believe that you will be happy to know that Mister Malfoy's plan… backfired," Griphook said, smiling that frightening smile once more.

"Backfired?" Harry asked in confusion. Griphook nodded. "How would it backfire?"

Griphook smiled and laid the parchments out on the table, unfurling them. "Mister Malfoy was betrothed to Miss Parkinson at a young age." Harry snorted, and Griphook arched a brow.

"Sorry," Harry said, trying to regain his composer. "I just find it amusing because Draco was gay."

Griphook nodded before continuing. "Although that may be true; he was still betrothed to Miss Parkinson at one point. As a precaution against a double-cross, Mister Parkinson agreed that his daughter would marry young Mister Malfoy on the stipulation that if anything were to happen to him; that he died, or was sentenced to Azkaban, Miss Parkinson would gain the Malfoy holdings in the event that Malfoy Senior was also gone. To put it simply, without an heir to the Malfoy estate, she would inherit everything."

Harry was flabbergasted. "But – but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, it is obvious that Mister Malfoy did not marry Miss Parkinson, however when the terms were set forth, and agreed to by Mister Lucius Malfoy, the bargain was sealed, so that no matter who young Draco married, his spouse would gain access to everything. This means that _you_, Mister Potter gain access to all the vaults and properties owned by the Malfoys. These are the documents which need to be signed and then we are done."

* * *

"Harry?" Severus asked a few minutes later when the young man walked out of the room in a daze. "Are you all right?"

Harry blinked, and then nodded, a smile slowly coming to his face. "Yeah," he said light-heartedly. "I'm fine. Oh," he cried, as though realizing something, and turned to address Griphook once more. He saw the goblin walking away, and called out, "Mister Griphook!"

The goblin turned and waddled over. "Yes, Mister Potter?" Severus looked on in confusion as Harry whispered something to him, and saw the goblin nod. "Mister Snape," he said, turning to the man. "Would you be so kind as to hold out your hand?" Severus arched a questioning brow at Harry, but the young wizard just smiled. Finally, he relented, and held out his hand.

Quick as a flash, Griphook poked his index finger with one of his sharp fingers, and a drop of blood began to form. The goblin then scraped it off with the same finger he had used to poke the man. "Thank you sir," he said. "Oh, and Mister Potter any of the goblins can assist you if you have further business here. I hope your purchases a few days ago were to your satisfaction, and thank you for your help, we will get on it right away."

Harry blushed at this, and nodded. "One at least," he answered. "I am not sure about the other yet, and thank you." The goblin nodded once more and without another word, headed off to complete his task.


End file.
